equestria vs equestria
by hectorluis13
Summary: existe una dimensión donde equestria es liderada por un alicornio tirano de nombre darkvoid, donde la libertad de expresión y la libertad se perdió hace mucho tiempo. Por suerte esta equestria es diferente a esa, por ahora. Acompaña a Luis y a las mane 6 en una aventura para impedir el dominio de equestria.
1. Los primeros pasos

Equestria vs Equestria

Nota del autor novato: este es el primer fanfic que he hecho así que si quieren pueden dar algunas críticas constructivas para mejorar y ahora mismo empieza la historia

Capítulo 1: Los Primeros Pasos

Supongo que ustedes querrán saber la descripción del personaje así que aquí está:

Nombre: Luis

Edad: 15 años

Altura: la de un adolescente promedio

Color de pelo: negro

Color de ojos: café

Inserte algunos datos innecesarios

Pero aquí va la historia, fue una tarde normal, jugué videojuegos, hable con mis amigos, fui al colegio. Pero ya era hora de acostarse e irme a dormir.

Me desperté en mi cama y vi que toda mi habitación era de varios tonos rojizos, escuche una voz diciendo: síguemeeeeee, al principio la ignore, pero la voz se hizo cada vez mas fuerte: SIGUEME O YO VOY HASTA TI Y TE MATO

Inmediatamente bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con alguien de una altura más alto que yo y no se podía ver su cara porque estaba encapuchado.

Escuchaste mi petición y por eso te mostraré esto – dijo el misterioso en mi casa

Pasó su mano por mi cabeza y vi varias cosas, la primera era yo en el ¿infierno?, la segunda estaba escapando de los guardias reales de la princesa celestia, la tercera estaba frente a ¿rainbow dash? ¿Y con un cuchillo?, y la cuarta y última estaba frente a, al parecer una ciudad en ruinas

¡¿Qué demonios fue eso? – pregunté yo

El futuro, pero ahora es tu MUERTE – dijo el misterioso visitante gritando la última palabra, en cuanto me di cuenta su mano se transformó en una cuchilla y me la clavó en el corazón.

AAAAAAHHHH – grité de dolor a mientras todo desaparecía

Todo se fue oscureciendo

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH – grité desesperado dándome cuenta de que todo fue un sueño, me preparé para ir a la escuela cuando me acordé que era jeans day (o día casual o como le llamen de donde vengan al día de ir a la escuela con ropa casual), me puse una camisa azul, unos pantalones y unas zapatillas, bajé y encontré una nota en mi refrigerador que decía:

Luis, yo y tu hermano nos fuimos de viaje a Santiago (sep, el protagonista es chileno) podrías ir tu pero no teníamos suficiente dinero para los tres (osea que se tienen que ir con el menor de la familia y dejar abandonado al mayor, PERFECTO) te deje dinero en la mesa

-Mamá

Tomé el dinero para darme cuenta que en vez de decir 10000 pesos, decía 20 bits del banco de equestria, sabía que era raro porque mis padres no saben mucho de que soy brony y estaría mal dar dinero falso a un hijo que dejan con su padre mientras se van de vacaciones su madre y hermano menor. Sin embargo los tomé y me fui a desayunar, después del desayuno me preparé y me salí de la casa para encontrarme con un bosque, reconocí inmediatamente el bosque y antes de salir dije:

Es un pequeño paso para un brony, pero un gran paso para el fandom.

Al pisarlo me tropecé y un ruido terrible se escucho, junto con una voz diciendo:

A partir de este momento entenderás el idioma de esta tierra.

Y al levantarme me recuperé y me di cuenta de algo,

MI CASA YA NO ESTA

Tranquilízate Luis, lo único que tienes que hacer es encontrar un pony amable y que te de casa, conseguir un trabajo y vivir feliz – me dije a mí mismo.

Y entonces escuche una voz conocida que dijo:

Hola, veo que querrás venir a ponyville.

Y así empieza el primer capítulo de esta serie, espero que les guste.


	2. Confrontación y recuperación

Equestria vs Equestria

Nota del autor: gracias a las sugerencias intentare ser algo más descriptivo

Capítulo 2: confrontación y recuperación

Al darme cuenta de quién me habló me di cuenta de que era una unicornio morada que todos conocemos, twilight sparkle, me pidió que la siguiera y le hice caso, miré la hora y eran las 10:27 am. El trayecto fue largo, aún estábamos en el bosque cuando yo dije:

Entonces… ¿Qué pensaran de un humano en equestria?

Será increíble, aparecerá en el diario – dijo ella

¿Y qué diría la portada? – pregunté yo

''cadáver irreconocible encontrado en el bosque everfree'' – dijo ella ahora con una sonrisa maligna

¿QUÉ? – grité yo impresionado para ser suspendido en el aire por magia

Acaben con el chicas – gritó la unicornio

Y de los arbustos salió applejack y me lanzó una patada en el estómago usando sus patas traseras, seguida de pinkie pie quien me golpeó con los instrumentos musicales que utilizó para ahuyentar a los parasprites aquel episodio, luego apareció rarity y me abofeteó en la cara, dolía mas porque ella tenía pesuñas. A este punto vi que tenía marcas moradas por el cuerpo y estaba sangrando, no vi a fluttershy

(Que suerte, porque si ella me golpeara seria un completo HUMILIATION) – pensé yo hasta que mis pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por ver a rainbow dash subir a lo alto del cielo, y caer en picada, me llegó como si me atropellara un camión y todo lo que veía se estaba oscureciendo. Escuché a las demás decir a twilight que me clave el cuerno (malpensados), vi que las mane 6 se estaban alejando y algo se acercaba a mi antes de desmayarme….

Pude escuchar algo en mi mente

Algún lugar en equestria - 1 mes atrás – hora: ?

Has hecho muchos daños, pero esta horca lo va a terminar todo – dijo una voz

Espera… ¿Qué esta pasan…? ¡ALERTA! ¡EL ESPECIMEN HA ESCAPADO, REPITO EL ESPECIMEN HA ESCAPADO! – ahora asustada la voz proveniente de un hombre o más bien semental

Escuche en la visión una alarma antes de que se terminara la visión

Entrada del bosque everfree – día de la llegada – hora: 10:27 – ? ?

Regresaba del trabajo con un bolso lleno de muffins cuando escuché unas voces desde el bosque everfree, al llegar vi como unas criaturas rojas estaban golpeando a una criatura parecida a las que menciona lyra en sus historias, y todas le decían a una que le clave el cuerno, apresurada tomé una rama del piso y grité:

¡Aléjense del pobre, tengo una rama y no tengo miedo de usarla!

Al escuchar esto, las criaturas huyeron a varias direcciones y tuve que llevar a la criatura indefensa a algún lugar.

(En el hospital dudo que tratarían a lo que lyra llama ''humano'') – pensé yo para darme cuenta de la idea de mi vida

Yo lo cuidaré – grité a los cielos

Cargué a la criatura hasta mi casa, pesaba mucho, fue un largo viaje, pero llegue. Al llegar a mi casa, fui bienvenida por mi hija y me preguntó:

Mamá, ¿Qué es eso que estas llevando?

Vamos a jugar a los doctores – dije yo alegre, porque mi hija se asustaría al escuchar que llevare una criatura rara a vivir a nuestra casa.

Pero mamá, ¿Por qué no lo llevas con la tía fluttershy? – preguntó mi hija

Por que se asusta fácilmente y se desmayaría al ver esto – respondí a su pregunta

Nuestra casa estaba cerca del pueblo y era pequeña, tenía todo lo necesario gracias a la buena paga de mi trabajo de mensajera, lleve a la criatura hasta la habitación de huéspedes y le curé las heridas con un kit de primeros auxilios que guardo siempre bajo mi cama, y lo dejé ahí hasta que se despierte.

Casa de ? ? – 19:06pm – el día de llegada – Luis

Al despertar aún tenía el dolor de cabeza y escuché una voz que decía

Por fin despertaste tarado

Tardé algo de tiempo en darme cuenta de la voz

Hey, tú eres el que me intentó matar en ese sueño – dije a aquella voz ahora reconocida

Tu mente parece cómoda, me quedaré aquí por unos días y una cosa, intenta hablar mentalmente, que pareces retrasado mental hablándole a la nada – me dijo la voz en un tono de arrogancia

Luego me fijé más en la habitación y me di cuenta que estaba tapizada con burbujas en un fondo gris, las sábanas de la cama tenían muffins pintados y me di cuenta que me estaban mirando. Al girar la vista vi que una pequeña unicornio de un color morado más claro y crin rubia dijo:

Mamá, el paciente despertó

Ya voy Dinky – se escuchó desde abajo, al parecer la casa tiene 2 pisos espera… ¿Dinky? ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

Apareció frente a mí una Pegaso de color gris y crin también rubia, era….

Hola, mi nombre es derpy hoves, ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo derpy

Luis, supongo que tengo que hablar con alguien ya que acabo de llegar aquí – dije yo

Conozco a una amiga llamada twilight sparkle que conoce a la princesa, tal vez ella te pueda ayudar – dijo ella

(Si, si con ayudar te refieres a hacer una pelea 5 contra 1 y dejarte medio muerto) – pensé en ese momento

Pienso que debió haberte matado al principio y no hacerte esperar – dijo aquella voz en mi cabeza

Ok, ¿me dices donde está la casa de aquella twilight sparkle? – dije yo fingiendo como si no conociera nada

Claro, vas recto por la calle y ahí está – respondió derpy

(No sabía que sería tan fácil) – pensé

Y es peligroso salir afuera con hambre, toma esto – dijo derpy entregándome un muffin

Gracias – dije yo e hice mi camino hasta la casa de twilight sparkle

Nota del autor: y este es el segundo capítulo, ¿Qué pasara con el protagonista? ¿Twilight le dirá porqué el está en equestria? ¿Lo golpeará como en el bosque? ¿Sabremos el gran secreto de la grande y poderosa Trixie? Eso lo veremos en el capítulo 3


	3. Información

Equestria vs Equestria

Nota del autor: no tengo nada que decir

Capítulo 3: información

Espera… ¿acaso no debo ir escondido? Por que se que si rainbow dash me encuentra lo primero que hará será golpearme como hace un rato y esta vez terminar el trabajo – me pensé a mi mismo

Eso lo quiero ver, yo le apuesto 100 bits a que todos hacen fiesta sobre tu tumba jajajajaja – dijo aquella voz en mi mente

Al llegar a la casa de twilight sparkle (que por suerte nadie me vio caminar por el pueblo) toqué la puerta

Si me ataca yo tendré esta rama del piso y esta piedra para defenderme – dije yo

Genial, ¿Qué harás con esa piedra y ese palo? ¿La mataras de risa por tu falta de intelecto? – dijo esa voz siendo cada vez más molesta

Sólo cállate de una vez – pensé para responderle

O sino que, ¿me atacaras con tu rama y piedra? – siguió riéndose de mi

No escuché nadie adentro y vi que la puerta estaba abierta, como quería información lo más rápido posible entré

IT'S A TRAP

Twilight me sostuvo con magia y me dijo:

¿Quién eres y por qué estás aquí en mi casa?

Usa tu rama, seguro que la deja inconsciente – dijo aquella voz

Solo vengo de visita, no quiero golpear a nadie después de que me atacaste en el bosque – dije yo pensando en lo primero que me venía a la mente

Yo nunca te he golpeado –dijo ella con una mirada confusa

Me dejó en el piso y le mostré las heridas y ella dijo:

Yo estuve en canterlot todo el día, no pude haber sido yo – dijo twilight

Bueno, al menos me dices como es este pueblo – dije disimulando para que no descubran que yo sé de este lugar y me traten como espía

Ella me contó varias cosas que yo ya sabía, como ella y sus amigas eran los 5 elementos de la harmonía y derrotaron a nightmare moon y a discord, y como también salvaron una boda. Pero dijo cosas que yo NO sabía como que 3 semanas después de la boda el reino changeling y equestria hicieron un tratado de paz

Un momento… ¿acaso dijo 5 elementos? – pensé yo

Este… twilight, escuche que habían 6 elementos de la harmonía y mencionaste magia, honestidad, generosidad, alegría y amabilidad ¿Qué paso con el elemento de la lealtad? – dije yo

Twilight se quedó en silencio por un momento y dijo:

Creo que debes saberlo

Ponyville - tres semanas atrás – 13:20 pm – twilight sparkle

Mis amigas y yo estábamos viendo como una Pegaso de color celeste y crin arcoíris volaba, era mi amiga rainbow dash, cuando de repente apareció un Pegaso entre el público, era de color morado con crin negra y usaba un sombrero. Señaló ser más rápido retando a mi amiga a una carrera, ella aceptó, rainbow dash estaba a punto de llegar a la línea de meta cuando el Pegaso morado se quitó su sombrero revelando un cuerno y usando magia lanzando una esfera de un color morado, al parecer con una calavera en ella acertando en mi amiga y derribándola en el pasto.

Fuimos al hospital para que nos informaran de la pérdida de sus alas y de su poco tiempo de vida, pasamos 5 días visitándola en el hospital hasta que llegó la terrible noticia, el funeral fue deprimente y todas lloramos dando una última despedida.

Por un momento sentí esperanza porque la princesa me regaló un libro que me permitía ver como estaba ella en el cielo, o al menos eso esperaba, al abrir el libro vi como rainbow dash estaba siendo torturada en una sala con rocas calientes en vez de paredes, era el infierno. Fui con la princesa celestia a habar con ella y dijo que en la corte celeste mi amiga fue juzgada por un juez de nombre dark void y al ver su imagen me di cuenta….

ERA EL PEGASO MORADO

Casa de twilight sparkle – actualidad – 20:00 – Luis

Una parte de mi ha muerto por dentro – pensé yo

¿Qué canción elijo para la fiesta? ¿Techno u ochentera? – dijo esa voz para deprimirme aún más

Mira la hora twilight, es hora de cenar, deberías preparar algo y por cierto, no tengo donde vivir ¿puedo vivir aquí? – dije yo tratando de olvidar el tema

Si, si puedes, dormirás en el sofá de ahí – me respondió ella

Una hora y treinta minutos después

Por cierto Luis (si, le dije mi nombre, pero sólo mi nombre) ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Nada interesante, creo que es hora de dormir – dije yo terminando de leer mi libro

Preparé mi nueva cama y me puse a dormir

Mi sueño – la actualidad - ? – Luis

Estaba en una sala con una cerámica parecida a un tablero de ajedrez y con unas paredes que llevaban el vacío, detrás de mí se había acercado el mismo de mi sueño anterior

Estuve pensando, ¿Quién eres y porque estas en mi mente? – dije yo

Ya es hora de que lo sepas – dijo él haciendo aparecer de la nada unos documentos. Y dijo:

Soy parte de una raza llamada los mind breakers basada en atormentar a su consumidor hasta la muerte o locura, lo que suceda primero, pero claro, nosotros elegimos al usuario y a veces salvamos la vida de algunos mortales.

Y si salvan vidas ¿Por qué no salvaste a rainbow dash? – dije yo molesto de verlo

Bueno, solo se puede salvar a alguien una sola vez - dijo él

¿Qué? – dije yo

Bueno veras, hace 2 meses hubo un accidente, rainbow dash tuvo un mind breaker corrupto, se llamaba underblack y en equestria el había infringido dos reglas importantes. 1 aparecer en público e interactuar con los demás mortales y 2 incitar a un ponicidio (supongo que homicidio en equestria). El cada noche le producía pesadillas de ella misma siendo empalada con un rastrillo por su amiga ¿applejack dices? Y cada día se acercaba a ella diciéndole que no importa si lo intente, nadie le va a creer. Un día rainbow dash voló hacia sweet Apple acres, yo estaba destrozando la mente de una unicornio llamada lyra heartstrings haciéndole creer que ella no existía y que fue creación de una raza superior llamada humanos, estaba a punto de acabar con ella cuando vi a la Pegaso demente con un cuchillo volando hasta la granja y apresuradamente corrí a salvarla, como no volví loca completamente a la unicornio, ella terminó aceptando solo el hecho de la existencia de humanos. Al llegar peleé contra él, eliminándolo de la existencia y borrándole la memoria a la Pegaso justo antes de entrar a aquella casa en sweet Apple acres.

Cool story bro, pero ¿me podrías decir tu nombre? – dije yo

Mi nombre es largo, pero puedes ponerme un buen apodo como xXMiNdKiLlErXx o 1337god o algo así – dijo él

Te pondré damien – dije yo

¿DAMIEN? Pero ese nombre es estúpido – dijo molesto

La venganza es dulce – dije yo con una sonrisa en mi cara

Acá esta tu premio – dijo él haciendo aparecer una magnum y disparándome al mismo tiempo

Casa de twilight sparkle – actualidad – 12:00 – Luis

Miré a mi reloj y vi que era medianoche

Misión rescate y recuperación iniciando – dije yo con esperanza

Nota del autor: y eso es todo por…

(Se abre una puerta) TE TENGO MALDITO ESCRITOR – dijo rainbow dash furiosa

Espera rainbow dash, puedo manden ayudsbdajsgjhfsaj

Esto es lo que obtienes por matarme en tu fanfic – dijo ella golpeando mi cabeza contra el teclado


	4. Misión rescate y recuperación

Equestria vs Equestria

Nota del autor: en este capítulo nuestro protagonista va a intentar….

(Se abre la puerta de nuevo) AUN NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO – dijo rainbow dash llena de furia

Espera, solo mira el capítulo antes de golpearme por favor – dije yo

*suspiro* bien – dijo rainbow dash decepcionada

Capítulo 4: misión rescate y recuperación

Casa de twilight sparkle – noche de la llegada – 12:05am - Luis

Escribí una nota sobre en libro que leí y lo sostuve allí con una aguja, a ver, ¿libro-mapa del infierno? Listo, ¿ubicación exacta de rainbow dash? Listo, ¿sándwich de flores? (lo probé y sabe mejor de lo que pensaba) listo.

Caminé hasta la puerta del tártaro más cercana y vi como cerberus la estaba vigilando, intente entrar pero casi me aplastó con una de sus patas, iba a darme por vencido hasta que vi a una pony terrestre de color rosado y crin de un rosado algo más oscuro, era pinkie pie. Ella me vio y estuvo a punto de correr cuando dije:

Espera, quiero hablar contigo

Ella se detuvo en el aire y caminó hasta mí tranquilamente aún con esa sonrisa

Tal vez no me conozcas pero ¿recuerdas con la que hacías bromas en el pueblo? – dije yo

Su pelo se había vuelto liso y ella se había oscurecido

Espera, espera, espera, yo voy a intentar recuperarla, dije esto a tu amiga inteligente pssssstpspsspspspspspsps – dije yo luego diciéndole que hacer en el oído

Okey dokey lokey – dijo ella

Y una cosa – dije yo antes de que ella se fuera

¿Me ayudas con esto? – dije señalando a cerberus

Ningún problema, tengo guardadas pelotas de juguete alrededor de Ponyville en caso de una emergencia de pelotas de juguete – dijo sacando una debajo de una roca mandando a la m*erda toda ley de la lógica posible

Perrito, ¿quieres esto? – dijo pinkie pie sosteniendo la pelota, cerberus la persiguió por toda Ponyville hasta donde ya no era visible

Ok, eso fue fácil – dije yo entrando al infierno

Infierno – ? - ? –Luis

Vi cómo mi reloj giraba a todas direcciones.

Guau, al parecer en el infierno no hay flujo del tiempo, si encuentro una cama mejor no duermo en ella (referencia a minecraft)- dije yo

Al fijarme en el lugar, había un enorme vacío, mientras en el techo había un puente por donde todos los condenados y los torturadores circulaban, varios ponis eran llevados por… humanos.

(No sé si esto me ofende o me será más fácil llegar hasta rainbow dash) – dije yo en mi mente

Definitivamente te ofende, nunca serás una buena persona y morirás virgen jajajaja – Dijo Damien riéndose en mi mente

Pasé por el puente hasta llegar a una serie de salas, caminando vi varias habitaciones de tortura ocupadas, entre todos los nombres sobre las puertas pude leer underblack, ¿Por qué me suena conocido? Hasta que llegue a una que decía rainbow dash.

Estaba alguien golpeándola con un látigo (no en ese sentido, pervertidos), hice mi mejor acento de hater y dije:

Amigo, el jefe me dijo que ya es mi turno con la lesbiana, puedes irte –dije yo

El solo se fue por el pasillo mientras decía pero si acababa de empezar, todavía no llegaba a la parte de…, desde ahí no pude escuchar nada ya que cerré la puerta. Le quité las cadenas con las que rainbow dash estaba atrapada.

Vamos, tenemos que escap…. – dije yo mientras rainbow dash se había lanzado sobre mi (que malpensados) y me golpeaba pesuñazos (si, por que los ponis no tienen puños).

Te… estoy… intentando… ayudar… a salir… de aquí – dije mientras me golpeaba

Dime una razón para que te crea, tarado – dijo ella parando de golpearme

Si fuera a torturarte, ¿Por qué te liberaría? – dije yo

Porque… porque… okey, vámonos de aquí – dijo ella cambiando su rabia por emoción

Me estaba yendo con ella cuando…

¡Miren, están escapando! – grito el hocicón de al parecer underblack

¡Rainbow dash, hagamos la táctica FEAR! –grité yo

¿Cuál es esa? – dijo ella

Fuck everything and run – dije yo tomando su pesuña y corriendo con ella

Casa de twilight sparkle – madrugada de la llegada – 4:00am – tercera persona

Twilight estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, cuando tocaron la puerta.

Abre tú, spike – dijo ella

La puerta se abrió de golpe entrando rápidamente pinkie pie.

– dijo pinkie pie diciendo todo a la vez que agitaba a twilight sparkle

Twilight se dio cuenta de que había una nota sobre un libro que decía ''léeme''

A ver, se puede revivir a alguien poniendo su cadáver frente a la puerta del tártaro y sacando su alma del infierno, pero solo puede ser durante la noche antes de las 6:00am y quien la reviva cargará mala suerte por toda la eternidad. Pinkie, ¿Quién te dijo que hagamos eso? – dijo twilight

Alguien parecido a las cosas que menciona lyra y me hizo la pinkie promesa de no fallar – dijo pinkie pie saltando

Okey, ¿Qué más se puede perder? – dijo twilight

Infierno - ? - ? – Luis

Ahí está la puerta – dije yo corriendo a punto de ser atrapado por los humanos enfurecidos

Puerta del tártaro – madrugada del primer día – 5:55am – tercera persona

Listo, tenemos a rainbow dash cerca y aún me impresiona que el cadáver se mantenga exactamente a cuando seguía viva – dijo twilight impresionada

Algo va a caer – dijo pinkie pie mientras su cola se agitaba

Y de la puerta salieron volando un fantasma celeste y nuestro protagonista cayendo en un montón de piedras

Te maldigo mala suerte – dijo Luis mientras notaba que rainbow dash se levantaba

¡Rainbow dash! – gritaron twilight y pinkie pie dándole un fuerte abrazo

Amigas… me acaban de golpear… un poco menos de fuerza (qué malpensados) – dijo rainbow dash mientras sus amigas la soltaban

Genial, pero… ¿Qué haremos con mis alas? – dijo rainbow dash a punto de ponerse a llorar

Creo que yo tengo la solución – dijo Luis

Unos minutos más tarde….

Cerca de la casa de twilight sparkle – primer día – 7:00am - Luis

Aquí viene la princesa celestia – dijo twilight sparkle mientras una alicornio de crin multicolor y color blanca se acercaba en un carruaje dorado

Saludos, mi estudiante, veo que tienes visita – dijo la princesa celestia mirándome a mí

Yo me arrodillé ante ella y dije:

Princesa celestia, vengo de una tierra muy lejana y al darme cuenta de la ausencia del elemento de la lealtad, fui al infierno y la recuperé. Si me pudiera conceder un deseo, ese sería recuperar sus alas (presentación formal LIKE A BOSS) – dije yo

No necesitas ser formal, pero deseo concedido – dijo la princesa celestia iluminando su cuerno y de la espalda de rainbow dash aparecía un brillo que poco a poco tomaba la forma de un par de alas, al desaparecer el brillo, se abrieron un par de alas celestes.

¡MIS ALAS! – dijo rainbow dash a punto de llorar en felicidad

En todos los fanfic que leo de rainbow dash perdiendo sus alas me pregunto por qué nunca se les ocurre hacer esto – pensé yo

Así con una recuperación importante no sólo en Ponyville sino también en equestria entera concluye este capítulo

Nota del autor:

¿Ves? Te dije que arreglaría todo - dijo Luis al lado de rainbow dash

Okey, pero no soy así de sentimental – dijo rainbow dash


	5. El primer encuentro

Equestria vs Equestria

Nota del autor: rainbow dash recuperada, ahora a vivir normalmente en Ponyville

Capítulo 5: El Primer Encuentro

Casa De Twilight Sparkle – 1 día después de la llegada – 10:27 – Luis

Al haber escapado con vida del infierno y haber rescatado a mi pony favorita, desayunamos y el día fue normal.

Entonces…. Déjame resumirlo, ayer apareciste por arte de magia en el bosque everfree y fuiste atacado por nosotras, luego te rescató derpy y llegaste hasta aquí anoche. – dijo twilight pensando lo que sucedió.

Eeyup – dije yo intentando imitar a big Macintosh

Pero derpy me dijo que no te atacamos, que te atacaron unas criaturas rojas con ojos de color morado. – dijo twilight sparkle

Es raro, yo juraría verlas a ustedes – dije yo

Creo que ya sé que fue – dijo twilight fueron changelings rojos

¿Changelings rojos? – preguntó rainbow dash

¿No los recuerdas?, eran los que… recuerdo que no estabas ese día – dijo pinkie pie mientras rainbow dash aún no entendía que eran

Los changelings rojos son una variante superior a los normales, pueden usar magia al nivel de quien simulan ser y son aún más fuertes, pero es raro por que hicimos un tratado de paz con la princesa chrysalis – dijo twilight explicando.

Pero ¿Cómo derpy pudo notarlos disfrazados? – pregunté yo

Es que derpy es algo especial con lo de notar diferencias – dijo fluttershy

Pero eso ya no importa, te haré una fiesta muy especi… - dijo pinkie pie hasta que yo le tapé la boca con mi mano

Será mejor que NADIE sepa que yo estoy aquí, ¿entiendes? – dije yo

Okey dokey lokey – dijo pinkie pie desapareciendo en una nube de humo rosa

Eso fue raro – dije yo mientras el resto se reía

Al pasar el día leí un diario, tenía noticias acerca de la alza de precio de las cerezas y de las bajas en manzanas (applejack, tenemos problemas), pero la que más me interesó fue una que decía: NUEVOS COMPUTADORES MARCA ORANGE, BAJO EL PRECIO DE 50.000 BITS.

Twilight, ¿Por qué hay tecnología? – dije yo

Sucede que hace 3 semanas no pararon de aparecer portales desde varios lugares en equestria, algunos ponis hablan acerca de ver criaturas parecidas a ponis entrando y saliendo de los portales. El punto es que cerca de los portales se encontraron varios cables y algunos espejos de color negro con bordes de plástico, los tomamos y descubrimos más usos de la electricidad, entonces los ingenieros y científicos de unos laboratorios llamados Orange han creado estas cosas. Es raro por que hace 1 mes cerraron por alguna extraña razón su compañía rival White silla. – dijo twilight sparkle

Puedes saber más con leyendo estos diarios un momento, ¿cómo sabes leer equestriano? Acabas de llegar aquí – continuó lanzándome unos diarios viejos.

Bueno, al llegar tuve un dolor de cabeza y de repente entendí como hablar equestriano – dije yo

Creo que ya es tarde, buenas noches Luis – dijo twilight bostezando

Buenas noches twilight – dije yo

Sueño - ? - ? – Luis

Al despertar, el lugar era diferente, ahora era un largo pasillo de madera (gracias a amnesia, no confío en los pasillos), intenté avanzar pero el camino era infinito, al darme vuelta me di cuenta que nunca he avanzado. Sin embargo había una puerta detrás de mí, abrí la puerta y me encontré con una enorme biblioteca que tenía varios pasillos llenos de libreros y una enorme mesa en el centro, avanzando escuché unos pasos. Continué caminando para encontrarme de frente con un humano, sus ojos eran de un tono rojizo, su vestimenta era una armadura de un tono oscuro.

Veo que nos encontramos por fin – dijo el misterioso

¿Quién eres tú? – dije yo

Me conocen por muchos nombres, pero puedes llamarme divokard. – dijo divokard

Veo que estás intentando reparar lo que he hecho – dijo divokard mientras sacaba una espada de un color sombrío con una sonrisa– ¡y no te dejaré continuar!

Acaba con él, necesito sangre – dijo la espada

No podía hacer nada más que correr, esquivé sus ataques hasta el punto de encontrar una espada bajo una mesa, era de un color azul con detalles en negro. Al empuñarla sentí cómo una fuerza me permitió aprender a usar la espada. Peleé contra el humano quién perturbó mi sueño, si el atacaba me protegía con mi espada, todo fue esquivar y bloquear hasta el momento que le hice un corte en medio del pecho.

Esta no será la última batalla Luis, te veré de nuevo en varias ocasiones – dijo mientras desaparecía en la nada

De repente se creó un temblor, todos los libros estaban cayendo como la tormenta más fuerte que alguien haya vivido para contar, estaba a punto de caerme un libro del tamaño de un sofá cuando desperté del sueño.

Me preguntaba en ese momento ¿Quién era ese tipo?, ¿por qué estaba en mi sueño?, ¿por qué la espada podía hablar?

No quiero decir que pienso que fueron aliens, pero pienso que fueron aliens – dijo una voz en mi cabeza

Damien, desapareces mientras me intenta matar alguien en una biblioteca pero apareces en mi mente para joderme la vida – pensé yo

Al ver mi reloj vi que la hora decía 1:43am.

Tengo hambre – dije yo levantándome y haciendo mi camino hasta la cocina, todo fue normal excepto que….

¡SORPRESA!

Nota del autor: bueno, este fue el capítulo cinco, próximamente el capítulo seis como pregunta a los lectores ¿quieren que indique alguna canción mientras ocurre algo en el fanfic? spoiler: la mayoría será de algun videojuego ¿por qué? porque soy un friki


	6. Fiestaaaaaaaaaaa

Equestria vs Equestria

Capítulo 6: fiestaaaaaaaaaaa

Casa de twilight sparkle – 2 días después de la llegada – 1:44am – Luis

Se encendieron las luces y había varios ponis acompañados de mesas, comida, y varios adornos de fiesta.

. – dijo pinkie pie apareciendo detrás de mí. La llevé afuera de la casa y le dije molesto:

Pinkie pie, te dije que nada de fiestas, ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?

Es que te veías tan aburrido ayer y decidí hacer una fiesta – dijo pinkie pie saltando

Todos van a saber que soy una criatura de algún lugar lejano – dije yo aclarando el hecho

Yo les dije que no se tienen que preocupar, que vienes de un buen lugar donde todos son buenos – dijo pinkie pie

(Si, buenas personas) – pensé yo mientras varias cosas pasaban por mi mente

Relájate, es sólo una fiesta – me dijo tirando de mi camisa

Bien – dije yo sin ánimo

Entramos a la casa y había varios ponis mirándome, pinkie pie se alejó del grupo y dijo:

Escuchen todos, acaba de llegar un nuevo habitante a Ponyville, se llama Luis y les va a hablar de donde viene.

Al mismo tiempo empujándome a un lugar donde todos me podían ver

(, si les digo se asustaran, si no pensarían mal de mí… YA SE!) – pensé yo

Vengo de una tierra lejana donde todo es diferente, los ponis nos ayudan en algunos problemas, y nosotros quienes nos hacemos llamar los humanos, tenemos algo de tecnología avanzada y somos pacíficos – dije yo a todos los ponis presentes

(Mientras mienta y no sepan la verdad, todo va a estar bien) – pensé yo nervioso

Por alguna extraña razón he llegado hasta aquí e intentaré adaptarme a este mundo – dije yo ocultando mi miedo

Buen discurso, ahora que empiece la fiesta – dijo pinkie pie sacando de la nada su cañón de fiesta

Yo bebí un poco de jugo de manzana y comí un poco, pero de repente

HOLA – me dijo una unicornio de color verde menta, con una crin de un color cercano al blanco y de ojos color semi-amarillo – mi amiga piensa que los humanos no existen pero si te llevo hasta ella sabrá que yo estuve bien y ganaré la apuesta que mal que ella no vino a la fiesta – dijo saltando con una mirada de NO DUERMAS ESTA NOCHE

Creo que algún día podré ir – dije yo

Y entonces ella se fue corriendo de la fiesta.

Bien, mientras no… - dije yo para luego ser bombardeado por varias ponis con varias preguntas que hacerme

¿Qué clase de tecnología tienen?

¿Por qué usas esa ropa tan fea? – esa creo que fue rarity

¿Hay manzanas de dónde vienes? – esa fue applejack

¿Kétchup o mostaza?

Cuidadosamente me alejé de todas y le pregunté a pinkie pie:

¿Acaso no va a haber música?

Le pregunté a vinyl scratch y me dijo que tenía un concierto en manehattan, le pregunté a Octavia pero me dijo que tenía un recital en canterlot. – dijo pinkie pie explicándome todo

Que mal – dije yo

La fiesta fue enorme, suficiente para que la mayor parte del pueblo viniera, rainbow dash bebió demasiada sidra de manzana y fluttershy tuvo que llevarla a casa, twilight salía de su dormitorio gritando que paráramos la fiesta para que ella duerma, rarity no paraba de presumir su nuevo vestido y pinkie pie agradecía a cada invitado por venir y por irse de la fiesta.

Pero después de todo, todos se fueron a sus casas y yo me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente…

Al despertarme…

Debiste haberte visto en esa fiesta, hiciste… - escuché esa voz en mi cabeza

Sé que estás mintiendo – pensé yo

Al menos lo intenté – dijo Damien

Dime, si sabias que tenía una pesadilla anoche, ¿Por qué no me quisiste ayudar? – pensaba yo enojado

Porque te veías tan feliz jugando con el asesino – dijo Damien sarcásticamente.

Nota del autor: bien, eso fue el capítulo seis. ¿Les pareció corto?, bueno en el siguiente capítulo sucederá un problema entre el protagonista y alguien más, ¿Quieren saber quién? Eso en el siguiente capítulo


	7. Un problema real

Equestria vs Equestria

Nota del Autor: lo que esté entre [] quiere decir que es una canción tocándose en el fondo

Capítulo 7: un problema real

Casa de twilight sparkle – 2 días después de la llegada – 11:37 –Luis

Fui a la cocina y vi a twilight lavando los platos, yo la ignoré y fui a buscar en el refrigerador algo que comer, había algo de cereal, lo puse en la mesa y me lo comí.

Luis, la princesa celestia dijo que tienes que ir a su castillo – me dijo twilight sparkle.

Okey, ¿me puedes llevar hasta allá? – dije yo

No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer – me dijo

¿Qué cosas? – dije yo

Emmmmmm… acá tienes algo de dinero para el tren – me dijo entregándome unos 30 bits.

Salí por la puerta y vi rainbow dash llevando un trozo de tela de color morado

Rainbow dash, ¿Qué haces con ese trozo de tela? – dije yo

Se lo entregare a twilight para que vea de quién es – dijo ella mientras entraba a la casa

Seguí mi camino hasta la estación de tren, todos los ponis que pasaban cerca de mí no se asustaban porque ya me conocían de la fiesta, el precio del tren era de 10 bits por pasajero

(Entonces 10 bits por viaje en tren a canterlot y 20 bits por una cereza, FUCK LOGIC) - pensé yo

Subí al tren y algunos pasajeros me miraron raro.

Canterlot – 2 días después de la llegada – 12:37 - Luis

Había llegado a canterlot. Intenté pasar inadvertido hasta que…

Me di la vuelta y casi me atacaba un guardia real

La princesa celestia no permite criaturas sospechosas en las cercanías del castillo – dijo el guardia

Yo comencé a correr del pegaso blanco que no paraba de perseguirme, corrí todo el camino siendo perseguido por un guardia y lo peor de todo fue que al llegar al castillo fui perseguido por más guardias, al llegar al trono me encontré a la princesa celestia y dije:

HAGA ALGO, ME HAN ESTADO PERSIGUIENDO DESDE CANTERLOT – dije yo huyendo de unos pocos guardias viendo otros fatigados.

Deténganse, yo invité al castillo a esta criatura de una tierra lejana y lo primero que hacen es intentar matarlo. – dijo celestia molesta

Pero princesa… - dijo uno de todos los guardias

SIN PEROS, quiero que regresen a su área de trabajo y no hablen acerca de esto – dijo celestia

Si señora – dijeron sin ánimo los guardias reales saliendo por la puerta principal

Princesa, twilight me dijo que viniera, ¿Qué es lo que necesita? – dije yo

Bien, he estudiado poco a poco los hábitos de los humanos y descubrí que tienen un gusto por esto que llaman videojuegos, necesito que juegues normalmente para investigar los comportamientos de los humanos – dijo celestia presentándome un computador muy parecido al mío.

Por ser una alta autoridad, tengo la tecnología más avanzada posible – dijo la princesa

(Mi suerte empieza a mejorar) – pensé yo alegre

Muere, toma eso engineer campero – dije yo dominando algunos usuarios en una partida de tf2

La princesa celestia se había acercado a mí.

Veo que tu nombre de usuario es LuisOverlord47 – dijo ella

Si, ¿no es un buen nombre? – dije yo prestando más atención a la pantalla

Es hora de arreglar unas cuentas pendientes – dijo ella

¿Qué? – dije yo esquivando unas cadenas de color blanco, atrapando la pantalla del computador

¿No me recuerdas?, te refrescaré la memoria, mi usuario es GodSun – dijo ella

OH MIER… - dije yo

Al darme la vuelta me asusté de lo que vi, la pupila de sus ojos se había encogido y tenía una sonrisa maligna, no sabía lo que me iba a hacer pero estaba seguro de que iba a ser malo

Repíteme lo de mejorar tu suerte, ¿quieres? – dijo Damien

(Estoy ocupado ahora) – dije yo esquivando más cadenas

[Amnesia the dark descent OST – monster chase music]

VeN aQuI, sOiO qUiErO jUgAr CoNtIgO – dijo la princesa demente

Yo no tuve más opción que huir, al salir del castillo vi cómo varios guardias reales se acercaban volando hacia mí.

LlAmE gUaRdIaS pArA qUe Te EnCuEnTrE mÁs FaCiLmEnTe- dijo celestia

Miré a todas las direcciones y encontré un lago bajo un acantilado que sostenía el castillo que conducía al bosque everfree.

(¿Qué más tengo que perder?) – Pensé yo – (un momento, ser perseguido por guardias, una demente y tener una sola salida que podría ser mi fin, me suena de alguna parte)

Salté del acantilado y después de eso los perdí.

Entrada del bosque everfree – 2 días de la llegada – 21:39 – Luis

[Gordon freeman - …]

Había comido solo plantas y el muffin que derpy me regaló, aun no entendía cómo seguía sin pudrirse, pero lo que estaba seguro era que celestia me quería muerto y mi única opción era huir a otra ciudad.

Cuidadosamente entré a la casa de twilight y saqué algo de papel para escribir 6 notas, una la dejé en la casa, otras 3 las dejé en la casa de pinkie pie, applejack y fluttershy, inflé un globo, amarré a él una nota y lo solté debajo de la casa de rainbow dash.

Llegaba a la casa de rarity cuando vi que tenía un correo, su remitente era una casa en san flankcisco, en la calle principal y en una casa con el número XXXX con letras ven al remitente, sólo puse la carta en el piso al lado de la nota, ahora solo faltaba irme.

Fillydelfia – 3 días después de la llegada – 4:57 – Luis

Casi no había dormido, apenas comí, pero por suerte estaba en otra ciudad donde nadie me encontrarí…

STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM – dijo un guardia detrás de mí golpeándome un palo (que malpensados son) y yo desmayándome al mismo tiempo

Te maldigo mala suerte – dije yo antes de que todo lo que vea se oscurezca

Nota del Autor: bien, este es el capítulo 7, ¿quieren saber por qué la princesa celestia está enojada con nuestro protagonista? Eso se verá pronto.


	8. Intento de escape fallido

Equestria vs Equestria

Nota del Autor: si no entendieron la referencia cerca del final del capítulo anterior, era del fanfic ''the rainbow factory''.

Capítulo 8: intento de escape fallido

Casa de Twilight sparkle – 3 días después de la llegada – 11:49 – Tercera persona

Bien, ¿alguien sabe dónde está rarity y rainbow dash? – dijo twilight sparkle

Rarity se fue a san flankcisco por unos días y rainbow dash aún no llega – dijo applejack

Con permiso – dijo rainbow dash entrando por la ventana

Llegaste tard… - dijo Applejack siendo interrumpida por rainbow dash

Si, lo sé llegué tarde, pero deben mirar esto – dijo rainbow dash mostrando un diario

SE BUSCA HUMANO DE NOMBRE LUIS RECOMPENSA 10.000.000 BITS

Esto no es bueno – dijo fluttershy

No se preocupen, tengo el presentimiento de que Luis la está pasando bien – dijo pinkie pie siempre alegre.

En los cielos de san flankcisco – 3 días después de la llegada – 12:38pm – Luis

Los guardias me habían llevado a una carroza romana de oro y me dejaron en el asiento trasero, mientras ellos conducían.

¿Por qué estamos volando sobre san flankcisco? – dije yo

Has llegado muy lejos, este es el atajo más cercano a canterlot – me dijo un guardia sin quitar la vista

Tengo hambre, ¿no tienen algo que comer? – dije yo

¿Acaso no fue suficiente con las hojas que te dimos? (hojas de árbol) – me dijo un guardia

No, ¿Al menos tienen algo con que divertirse? – dije yo

Nada, tendrás que esperar hasta que lleguemos a canterlot aburrido – me dijo el otro guardia

Me voy – dije yo

¡¿Qué? No puedes irte, debes quedarte en tu lugar – me dijo un guardia

Y yo digo que me voy – dije yo arrancando una rueda (¿de dónde saque esa fuerza?) y tirándome hacia la calle principal

ALERTA, EL HUMANO HA ESCAPADO REPITO, EL HUMANO HA ESCAPADO – dijo un guardia a un walkie talkie que no sé dónde sacó.

[Crush 40 – escape from the city]

Si algo me enseñó sonic adventure 2 es que si te atrapa la policía, solo escapa de la forma más genial posible – me dije a mí mismo

Estaba usando como tabla la rueda que había sacado, podía sentir la velocidad, pero vi cómo unos guardias se acercaban volando.

Árbol – dije yo al guardia, quien al fijarse vio un árbol chocando contra él

Cafetería en san flankcisco – 3 días después de la llegada – 12:45 – Tercera persona

Te dije que era buena idea venir aquí de vacaciones, pero me sigo preguntando porqué llamaron esta ciudad san flankcisco digo, ¿sabes qué significa flank en inglés? Significa… - dijo una pony terrestre de color crema, con un peinado de color rosa y azul.

Me pregunto si aquí encontraré humanos – dijo lyra interrumpiendo a bonbon

Por última vez, NO EXISTE TAL COSA COMO LOS HUMANOS, recuerdo que hoy día termina la apuesta que hicimos hace una semana, si no te molesta ahora podrías pagarme los 50 bit... – dijo bonbon molesta siendo interrumpida por…

WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – dijo un humano que vestía una camisa azul, blue jeans y zapatillas que usaba una rueda con tabla de skate, mientras era perseguido por varios guardias reales

Lyra estuvo a punto de hablar cuando

Sólo cállate y te pagare – dijo bonbon enojada mientras sonreía lyra

De vuelta con Luis…

Mira, ahí estaban bonbon y lyra, me pregunto si me habrán visto – dije yo

De seguro las matas de feo – me dijo Damien

Espera, ese es el edificio de rarity – dije yo

Casa arrendada – 3 días después de la llegada – 12:46 – Tercera persona

Por última vez, aléjate de mí – dijo rarity lanzándole un jarrón a un unicornio

Pero amor, yo te amo, hasta arrendé esta casa por ti – dijo el príncipe blueblood

Yo tengo a otro hombre, se llama Luis y es mucho más caballero que tú – dijo rarity lanzándole a blueblood una almohada en la cara

¿Quién es perseguido por celestia?, dime, ¿Dónde está ahora? – dijo blueblood

Está haciendo cosas de caballero – dijo rarity

Los dos se dieron vuelta mirando por la ventana

HOLA RARITY ADIOS RARITY – dijo Luis siendo perseguido por 10 guardias reales

Si, cosas de caballero – dijo blueblood mirando a rarity

De vuelta otra vez con Luis…

Estaba a punto de perderlos, si no fuera por…

AAAAHHH

Choqué con una pared de hielo de unos 2 metros, ¿A quién se le ocurre poner en la calle un muro de hiel…?

STOP RIGHT THERE – me dijo un guardia detrás de mí

MIERDA – dije yo siendo atrapado por más guardias y siendo noqueado en el piso

? - ? - ? – Luis

[The binding of Isaac OST – apostate]

¿Dónde estoy? –dije yo algo mareado

Bienvenido Luis, veo que yo gané – me dijo la voz de…

Se encendieron las luces y vi varios esqueletos sin vida cerca de mí y una mesa tapada con una sábana, pero lo peor fue lo que estaba frente de mí, era una alicornio de color blanco, pelo multicolor, con pupila de ojos pequeñas y con una sonrisa de asesino en serie. Intenté moverme, pero unas cuatro cadenas tenían otros planes sobre mí.

Eres menor, así que intentaré no hacerte ´´eso´´ - dijo celestia

Me salvé – dije yo

Y por eso usaré la tortura común – dijo celestia terminando la frase por completo

Haré preguntas y debes responderlas bien, sino conocerás al señor dolor – dijo ella

¿Cuál es mi segundo apellido? – dijo la princesa demente

Y eso cómo lo voy a saber – dije yo

AAAAAAAH me pegó con un látigo

Siguiente pregunta, ¿Cuál es mi juego favorito? – dijo celestia

¿Las escondid…? AAAHH – dije yo mientras me daba otro golpe con su látigo

Correcto – dijo ella

Y por qué me pegaste – dije yo

Porque la recompensa por acertar una pregunta es un látigo – dijo ella riendo

(Como dijo dross: esto es como un palo de mierda, por donde lo tomes te ensucias) – pensé en mi mente

¿Acaso tú eres el palo? – dijo Damien

Ahora pasemos al nivel 2, mi hermana – dijo celestia saliendo por la puerta

Bien, tengo suerte de que luna no está tan loca como celestia, ¿verdad? – dije yo asustado

HERE'S LUNA – dijo una alicornio con una armadura de color negro, no me digas que se volvió nightmare moon

Bien hermana, hagas lo que hagas, asegúrate de no freírlo – dijo celestia… espera, ¿freírme?

El cuerno de luna empezó a brillar y empezó a electrocutarme.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH – grité de dolor

Suficiente, ahora dale la tortura de final del día, mañana acabamos con él – dijo celestia mientras luna

*inserte grito desgarrador de dolor por que se me acabaron las ideas de gritos de dolor que poner* - grité mientras me clavaba una espada en el estómago

Espera, ¿por qué aún sigo vivo? – dije yo débilmente

Porque te hemos puesto un hechizo que te permite seguir vivo, pero aún así podrás sentir dolor – dijo luna

Perfecto luna, podemos irnos – dijo celestia cerrando la puerta.

(Debí haberme quedado en el infierno, tal vez ahí tenga mejor suerte) – dije yo

Dije yo antes de desmayarme…

¿Sabías que zecora tiene un hermano?, se llama Hugg trip y al igual que ella, puede crear pociones mágicas como ningún otro pony puede. – escuchaba en mi mente

Despierta – escuché

Luis, despierta – dijo una voz familiar

Al abrir los ojos, me di cuenta de quién me hablaba era la princesa luna

Espera, ¿me estás liberando? – dije yo

Si, no quería torturarte pero celestia me estaba vigilando – dijo ella quitándome las cadenas – llamé a tus amigas para que se vayan juntos antes mi hermana se dé cuenta.

Gracias luna – dije yo corriendo por el pasillo, no estaba seguro de dónde estaba yendo, pero lo que sabía era que al menos no sería golpeado por un látigo.

Nota del Autor: y este es el octavo capítulo, el noveno está en proceso


	9. De vuelta a la vida

Equestria vs Equestria

Nota del Autor: el hecho relacionado con zecora en el capitulo anterior era referencia a cave story, buen juego

Capítulo 9: De vuelta a la vida.

Pasillos del castillo – 3 días después de la llegada – 18:30 - Luis

[Chrono trigger OST – critical momento]

Estaba huyendo por el pasillo, no había ningún guardia, algo anda mal aquí pensé yo, me había encontrado con las chicas.

¿Qué está sucediendo? – dijo twilight preocupada

Celestia me torturo, luna me liberó, aquí estamos – dije yo

Bien, y esa espada – me dijo applejack apuntando a una espada que aún tenía clavada

¿Alguien me la puede quitar? – dije yo

Aaaaaaaaaahhhh – grité yo mientras pinkie pie tapaba los ojos de fluttershy y rainbow dash me arrancaba la espada

Genial, no sangro y me regenero, celestia se le olvido quitarme el hechizo de regeneración – dije yo impresionado

Eso está bien, pero ahora corre – dijo rainbow dash

Dime, ¿Por qué celestia te está haciendo esto? – dijo twilight

Bueno…

En el pasado:

[The gonk]

GodSun se ha conectado, GodSun se ha unido al equipo RED

LuisOverlord47 (lanzallamas) GodSun

LuisOverlord47 (escopeta) GodSun

LuisOverlord47 (hacha normal) GodSun

LuisOverlord47 está dominando a GodSun

GodSun se cambió el nombre a SADIST MOLESTIA

GodSun: voy a violar a todos, EMPEZANDO POR LUIS

LuisOverlord47: mierda

GodSun: *enorme muro de texto indicando tortura y cosas aterradoras*

RandomUser: y es por esto por qué no voy a server bronies

De vuelta al presente…

Entonces ella se desquitó contigo por que le estabas ganando en un videojuego – dijo rarity

Si – dije yo mientras corríamos por el pasillo

Y de dónde vienes hay un videojuego en donde algunas personas se fijan más en gorras que en el videojuego mismo – dijo pinkie pie

Si – dije yo

Llegamos a los jardines del castillo, todo estaba normal

Bien, ahora sólo te llevamos al bosque everfree y te construimos una casa en secret… - dijo twilight siendo interrumpida por…

HOLY SHIT, un dragón de color verde y ojos rojos, lo peor es que arriba de él estaba…. Celestia.

Hola Luis, te presento a mi dragón, se llama Philips, Philips te presento a tu almuerzo, Luis – dijo celestia

El dragón casi me golpeaba con una de sus garras

Tienen que irse, esto será entre yo y celestia. – dije yo

Pero – dijo twilight

Sin peros – dije yo usando mi sangrienta espada

[Contra 3: the alien wars OST – The final gauntlet (a partir del minuto 1:10)]

Esperaba a que el dragón intentara golpearme con una de sus garras para usar mi espada, al intentar golpearme, le di un espadazo que lo dejó sangrando, usó otra garra y repetí el proceso. Todo fue bien hasta el momento que lanzó fuego por la boca que me quemó el brazo izquierdo, me lance frente al dragón y grite LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOY JEEEEENKINS, clavándole la espada en el pecho, finalmente acabando con la vida del dragón.

Eso es lo que tienes por meterte con Luis – dije yo

Pienso que deberías mirar a tu derecha – dijo celestia flotando en el aire

¿Por qué lo dices? mier… - dije yo dándome cuenta de que el dragón se caía encima de mí.

Jardines del castillo – 3 días después de la llegada – 19:04 – Tercera persona

Celestia había acabado con su enemigo, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron de felicidad a horror, su estudiante y sus amigas de alguna forma descubrirían quién mató al humano, ella seria encerrada en una prisión por abuso de la autoridad, perdería su trono y sus riquezas, ella tuvo una opción…

Hospital – 7 días después de llegar – 11:35 – Tercera persona

En la sala de espera vemos a twilight caminando en círculos, rainbow dash hablando con applejack, fluttershy llorando mientras pinkie pie trataba de animarla, rarity recostada en su sillón de drama y a luna gritándole a celestia por los sucesos de hace 4 días.

Pueden pasar a ver al paciente – dijo la enfermera redheart

Miren, está despertando – dijo pinkie pie emocionada

Sala del hospital – 7 días después de la llegada – 19:07 – Luis

Poco a poco empecé a recuperar la vista espera… ¿aun esto con vida?, miré bien para darme cuenta de que todos estaban esperándome, hasta celestia

Que alguien me diga que está pasando – dije yo

Rarity, trae el espejo – dijo twilight

Al ver al espejo, vi a un unicornio de color azul, crin con dos líneas negras y una celeste al centro.

¿Ese soy yo ahora? – dije yo impresionado

Es como disculpa por hacerte pasar por todo esto hace unos días y como te cambiamos, ya no serás buscado por nadie – dijo celestia

(Como en Grand theft auto) – pensé yo en mi mente

Déjame adivinar, después de matarme te asustaste de que te encerraran en prisión por mal uso de la autoridad, te quiten tu trono, los prisioneros te hagan cosas malas en la ducha, mueras en la cárcel y te lamentes de vengarte de algo realmente inútil, ¿verdad? – dije yo

Si – dijo celestia decepcionada

No importa, ahora soy un unicornio – dije yo

Me basé en una imagen que encontré en tus memorias – dijo ella – acerca de eso, tenemos que hablar a solas

(Mierda, creo que se dio cuenta de cómo se ven en la tierra) – dije yo

Todos se fueron de la habitación

Celestia me dio un pesuñazo

¿Por qué fue eso? – dije yo

Porque tu gente me relacione con discord – dijo celestia enojada - ¿Y es verdad que en tu mundo somos juguetes para niñas?, de verdad me impresiona cómo no has dicho esto por toda esta semana aquí.

Soy bueno ocultando secretos –dije yo

Puedes irte, tus amigas te esperan – dijo celestia feliz

Al salir me fijé en mi cutie mark, era un copo de nieve.

Me reuní con las demás.

¿Qué te dijo la princesa celestia? – dijo twilight

Nada especial – dije yo

¿Pensaran que a partir de aquí todo sigue bien verdad?

Pues se equivocan

Al salir del hospital vi cómo un agujero se abría en el suelo y todos escapaban asustados…

Nota del autor: aquí está otro capítulo más terminando una rivalidad y empezando una nueva aventura. Pienso que fue algo vacía la escena de la pelea, acepto sugerencias


	10. Cosas básicas para vivir en Ponyville

Equestria vs Equestria

Capítulo 10: cosas básicas para vivir en Ponyville

Fuera del hospital – 19:10 - Luis

[Team fortress 2 OST – halloween]

En el piso se estaba formando un agujero de color negro, todos los que estaban cerca salieron corriendo, el viento soplaba más fuerte de lo normal, de el agujero salía un draconequus, o más bien su esqueleto, con unos ojos de color rojo y rodeado de un humo de color negro y portando una hoz (o guadaña o como quieran llamarle).

¿Tú ErEs LuIs OrElLaNa, El HuMaNo QuE sObReViViO a ToDaS eSaS mUeRtEs? – dijo apuntándome a mí con una voz aterradora

No, yo soy emmmmmmmm… (Piensa en un nombre bueno) frosty snow, un unicornio normal – dije yo asustado

Ah, lo siento por asustarlo, de inmediato me voy de aquí – dijo el draconequus

Me salv… - dije yo cuando…

EsO eS lO qUe DiRiA sI tE eStUvIeRa CrEyEnDo – me gritó

Yo soy la muerte, he venido a buscarte por sobrevivir a la muerte más de una vez – me dijo la muerte cambiando a una voz normal

No me culpes, yo tengo mala suerte por haber rescatado a alguien – dije yo

¿Vieron eso? – dijo rainbow dash apuntando al techo de una casa

No te metas – dijimos los dos, pero al mirar, vi una extraña figura de color morado que al instante desapareció

Yo tengo que cumplir un trabajo, ahora mantente quieto – dijo lanzándome un golpe con una de sus garras, fallando con un árbol secándolo al instante

Magia haz tu trabajo – dije yo haciendo brillar mi cuerno y….

Afueras del hospital – 19:15 – Tercera persona

Bueno, eso fue fácil – dijo la muerte mirando a Luis congelado en un cristal de hielo

¡Espera! – Dijo fluttershy – no te lo puedes llevar, tiene que… ayudarme a cuidar mis animales – dijo guiñándole el ojo a las demás

Si, también tiene que ayudarme con mis vestidos – dijo rarity

Ayudarme en la granja – dijo applejack

Necesito a alguien para ayudarme con mis cupcakes – dijo pinkie pie

Y a alguien para limpiar las nubes del cielo – dijo rainbow dash

Pero es un unicornio – dijo la muerte

El punto es que lo necesitamos – dijo twilight sparkle

No lo sé… - dijo la muerte

Te cocinaré un pie de manzana gratis – dijo applejack

Trato hecho – dijo el draconequus

Casa de twilight sparkle – 20:10 - Luis

Gracias por salvarme de esa – dije yo quitándome el hielo

¿Pudiste ver todo? – dijo pinkie pie

Si, al parecer soy aprueba de bajas temperaturas – dije yo – pero necesito que twilight me enseñe magia.

Un rato más tarde…

Primero, levitación – dijo twilight – intenta pensar que esa roca se acerca a ti – dijo apuntando a una roca en el piso

Bien, mmmmm – dije yo haciendo brillar mi cuerno para luego… – auch, creo que use demasiada magia – golpearme con la piedra en la cara

Segundo, iluminación – dijo twilight sparkle, ahora estábamos en una cueva, no se veía nada

A ver – dije yo – – gritamos asustados al ver a un dragón despertándolo con nuestros gritos

Los dos salimos corriendo mientras el dragón nos gritaba:

Aléjense de mi cueva, estoy tratando de dormir.

Tercero, tele transportación – dijo twilight sparkle, ahora estábamos afuera de su casa. – relájate y piensa en el lugar al que quieres ir

Al cerrar mis ojos y pensar, mas tarde regresé cubierto de vario hielo

Funciona – dije yo

¿A dónde fuiste? – dijo twilight sparkle

A fillyaska. Te recomiendo que compres un diccionario para hablar filliasqués y varia ropa de lana para el frío.

Hechizo final, un rayo de magia normal – dijo usando uno contra un tronco de árbol

Yo lancé un hechizo que tenía forma de estaca, congelando el tronco

Al parecer tengo habilidades de hielo – dije yo

Ahora tengo que buscar una casa en Ponyville, no puedo vivir para siempre en tu casa twilight – dije yo

Acerca de eso, celestia me envió esta carta – me dijo entregándome una carta que decía:

A quien solía ser un humano Luis

Necesitas una casa, por eso tienes que ir a la calle XXXXXXXXX, te compré una casa y dentro de ella te dejé 13.000 bits para que empieces a vivir aquí

-Princesa Celestia

Qué carta más corta – dije yo

Si, la princesa celestia no es la mejor escribiendo cartas – dijo twilight

Más tarde en la calle literalmente llamada XXXXXXXXX…

A veces odio a celestia

La casa era pequeña, pintada de un color verde limón y tenia las ventanas rotas.

(Trollestia ataca de nuevo) – pensé yo en mi mente

Pero esa casa se parece a ti – escuche otra voz en mi mente

No me digas que aún sigues en mi mente – dije yo

¿Qué? – dijo twilight al lado mío

No es nada – dije yo – la casa se ve horrible

De algo servirán esos 13.000 bits – dijo Damien en mi mente

Al entrar en la casa, era peor, no había muebles, todas las paredes estaban pintadas de un color gris y llenas de telarañas.

Twilight, tenemos que ir a canterlot, hay que comprar muebles – dije yo

Pero ya son las 21:48 – dijo twilight sparkle

Tendré que usar el sillón – dije yo

Casa de twilight sparkle – 22:15 – Luis

Entonces me puse a dormir en ese sillón…

Algún lugar desconocido – 22:18 – Tercera persona

[Portal 2 OST – reconstructing science (la canción del tráiler)]

Señor, sobrevivió al dragón, sobrevivió al infierno, se nos acaban las ideas – dijo una voz

Veo que tengo que hacer todo por mí mismo – dijo otra voz de manera calmada

Nota del Autor: y este es el capítulo 10, el capítulo 11 va en progreso


	11. The devil went to canterlot

Equestria vs Equestria

Capítulo 11: the devil went to canterlot

Al amanecer el día siguiente me encontré a twilight al parecer intentando encontrar algo

Twilight, ¿Qué sucede? – dije yo

Rainbow dash me pidió investigar de donde viene un trozo de tela de color morado, hoy iba a hacer el paso final de la investigación y no encuentro el trozo de tela de color morado - dijo twilight

No te preocupes, recuerda que hoy tenemos que comprar cosas para mi casa y de regreso, buscamos el trozo de tela – dije yo

Bien, invitare a mis amigas – dijo ella

Canterlot – 11:25 – Luis

Llegamos a canterlot y pasamos por varias tiendas, rarity se tardó como una hora en comprar algo en una tienda de ropa, twilight compró los libros más nuevos, hasta que llegamos a la tienda de muebles para hogar. Al entrar compré las cosas necesarias para mi casa.

Mira, una nueva consola Xcolt 360 – dijo rainbow dash rogándome que la comprara – y solo son 300 bits

Bueno, también lo compraré – dije yo

Al salir de la tienda…

¿De verdad es necesario comprar una pantalla de televisión HD? – me dijo twilight

Sólo eran 500 bits, ¿Qué malo podría pasar? – dije yo

CUIDADO – dijo twilight creando un escudo de magia protegiéndonos de un auto a punto de caer sobre nosotros.

[killing floor OST – abandon all]

Luis, te he estado buscando y ahora te quiero muerto – dijo un alicornio morado, con una crin de color negro, con unos ojos de color rojo y con una cutie Mark de un agujero negro.

Oh mierda… - dije yo al darme cuenta de quién era

Tu eres el que me mató – dijo rainbow dash intentando atacarlo, pero siendo detenida por la magia de twilight sparkle

El me lanzó una esfera de color negro destruyendo mis muebles

MI PANTALLA HD – dije yo viendo como se perdían 7.000 bits en muebles

¿Por qué no te quedas quieto? – dijo lanzándome más esferas destruyendo todo a su paso

Yo use algo de magia y logré crear una enorme esfera de hielo, apenas reaccionando lance la esfera impactando contra él y cayendo sobre unos cuantos edificios.

No me vencerás tan fácilmente – dijo él mientras me lanzaba un camión de repartición

Yo lo convertí en hielo y al tocarlo, lo deshice impresionándome de lo que podía hacer

Twilight necesito algo de ayuda - dije yo, pero twilight aún estaba impresionada por la existencia de más de un alicornio y por su especialidad con la magia negra.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que él se lanzó contra mí y me hizo chocar contra unos cuantos edificios y atravesándolo por completo, de inmediato comencé a congelar su ala derecha y continuando con la izquierda, ambos cayendo desde 10 pisos de altura.

Pagarás por esto algún día - dijo él alicornio refiriéndose a sus alas

Mientras caíamos yo recordé el hechizo de tele transportación y lo usé recordando la entrada del edificio.

Al mirar la calle, él estaba derribado en el piso.

Esta no será la única vez que pelearemos, volveré – dijo él desapareciendo en una esfera de color negro

¿Ese era el pegaso de la otra vez? – dijo twilight

Y creo que esta no será la única vez donde nos encontremos – dije yo

Miren, dejó algo – dijo pinkie pie

Al ver, vi que era una cinta que decía PROPIEDAD DE LABORATORIOS WHITE SILLA

Espera, ¿Acaso esos laboratorios no quebraron? – dijo rainbow dash

Creo que el laboratorio y este alicornio están relacionados de alguna forma – dije yo

Tuvimos que recomprar todo lo que habíamos comprado, fue suerte que estaban con garantía. No estábamos yendo de canterlot, o al menos de lo que aún seguía en pie.

'' esta no será la única vez que pelearemos, volveré'' – esas palabras no paraban de sonar en mi cabeza.

Ahora estás jodido – dijo Damien

Odio decir esto, pero él tenía razón, ahora me perseguía a muerte un alicornio capaz de destruirme en un segundo y lo peor era que nunca sabré cuándo va a atacar. Pero de lo que estaba seguro, era que la cinta del laboratorio nos iba a ayudar en mucho.

A la tarde…

Había ordenado todo en mi casa, ahora estaba limpia y con todo lo que necesitaba, el horrible color verde limón se había cambiado por uno blanco, las telarañas habían desaparecido porque yo usé mi magia congelando a las arañas matándolas al instante, Luego me fui a dormir.

Sueño de Luis - ? – Luis

Al despertar, estaba en Ponyville, no sucedía nada hasta que de repente, un portal apareció detrás de mí y una garra mecánica me sostuvo y me llevó hasta el portal. Luego vi a unos científicos experimentando conmigo, añadiéndome alas, cambiándome el color y cambiando mi magia, aparecí en una sala de pruebas, yo usando mi nueva magia, había destrozado la sala de pruebas y matando a varios científicos, para luego avisarme que me iban a matar. Luego me veía a mi mismo en una horca.

Has hecho muchos daños, pero esta horca lo va a terminar todo – dijo uno de todos los científicos mirándome de manera seria.

No permitiría que me hagan esto, usando el hechizo de tele transportación, llegué hasta ello

Espera… ¿Qué está pasan…? – dijo uno de los científicos apenas entendiendo lo que sucedía.

Usando magia creando esferas negras vi como ellos se desintegraban, eso ya no me importaba, yo solo quería escapar.

¡ALERTA! ¡EL ESPECIMEN HA ESCAPADO REPITO, EL ESPECIMEN HA ESCAPADO! – escuche en un walkie talkie seguido de una alarma

Un grupo de guardias con pistolas de dardos intentó detenerme, fallando al instante de usar una esfera negra contra ellos. Al llegar a la entrada del laboratorio.

¿Qué acabo de soñar? - dije yo despertando del sueño mientras miraba la hora en un despertador al lado mío, eran las 7:15

Bueno, algo de dormir no haría daño – dije yo acomodándome para dormir.

Nota del Autor: bueno, ese es el capítulo once, el capítulo doce está en progreso.


	12. ¡El equipo MGC ataca!

Equestria vs Equestria

Nota del autor: si, White silla es una contraparte de Black mesa, solo que no tienen mucho en común

Capítulo 12: ¡el equipo MGC ataca!

Al despertar, me preparé desayuno y fui a la casa de twilight sparkle

Hola twilight – dije yo

Hola Luis, ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo ella

Bueno, ¿recuerdas la cinta que dejó ese alicornio en canterlot? –dije yo

Si –me respondió twilight

Tenemos que ir a White silla –dije yo

Sabes que es un laboratorio abandonado ubicado en los lugares más helados de equestria –dijo twilight sparkle

Hay que intentar ir, tal vez encontremos algo –dije yo

Bien –dijo sin ánimo

Habíamos llamado a las chicas, ahora todos hicimos un viaje hasta el laboratorio abandonado.

Bien, si cruzamos el bosque everfree, seguido de la tierra de los volcanes y pasando por fillyaska llegaremos hoy día mismo al laboratorio – dijo twilight mientras miraba un mapa de equestria

¿Pero…. Acaso no… es algo…. Peligroso? –dijo fluttershy asustada

Es eso o pasar por la tierra de los dragones y luego por el reino de los grifos –dije yo mirando una parte del mapa

Al pasar por el bosque everfree hicimos algunas conversaciones

Veo algo… verde –dijo pinkie pie

Es un árbol –dijo rainbow dash

Bien –dijo pinkie pie- veo algo… verde

Pinkie, lo único que hay aquí son árboles – dijo rainbow dash

Veo algo… celeste –dijo pinkie pie

Pinkie, eso el cielo –dijo rainbow dash

No, está ahí y se está moviendo – dijo apuntando a una sombra a la que se veían unos ojos color morado como los de twilight sparkle

Stop right there criminal scum! –dije yo apuntándole haciendo que escape

Perseguimos a la sombra por todo el bosque, estábamos a punto de atraparla cuando…

Estás rodeada, ahora dinos quién eres –dijo twilight

La criatura, que estaba cubierta de hojas y ramas, dejó ver un cuerno de color celeste y al mismo tiempo hizo un enorme destello, al recuperar la vista ya se había ido.

¿Qué fue eso? –dijo applejack

No lo sé, pero tiene un muy mal estilo de la moda por usar hojas y ramas como vestido –dijo rarity

Miren, ahí está la salida –dije yo

Al salir, nos encontramos en una enorme montaña, todo estaba hecho de piedra y habían varios cráteres, uno hizo erupción y asustó a fluttershy haciendo que me abrazara del susto

(Fui abrazado por fluttershy) –dije feliz en mi mente

Fluttershy, si tienes miedo, puedo llevarte a tu casa cuando quieras –dijo twilight mientras al mismo tiempo fluttershy se lanzaba encima de twilight sparkle

HAZLOHAZLOHAZLOHAZLO –dijo asustada

Bien –al decir esto, twilight uso un hechizo con fluttershy y la envió directo en su casa

A veces siento como que alguien me está vigilando –dijo rainbow dash

Yo también amiga, yo también –dijo applejack

Al mirar a un lado, vi algo borroso de lejos, era de color rosa y estaba pateando una roca de color rojo carmesí…

Twilight, ¿Qué sucede si alguien golpea esa roca de ahí? –dije yo

Provoca una ERUPCION MULTIPLE –dijo mientras todos escapábamos de varias explosiones causadas por los cráteres

Miren, ahí hay una cueva –dijo pinkie pie apuntando a una cueva

Todos entramos y vimos cómo por donde pasamos nos pudimos haber cubierto por lava y piedras encendidas en fuego.

Eso es todo, me largo de aquí –dijo rarity haciendo un hechizo y tele transportándose a su casa.

Creo que mi hermano necesita mi ayuda –dijo applejack

¿Estás asustada? –dije yo

No, sólo creo que necesita mi ayuda –dijo ella, sin embargo yo pude notar que ella estaba mintiendo.

Twilight tele transportó a applejack y seguimos nuestro viaje a través de la cueva, twilight estaba iluminando todo.

¿No es raro? –dije yo

¿Qué cosa? –dijo rainbow dash

Mientras hemos estado viajando, alguien nos ha estado intentado o evitar o matarnos –dije yo

¿Vieron eso? –dijo rainbow dash apuntando a algo al fondo de la cueva moverse, era de color marrón y blanco.

Dejémosle ir, tal vez nos suceda lo mismo que en el bosque –dije yo

Luego vimos la salida de la cueva y al salir, vimos una zona entera cubierta por nieve.

Esperen un momento –dijo twilight mientras ella se tele transportaba

Al regresar ella traía tres suéteres de lana

Se los pedí a rarity –dijo twilight sparkle

Yo no necesito uno –dije yo

Caminamos un tiempo antes de que algo sucediese

Por fin las encontramos –dijo una voz

Es hora de mi venganza –dijo otra muy familiar

¿Alguien quiere algo de comer? –dijo otra que me daba escalofríos

Desaparecer algo de nieve, pudimos ver tres criaturas en frente de nosotros,

Una era una unicornio de color celeste, crin blanca y ojos morados, era Trixie.

La segunda era una grifo, supongo que era Gilda.

Y la tercera… no me creerán. Era otra pinkie pie pero con el pelo liso y de un color más oscuro.

¿Qué hacen aquí? –dijo twilight

Verás, supongo que algunos no sabrán de donde vengo así que les explicaré –dijo la otra pinkie pie

Recuerdo que hace unos meses atrás, su amiga – dijo apuntando a pinkie pie –tenía pesadillas acerca de ella misma matando a otros ponis en Ponyville, esa era yo, todo fue feliz hasta el día en que la llevaron a un siquiatra. Desde ese día yo desaparecí, todo estaba perdido, hasta que un amable señor alicornio me permitió venir a este mundo y planear mi venganza –dijo mientras la pupila de sus ojos se encogía cada vez más.

Pinkamena, amiga, cuánto tiempo sin verte –dijo Damien

(¿La conoces?) –le dije yo mentalmente

Si, era una mind breaker como yo, hasta ese día en el que desapareció –dijo Damien

Pero nos conocimos en un bar y descubrimos que teníamos varias cosas en común –dijo Trixie

Y entonces he estado esperando el día para demostrarle a rainbow dash que venga conmigo y que se aleje de esas torpes ponis –dijo Gilda

Formando así el grupo MGC –dijo Pinkamena

Magia –dijo Trixie

Grifos –dijo Gilda

Cupcakes –dijo Pinkamena

Por ellas chicas –dijo Trixie

Gilda empezó a pelear con rainbow dash al mismo tiempo que Trixie con twilight y pinkie pie con Pinkamena.

Rainbow dash se alejó de Gilda y comenzó a volar en el aire para luego caer en picada contra ella, Gilda le dio un zarpazo a rainbow dash dejándole una marca.

Si así lo quieres –dijo rainbow dash mirando su herida

Rainbow dash ahora estaba en el aire y al caer comenzó a darle varios pesuñazos a Gilda en la cara.

Mientras que con Trixie y twilight…

Trixie comenzó a lanzar varios hechizos de ataque a twilight, algunos los recibió mientras que otros los evitó.

No te dejaré ganar esta, twilight –dijo Trixie mientras flotaba en el aire y sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, lanzando un enorme rayo sobre twilight, lo que ella no sabía era que twilight usó un hechizo de reflejo, haciendo caer a Trixie del cielo, estuvo a punto de impactar en el piso, pero twilight la sostuvo con magia haciéndola caer suavemente.

Y con pinkie pie y Pinkamena…

Pinkamena había sacado un cuchillo en intento apuñalar a pinkie pie, fallando mientras pinkie pie esquivaba cada puñalada riéndose al mismo tiempo.

¿Podrías quedarte quieta por un segundo? Intento matarte –dijo Pinkamena mientras pinkie pie la esquivaba.

¡Sorpresa! –dijo pinkie pie saliendo detrás de su enemiga y dándole un golpe con una sartén.

Ahora las tres estaban en el piso, algo debilitadas.

Volveremos, y les aseguro que la próxima vez acabaremos con ustedes –dijo Trixie mientras se tele transportaba con las demás.

Entonces… todo este tiempo nos odiaban –dijo twilight aún sin creer lo que sucedió

Veo que ya no quiere ser más mi amiga –dijo rainbow dash mirando al piso con nieve mencionando a Gilda

¿La señora mala aún no se fue? –dijo pinkie pie

Tal vez de alguna forma nos reconciliemos todos, ahora hay que buscar el laboratorio –dije yo

Y salvar equestria –dijo rainbow dash alegre

Y ayudar a la princesa celestia –dijo twilight

Miren, ahí está –dijo pinkie pie apuntando a un edificio abandonado que decía LABORATORIOS WHITE SILLA

Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos?, a entrar –dije yo

Nota del autor: bueno, aquí está el capítulo doce.


	13. El pasado de un alicornio

Equestria vs Equestria

Nota del Autor: si, esta vez en vez de hacerlos esperar dos días para un nuevo capítulo, les traigo otro, disfrútenlo

Capítulo 13: El pasado de un alicornio

La entrada de la puerta necesitaba una tarjeta de identificación.

Al demonio la identificación, yo quiero entrar –gritó rainbow dash lanzándose contra la puerta y acto seguido derribándola.

Supongo que debieron pagarle menos a los constructores de aquí –dije yo mirando la puerta en el piso

[Chrono trigger OST – ruined world]

Al entrar al laboratorio todo estaba oscuro, twilight intentó iluminar, pero no iluminaba del todo

Mira una linterna, y esta justo al lado de… ese… cadáver. –dije yo apuntando a una linterna en el piso, al lado había un poni en el piso de color verde, crin de color azul y con un chaleco kevlar.

Supongo que era un guardia de seguridad –dijo rainbow dash

Tomé la linterna y la sostuve con magia, iluminando al mismo tiempo impactado con lo que vi, había sangre por todos lados, algunos científicos en el piso quienes no respiraban.

Algo terrible debió haber pasado aquí –dijo twilight

Estuvimos caminando por los pasillos mientras veíamos siempre la misma imagen.

**En algún lugar de los laboratorios…**

[FORMAS DE VIDA ENCONTRADAS]

[ENCENDIENDO LUCES…]

[INICIANDO SISTEMAS…]

**De vuelta con los protagonistas…**

Nos encontramos con un poni terrestre extraño, en vez de pesuñas tenía garras filosas, sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche y nos miraba con rabia tranquilamente. Al lado de él había una nota cerca de una mesa partida en dos.

CRIATURA 833 MOLERAGE

Al experimentar con una posible vida subterránea, creamos esta criatura, tiene garras filosas perfectas para romper rocas y excavar, es rápido.

ADVERTENCIA: ESTA CRIATURA ATACA A MUERTE A CUALQUIERA QUIEN ILUMINE SU CARA, AL PARECER ES SENSIBLE A LA LUZ.

Bueno, mientras no iluminemos su cara con una linterna todo estará bien –dije yo

De repente escuchamos una voz femenina

[INICIANDO ILUMINACION]

La luz se prendió y el molerage se lanzó contra mí

Me cago en mi mala suerte –dije yo mientras sostenía por las garras al monstruo

Y entonces la criatura se detuvo de atacarme, al mirarle la espalda vi que tenía un cuchillo clavado.

Gracias twilight –dije yo

Yo no fui –dijo ella

Me salvaste dashie –dije yo

Yo tampoco te salvé–dijo ella

Pinkie –dije yo ahora con rabia

Yo menos –dijo pinkie pie

¿Acaso querían que intentara matarme? –dije yo enojado

Fui yo –dijo un unicornio de color amarillo, crin verde, como cutie mark una piedra amarilla y con una bata de científico.

Aquí me conocen como doctor topacio. –Dijo él –de nada por salvarte, esa criatura me causó problemas desde el accidente –dijo asustado en la última palabra

¿Accidente? –dije yo

Vamos a la sala de pruebas para hablar –dijo el unicornio

Pasamos por algunos pasillos y entramos por algunas salas llenas de muerte.

Al menos me podría decir que hace aquí –dije yo

Todo a su tiempo –dijo él, aunque noté una sonrisa al decir eso

Llegamos, ahora solo deben encender ese botón mientras yo me mantengo detrás de ti –dijo doctor topacio apuntándome a mí

Bien -dije yo algo extrañado

Al darme la vuelta…

CUIDADO LUIS –dijo twilight mientras suspendía en el aire al doctor, ahora con sus ojos rojos de ira – no lo puedo sostener por mucho tiempo.

Yo use mi magia y lo congelé por completo

¿Qué fue eso? –dije yo

Fue un imitador –dijo una voz al fondo de la sala, al darme la vuelta era el mismo científico pero con una herida en un brazo (¿O debería decir pata?).

Yo soy el verdadero doctor, desde el incidente hay unos cuantos de estos en el laboratorio –continuó él

¿Me podrían decir de una vez acerca de ese maldito accidente? –dije yo

De inmediato –dijo algo asustado

[Portal 2 OST – reconstructing science]

Estos son los laboratorios White silla, creadores de las manzanas combustible y de traje térmico, teníamos a varios científicos trabajando en varios proyectos diferentes para mejorar la vida del poni de hoy en día. Hubo un tiempo en que no se nos ocurrió alguna idea, todo cambió cuando se le ocurrió algo nuevo a la científica Inki pie.

Esa es mi hermana –dijo pinkie pie alegre

Si me dejan terminar, su idea era crear un alicornio que ayude a ambas princesas en sus trabajos reales, sabíamos que nadie se ofrecería para las pruebas, así que creamos un portal a una dimensión alterna. –dijo él

Verán, existen universos y dentro de ellos dimensiones, en cada uno de ellos hay cambios o enormes o pequeños, pero la cosa es que hicimos uno y habíamos traído a un unicornio de color rojo y crin blanca, le cambiamos en color por que ese era terrible, le añadimos alas aunque sabíamos que le dolía mas a él que a nosotros y finalmente lo operamos cerebralmente para aumentar su poder mágico.

Pero todo cambió cuando…

¿La nación del fuego atacó? –dije yo bromeando

No sé lo que me hablas, pero no, teníamos a un científico demente, por que el en secreto corrompía mentalmente a nuestros especímenes volviéndolos agresivos, no me acuerdo su nombre, pero tenía que ver con el clima. El día que empezamos a probar a nuestro alicornio, él lo corrompió mentalmente en secreto, no lo supimos hasta que asesinó brutalmente a todos los científicos en esta sala de pruebas, intentamos matarlo en una horca, pero él logró escapar, en el camino mató a varios de mis colegas, incluyendo a el científico demente, yo sobreviví con unos cuantos por estar en la sala de cámaras de seguridad. Y debido a eso prometimos ocultar en secreto lo que sucedió. –explicó todo hasta que fue interrumpido por pinkie pie

Recuerdo que Inki estaba asustada el día que perdió su trabajo y la hice sentir mejor con una fiesta de reunión familiar, había globos, helado, chocolate –dijo pinkie pie hasta que twilight la interrumpió tapándole la boca

Por favor sigue –dijo twilight

Recuerdo que antes de escapar dijo: RECORDARÁN EL DÍA QUE SE METIERON CON DARKVOID, curioso, porque nosotros lo llamamos experimento 165 –dijo él algo pensativo

Cool story bro, pero tenemos que irnos –dije yo

Me parecer bien para mí –dijo el hasta que…

Veo que tengo más amigos con quien jugar –dijo una voz robótica

[Portal 2 OST – bombs for throwing at you (o también conocido como four part plan]

Despertaron a RD20 –dijo él asustado

¿RD20? –dije yo

Bueno, aquel científico estaba enamorado en secreto de ti –dijo apuntando a rainbow dash –pero él sabía que tú no te acercarías a él, así que construyo una súper-computadora que emule tus emociones –dijo rápidamente

¡Lo mato! –gritó rainbow dash

Sin embargo, un virus entró a RD20 causando que se volviera loca, matando a unos científicos en la sala de ingeniería, por suerte logramos apagarla y ahora mismo se encendió por encontrar 3 razas ponis diferentes. –dijo él

¿Cómo es eso? –dije yo

Ahora tenemos que escapar –dijo él ahora mientras escapábamos por los pasillos.

Verán, creamos un sistema de inicio por criaturas, sólo hicimos que se encendiera cuando entren un unicornio, un pegaso y un poni terrestre, pero veo que el caos del experimento 165 provocó que recuperara su funcionamiento – dijo mientras huíamos

¿Cuántas mierdas creó ese demente? –dije yo

De repente una puerta de metal en la salida fue cerrándose lentamente, el usó magia para sostenerla.

No queda mucho tiempo, tienen que huir –dijo topacio

Pero te quedarás atrapado –dijo rainbow dash

Yo sé cómo tratar con súper-computadoras, estaré bien –dijo mientras los cuatro escapábamos

La puerta se cerró y logramos escapar del laboratorio abandonado mientras escuchábamos algo decir: APAGANDO SISTEMAS

Entonces no fue un problema de competencia lo que causó que el laboratorio cerrara–dijo twilight

No puedo creerlo –dijo rainbow dash

¿Qué alguien siempre estuvo enamorado de ti en secreto? –dijo pinkie pie

No, que alguien sea tan cerebrito como para intentar crear una copia de mí –dijo rainbow dash.

Al mirar la hora en mi reloj (si, en la tienda había comprado uno nuevo, lo siento por no escribirlo), decían las 21:47

Creo que debemos irnos, twilight ¿estás lista? –dije yo

Claro que sí –dijo ella haciendo brillar su cuerno y enviándonos a….

Twilight –dije yo

¿Sí? –dijo ella

Esta no es tu casa –dije yo mirando ahora una enorme sala con un trono en medio, en el estaba sentado…

Nota del Autor: les pongo otro capítulo, es cliffhanger problem reviewers?


	14. Mientras tanto en un castillo

Equestria vs Equestria

Capítulo 14: Mientras tanto en un castillo

[Portal 2 OST (la música de este juego es buena) – the part where he kills you]

Frente al trono estaba darkvoid, pero lo raro era que tenía alas de dragón

Bien, bien, bien, ¿quién tenemos aquí? –dijo él mientras bebía de una copa al lado de su trono –supongo que notaste mis nuevas alas, las conseguí desde nuestro primer encuentro.

Twilight, intenta llevarnos a un buen lugar la próxima vez –dije yo enojado

No fue ella quien los trajo verán, yo estuve esperando el momento en que se tele transportaran para yo poder cambiarles su destino y llevarlos hasta mi. –dijo darkvoid

Le lancé un hechizo de hielo, pero al impactar, no hizo más que deshacerse en el aire.

Si, esperaba a que hicieras eso, tengo un hechizo anti-hielo, lo que significa nada de hielo para mí, y FUEGO PARA TI –dijo lanzando una enorme esfera en llamas hacia mí, pero logré esquivarla chocando contra el piso.

Técnica FEAR no nos falles –dije yo mientras los cuatro escapábamos

¡No dejen que se escapen! –gritó darkvoid llamando a varios guardias.

Todo era como un laberinto, no sabíamos dónde iba a parar cada pasillo y nos encontrábamos cada vez con más guardias (Que por si me preguntan vestían una máscara de color negro, trajes aprueba de fuego de color gris y usaban armas de fuego, definitivamente esto no era equestria). Al llegar a una sala noté algo.

Supongo que él necesita esto –dije yo mientras tomaba unos papeles sobre una mesa y un mapa puesto al lado

A ver, debemos entrar en la siguiente puerta a la derecha –dije yo mientras escapábamos para encontrarnos con más guardias

Son demasiados –dijo rainbow dash mientras le daba pesuñazos a un guardia en el piso

Tengo una idea –dije yo creando con magia una espada de hielo de color azul y atacando a unos cuanto guardias abriendo el camino

¿Cómo se te ocurrió? –dijo twilight

Lo vi en un sueño –dije yo

Miren, ahí está la salida –dijo pinkie pie

Y está protegida por un guardia –dijo rainbow dash en un tono algo decepcionada

En la salida, había un poni terrestre de color rojo, musculoso, más grande que uno normal, sus pesuñas estaban cubiertas de acero, usaba máscara de gorila, arriba de él estaba flotando darkvoid en el aire.

Supongo que otra vez más di un paso más adelante que tú mi amigo Luis –dijo él haciendo aparecer una copa de vino y empezando a beberla

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –dije yo

Conozco a alguien –dijo él – me gustaría verlos morir, pero tengo otras cosas más importantes, acaba con él, Mac

[Serious sam the first encounter OST – fight 1]

¡! –gritó el poni musculoso lanzándose a nosotros como un conductor loco intentando atropellar a un peatón

Los cuatro nos fuimos a direcciones distintas esquivando el golpe y destruyendo una pared del lugar, yo creé una enorme esfera de hielo y la lancé contra él, al mismo tiempo congelándole las pesuñas.

Rainbow dash se lanzó contra el poni con esteroides chocando contra él y desmayándose en el piso

¡¿Rainbow dash, estas bien? –dije yo

Mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela de vuelo, todos me molestan –dijo algo mareada

Perfecto –le respondí

Pinkie pie al ver a su amiga en el piso se lanzó contra el poni musculoso y le empezó a dar varias patadas, sacar dos pistolas de la nada y disparándole con ambas mientras gritaba rápidamente BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

El poni musculoso ahora estaba sangrando y se lanzó contra pinkie pie, fallando y chocando con otra pared de la sala, o al menos de lo que quedaba de ella.

Yo aproveché la oportunidad y creé una espada de hielo lanzándosela en la espalda, matándolo al instante.

–gritó de dolor antes de caerse al piso

Al menos agradece que no fue una flecha en la rodilla –dije yo

Pinkie pie levantó a rainbow dash y ella le preguntó:

¿Dónde aprendiste eso de las pistolas?

Conozco a un amigo –dijo pinkie pie

Yo le había pasado un papel a twilight sparkle

Toma, es un hechizo para crear portales de regreso a equestria, lo encontré aquí –le dije yo, al terminar de leerlo, twilight comenzó a iluminar su cuerno

Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos –le dije yo a twilight para que se apurara al hacer un hechizo de portal

Se abrió un portal de color morado, al otro lado se veía el pueblo, todos saltamos al mismo tiempo y logramos escapar.

Estuvo cerca -dijo rainbow dash

Luis, te noto algo raro –me dijo twilight sparkle

No es nada –dije yo

En realidad estaba pensando en las imágenes que Damien me mostró una noche antes de llegar a equestria, el infierno se volvió realidad, el escape de los guardias se volvió verdad, ¿Qué tal si también se volvía realidad la tercera y cuarta imagen?

Equestria a Luis, ¿me escuchas? –dijo rainbow dash

Creo que para ocultarme aquí en Ponyville deberíamos llamarte frosty snow –dijo twilight

Pero ese nombre se me ocurrió cuando estaba asustado, ¿no puede ser algo como frozen star o raging blizzard? –dije yo

Frosty snow te va mejor –dijo pinkie pie

Bien –dije yo algo desanimado

¿Qué son esos papeles? –dijo twilight apuntando a los papeles con los que escapé de la guarida de darkvoid

Al abrir el más grande era más o menos así:

PLAN DE DOMINIO

Dominar equestria Oscuridad y construir castillo propio

Encontrarme con Luis

Acabar con los elementos de la armonía

Matar a Luis

Obtener el poder de el espíritu de la ira

Dominar las equestrias de los otros universos

Lo siguiente era hablar con la princesa acerca de esto pero ahora era de noche, cada uno nos fuimos a nuestras casas, todos pensando acerca de los hechos últimamente.

Nota del Autor: aquí está el capítulo catorce para ustedes


	15. El informante

Equestria vs Equestria

Capítulo 15: El informante

**¿? - ¿? – Luis**

Oh no, otro de esos sueños raros otra vez –dije yo

Al verme noté que me había vuelto un pegaso, era de color amarillo, crin de un amarillo un poco más oscuro y con una cutie mark de tres relámpagos chocando contra una nube, al fijarme más detalladamente noté que estaba volando y a partir de eso comencé a hacer acrobacias en el aire.

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –dije yo mientras hacía un ''barrel roll''

Todo parecía bien, pero entre las nubes, un pegaso de color morado que todos conocemos comenzó a acercarse a toda velocidad intentando lanzarse contra mí, de inmediato lo esquivé.

¿Acaso no puedes dejarme tranquilo? –dije yo

Ni en tus sueños –dijo darkvoid

(No lo pudo haber dicho mejor) –dijo Damien

**[Killing floor OST – infectious cadaver]**

Me comenzó a lanzar varias nubes cubiertas en electricidad, sabía que eso me haría cagar por ser un pegaso así que lo mejor que pude hacer era esquivarlos, hasta el momento que llegó uno, noté que era inmune a la electricidad. Al parecer darkvoid también lo notó y me atrapó en el aire para luego tirarse en picada contra el piso, cerca de unos pocos metros de chocar yo dije:

Nope

Y cambié posiciones con él volviéndose quien iba a recibir el daño, estábamos a punto de caer cuando…

*bip bip*

Al mirar el reloj al lado decía 10:00, la alarma del despertador me había despertado, al fijarme, era aún un unicornio, raro, ¿por qué en un sueño me volvería un pegaso?, ese era un misterio.

Preparé mi desayuno como todas las mañanas para acordarme que yo y las mane 6 teníamos que hablar con la princesa celestia acerca de los papeles y del peligro que se acercaba a equestria.

**Un tiempo más tarde…**

Nos reunimos en una sala de reuniones (no, ¿enserio?), estaban todos allí y yo comencé a hablar.

Princesa celestia, ayer habíamos hecho un viaje a unos laboratorios abandonados llamados White silla y al mismo tiempo descubrimos la razón por la que cerró –dije yo con un tono serio

Al parecer fue destruido por un alicornio –dijo twilight

Imposible, yo y mi hermana somos las únicas alicornios sobrevivientes desde cierto incidente –dijo Luna

Ese es el punto al que quería llegar, el alicornio fue hecho artificialmente e iba a ser destinado a ayudarla en sus tareas reales –dije yo

Dun dun duuuuuuuun –dijo rainbow dash

Debido a un inconveniente, ahora está enojado y suelto –dijo pinkie pie

Pero lo peor de todo es lo siguiente, ¿sabe algo acerca de las equestrias luz y oscuridad?, ¿y acerca del espíritu de la Ira? –dije yo mostrando los planos de ayer sobre la mesa

Lo lamento, pero no tengo idea acerca de esto –dijo celestia

Bueno, sólo queda una opción y tendrá que ser con un informante –dije yo

No me digas que es… -dijo celestia cuando la interrumpí

Si, él –dije yo mirando a los jardines reales

**En los jardines reales…**

¿Dónde estoy? –dijo el draconequus mirando a su alrededor

Discord, seré breve, necesitamos información, no puedes usar magia, te encadenamos para que no puedas escapar y espero que nos ayudes –dije yo con un tono de seriedad

Necesitamos saber acerca de esto –dijo twilight mostrando los papeles de ayer

Buscaste al draconequus indicado para esto –dijo discord –sin embargo, necesito algo a cambio

Te daremos tu propio día del año para crear caos –dije yo sacando un contrato

Trato hecho –dijo discord firmando

Y con eso aceptaste que será el día 29 de febrero –dije yo usando una lupa sobre una sección del contrato

Veo que eso fue algo inteligente de tu parte, ahora empecemos…

Tenemos una madre alicornio y un padre draconequus, ¿quieren que les diga como nací yo y mis hermanos? –dijo discord

NO –dijo twilight

DO NOT WANT –dije yo

NUNCA –dijo applejack

Eso fue un sí –dijo discord poniéndonos una horrenda imagen mental en nuestra cabeza

**[Chrono trigger OST – corridors of time]**

Y un tiempo más tarde, nacieron 3 draconequus y 2 alicornios, por eso nuestros padres planearon tener una hija alicornio.

Los hijos eran yo, muerte, axerage, Celestia y saintstaff

Un momento, ¿me dices que tu y celestia son…? –dije yo sonriendo

No lo digas –dijo ella

Hermanos jajajajajajajajajajjajaja –dije yo riéndome

Sólo continúa –dijo celestia a discord

Después de que naciera Luna, mi hermano Axerage, el mayor de nosotros, mató a saintstaff con su magia, por eso nuestros padres lo encerraron en el interior de esta montaña que sostiene el castillo, para ser vigilado por celestia.

Luego no me podía controlar, sentía el poder en mis garras y empecé mi dominio del caos, para ser derrotado por celestia y Luna, desde eso, he estado encerrado en esta estatua de piedra, pero con el poder de la omnisciencia para poder ver todo lo que sucedía.

Más tarde nuestros padres notaron que se rompió el sello que bloqueaba a axerage y poseyó a Luna convirtiéndola en nightmare moon, para ser encerrada en la luna y 1000 años más tarde ser liberada del fantasma de mi hermano y ser encerrado otra vez por las nuevas portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

El punto es que existen dos equestrias, la de la luz y la de oscuridad, puedo ver que la de la oscuridad ha sido conquistada por un nuevo líder, que intenta obtener el poder de axerage y estos planos indican que esta es la siguiente equestria en ser dominada. –dijo terminando todo con seriedad

Rainbow dash se había quedado dormida, twilight estaba escribiendo todo y el resto estaba escuchando la historia.

Hagan lo posible por detenerlo –dijo discord

Celestia lo volvió a convertir en piedra y al ver la hora eran las 12:49

Creo que la reunión termina aquí –dijo celestia –todos pueden regresar a sus hogares, intentaremos resolver todo esto como podamos

Todos nos fuimos a nuestras casa a hacer lo nuestro, sin embargo, yo no paraba de pensar en cuándo iba a atacar la otra equestria y que debíamos detenerla cuando podamos.

_**Nota del autor: y este es el capítulo quince, el capítulo dieciséis está en progreso**_


	16. El segundo encuentro

Equestria vs Equestria

Capítulo 16: El segundo encuentro

**Casa de Frosty snow – 10:21 – Frosty snow**

Al despertarme pude notar que mi despertador estaba roto.

¿Qué caraj…? –dije yo antes de que tocaran la puerta

Al abrir noté que era un poni terrestre de color verde pantano, crin verde oscuro y con una cutie mark una AK-47, vestía una ropa de soldado.

Señor burning hooves, necesitamos que se retire de su hogar, la guerra ha empezado –me dijo el soldado

¿Guerra?, ¿Qué día es hoy? Y ¿Quién mierda es burning hooves? –dije yo impresionado

Si, un enorme ejército de criaturas desconocidas están destruyendo todo a su paso, hoy es el 15 de septiembre del año 1003 y usted es burning hooves –dijo ahora de manera rápida

Al mirarme por completo noté que era un poni terrestre, de color naranja y con una crin de color amarillo y rojo, pero lo que más me impresionó era el hecho de que mis pesuñas eran de piedra.

Pero no quiero ser un poni terrestre, ellos no pueden volar ni hacer magia, son unos aburridos –dije en mi mente

La zona segura está directo por… -dijo el soldado antes de ser disparado en la cabeza.

¡FRANCOTIRADORES! –gritó otro soldado llevando a una familia por una calle

Yo comencé a escapar cerca de la familia hasta que fueron impactados por una explosión, al darme vuelta pude ver a un poni con un traje de color negro, una máscara de oxígeno con un lanzamisiles.

Pesuñas, no me fallen –dije yo corriendo entre las casas

Hubo un momento en el que un soldado me atrapó contra la pared e intentó usar un palo, pero al intentar golpearme le di una buena patada entre las piernas y salí corriendo con el soldado en el piso.

Al encontrarme a otro soldado me puse en dos patas y comencé a golpearlo, para darme cuenta de que la piedra de mis pesuñas era sílex (para los que no sepan, es una piedra combustible, o sea que prende fuego) inmediatamente prendiendo en fuego al soldado enemigo y continuando mi huida.

Todo fue huir hasta el momento que un enorme bulto cayó al piso, para luego sostenerme con su magia, al disiparse el humo, me di cuenta que era darkvoid.

Esta vez estás muerto –me dijo con un tono amenazante lanzándome contra un edificio.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para notar que era… una armería con granadas.

¡Fuego! –gritó el general del ejército enemigo (darkvoid), provocando que uno de sus soldados me lance un misil

Me cago en todos los… -fue lo que dije antes de la explosión

¡Muertos! –grité yo despertando en mi cama

Supongo que era un sueño –dije yo

Que mal, yo quería ver la masacre –dijo Damien

Fui directo a tomar un baño, para luego tomar desayuno e ir a la estación de trenes.

De camino a la estación de trenes me saludó una pegaso de color celeste

Hola frosty, ¿Qué haces? –dijo rainbow dash sobre una nube

Voy a unirme a los guardias nocturnos de la princesa Luna –dije yo

No aguantarás el primer día –dijo ella

Pero ahí pagan bien, no voy a vivir siempre de una bolsa con 4000 bits ¿verdad? –dije yo

No digas que no te lo advertí –dijo ella mientras se iba volando

¡TREN A CANTERLOT SALIENDO DE LA ESTACIÓN!

Demonios, perdí el tren –dije yo

Tele transpórtate a canterlot, ¿acaso no eres un unicornio? –dijo Damien

Buena idea –dije yo tele transportándome a canterlot

**Canterlot – 12:32 – Frosty**

¿Por qué no me dijiste que tele transportarme a lugares lejanos provoca dolores de cabeza? –dije yo comprando en una tienda una aspirina

Porque me gusta verte sufrir –dijo Damien

Al llegar a los cuarteles de los guardias nocturnos de la princesa luna, entré a una sala y comencé a hacer el examen.

¿Por qué luna y por qué no celestia? –dijo Damien en mi mente

Poooooooooooooooooorque prefiero más a luna que a la princesa celestia y nunca sé cuándo ella se vuelva loca de nuevo –le respondí yo en mi mente

Nos pasaron una hoja con unas pocas preguntas y un teníamos como un profesor para vigilarnos de no hacer trampa un unicornio que comenzó a escuchar música con un mp3 usando audífonos

Pregunta 1: Encuentras una caja que por cada vez que le quitas la vista más se acerca, tu:

La golpeas

La dejas así

La levantas para ver lo que hay debajo

Llama a la SCP, una de sus criaturas ha escapado

¿No es obvio?, elegiré la C –dije yo en mi mente

Pregunta 2: ¿A quién dejas pasar por el castillo?

Twilight sparkle, la estudiante de la princesa celestia

Rainbow dash, líder del escuadrón de limpieza de nubes de Ponyville

Alguien enmascarado

A nadie

A nadie, you shall not pass –yo respondí

Pregunta 3: Un ejército de criaturas están atacando Canterlot, ¿Qué haces?

Te dejas atrapar

Intentas defender lo mejor posible el castillo

Escapas del lugar

Ayudas a tus compañeros

Intentaré ayudar a mis compañeros –pensé yo mientras elegía la respuesta D

Pregunta 4: ¿Qué está escuchando el profesor?

Al mirar al profesor pude escuchar un poco de la canción

It's a fucked up world

We're a fucked up place

Everybody's judged by their fucked up face

Fucked up dreams

Y entonces escribí la respuesta correcta

Pregunta 5, ¿Debes obedecer a…?

Princesa celestia

Princesa celestia

Princesa celestia

Princesa celestia

Creo que a la princesa celestia –pensé yo sarcásticamente eligiendo la alternativa D

Al terminar, todos los presentes en la sala entregaron sus exámenes y los recibieron con su calificación, al recibir la mía…

Que. CARAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –al verla tenía como calificación 1/5

La respuesta de la 1 era B, la de la 2 era A, la de la 3 era A, la 4 la tenía bien y la de la cinco era B

Me fui enojado del lugar y subí a un tren a Ponyville, todo el viaje pareció normal hasta que…

[Killing floor OST –abandon all]

El techo del tren se rompió y todos los que estaban allí escaparon asustados a los otros vagones, para darme cuenta de quien destrozó el techo no era nadie más que…

¿Me extrañabas? –dijo darkvoid

Iba a hablar pero él me interrumpió…

Lo sabía, MUERE –dijo lanzando varias esferas negras que provocaban agujeros en el vagón, usé mi magia e impresionado logré congelarle una de sus pesuñas

Olvidé mi hechizo anti-hielo –dijo molesto darkvoid

Mientras hablaba, yo obtuve mi oportunidad y congelé su otra pesuña pegada al vagón para saltar y patearlo en la cara.

El se había dado cuenta de que no podía escapar e intentó escapar tele transportándose

Nope –le dije yo congelándole el cuerno y luego su cabeza, para romper el hielo de sus patas, patearlo contra unas vías del tren cercanas con sentido contrario al tren que iba y ver cómo el otro tren se llevaba a mi enemigo

Me sentí victorioso hasta el momento que escuche a darkvoid tele transportarse (por si no lo saben, el hace un sonido específico al tele transportarse, como el sonido de un cuervo) significando que él había huido del tren antes de que chocara contra él

Bueno, me voy a mi casa antes de que el maquinista se dé cuenta de lo que le hice a su tren –dije yo para tele transportarme a mi casa y salir a caminar a Ponyville

Nota del Autor: y este es el capítulo dieciséis, esperen pacientes hasta el capítulo 17, por que mañana se terminan mis vacaciones, lo que significa escuela y lo que significa, menos tiempo para escribir, hasta la próxima.


	17. Otra pinkie

Equestria vs Equestria

Capítulo 17: otra pinkie

**Estación de trenes de Ponyville - 13:16 – Frosty**

Al llegar a casa, me puse a jugar algo de Xcolt, vi algo de televisión, en las noticias estaban hablando acerca del incidente en el tren, por otro lado, informaron acerca de unas raras criaturas caminando cerca del bosque everfree. Iba a prestar más atención cuando tocaron la puerta.

Hola –dijo una poni terrestre de color rosado frente a mí, era pinkie pie

Hola pinkie pie, ¿Qué quieres? –dije yo

Bueno, otra de las cosas que hago al presentar alguien al pueblo es que cocinemos juntos –dijo ella

¿Y qué estamos esperando? –dije yo emocionado caminando con ella

Pssst, pssst, oye, no estoy seguro de que ella realmente quiera cocinar contigo, parece que esta sonriendo de manera rara –me dijo Damien en mi mente

(Sí, me recuerda a Pinkamena, pero tengo como prueba que rainbow dash aún está viva) –le respondí yo mentalmente

No me digas que no te lo advertí –dijo él

Llegamos a sugarcube corner, pero pasamos de largo

Pinkie pie, sugarcube corner está ahí –dije yo apuntando al edificio

Lo sé –dijo ella

Llegamos a la entrada del bosque everfree luego de una larga caminata

Tengo una casa dentro del bosque –dijo ahora con una voz un poco diferente

Llegamos a una mansión abandonada en medio del bosque.

Vamos, entra, será divertido –dijo abriendo la puerta

Ambos entramos a la mansión

Bueno, ¿Cuándo cocinamos? –dije yo algo asustado por la mansión

Primero jugaremos a las escondidas, tu corre, mientras yo VOY A MATARTE –dijo ella sacando de alguna parte una enorme espada oxidada

[Dead rising OST – adam the clown theme]

**(Nota del autor salvaje aparece: en este momento los personajes se están parando en dos patas, para evitar confusiones)**

¿Qué te dije? –dijo Damien

Subí unas escaleras de la mansión hasta el segundo piso, para luego saltar al primero, en un momento pinkie pie se tropezó con su espada y cayó por las escaleras, aproveché el tiempo y escapé hasta la cocina.

¿Por qué no se me ocurrió algo mejor? –dije yo mirando todas las armas blancas que pinkie pie podía usar contra mí

Te encontré –dijo sonriendo ahora con el pelo liso, de un color más oscuro y usando su traje hecho de cuite marks que todos conocemos

De inmediato ella usó un cuchillo de carnicero sobre una mesa y me lo lanzó justo en el hombro haciendo que sangrara

Intenté usar algo de magia, pero no podía hacer nada

Se me olvidó decírtelo, esta casa esta embrujada y no permite el uso de nada de magia –dijo ella cambiando a un color más oscuro para volverse Pinkamena

Yo tomé un cuchillo sobre otra mesa e intenté lanzárselo para que ella lo detuviera con su espada a una velocidad increíble.

Espera, se me olvidaron mis herramientas –dijo ella escapando de la cocina.

Yo inmediatamente escapé intentando abrir la puerta, para darme cuenta de que tenía una nota, estaba escrita con sangre:

_Si quieres salir, yo tengo la llave y no puedes hacer nada para quitármela_

_PD: estoy justo detrás de ti_

_-Pinkamena_

Justo después de eso, me agaché y me di cuenta de que Pinkamena intentó atacarme con una herramienta médica

Cuando me refería a cocinar, tú serás el ingrediente que necesito y no puedo cocinar si te sigues moviendo –dijo con rabia la última parte, yo subí al segundo piso y entré por una puerta a la derecha para encontrarme una habitación, intente abrir la ventana, para notar que estaba con tablas de madera, de inmediato arranqué un trozo de tela de una sábana para detener el derrame de sangre en mi hombro.

Luego la puerta de la habitación comenzó a ser rota por un hacha y en el agujero se asomó la poni asesina

Aquí está pinkie pie –dijo alargando la primera palabra desde la í

Yo abrí la puerta de golpe para esperar golpearla con la puerta y salir corriendo, sin embargo el destino tenía otros planes, haciendo que pinkie pie rompa la puerta con la misma hacha con la que rompió y me atrape en la habitación

¡Piensa rápido! –le grité yo lanzándole una almohada haciéndola caer al piso con el peso de su arma y yo poder escapar. Ahora fui a la puerta de la izquierda en el segundo piso para encontrar una armería, al intentar tocar algún arma, estas se hicieron polvo debido a su antigüedad.

¿Por qué todas las cosas malas me pasan a mí? –dije yo molesto por el hecho de mi mala suerte

Pinkamena estaba aún con su hacha, intentó darme un corte horizontal, pero me agaché haciendo que rompiera un mueble detrás de mí, intentó un corte vertical, pero al reaccionar, logré esquivarlo por la derecha y salir por la puerta de la habitación y bajé al salón principal. Al llegar, encontré la espada en el piso y la tomé, Pinkamena se había lanzado desde las escaleras para matarme de un golpe, pero yo la detuve protegiéndome con la espada y empujándola para empezar una pelea hacha a espada.

Ella me intentó dar un hachazo, para que yo lo esquivara, de inmediato di un corte vertical, lastimándole el hombro y uno horizontal, lastimándole la pata delantera derecha provocando que su espada cayera al piso y yo diera mi golpe final, al fijarme, la espada se clavó contra el piso.

Oh mier… -dije yo para ser golpeado por Pinkamena

No puedes ganarme, yo siempre debo ganar –dijo enojada tomando su hacha

Yo inmediatamente tomé mi espada al momento que ella me dio un hachazo, me dio en una costilla y comencé a sangrar, al momento que ella intentó darme otro golpe, yo lo esquivé y con las dos manos le di un espadazo justo en la espalda, al mismo tiempo sintiendo el dolor del hachazo aún en mis costillas, ella paró de moverse, la maté, la maté, LA MATE. De inmediato su cadáver se volvió de un tono rojo y sus ojos de un color morado, era uno de esos changelings rojos que me atacó la primera vez que vine a equestria.

Tomé una llave que tenía en su traje y al salir, pude ver una poni diferente a las demás, para luego desmayarme

**Nota del Autor: este día no tenía clases, pero a partir de mañana, los capítulos tardarán más tiempo en salir**


	18. La leyenda de los Héroes elementales

Equestria vs Equestria

Capítulo 18: La leyenda de los Héroes elementales

**¿? - ¿? – Luis**

Al despertar estaba sobre una cama, miré a mí alrededor para fijarme en donde estaba, era una habitación que tenía paredes de madera con varias máscaras tribales. Al parecer era la casa de zecora y ella había salido, rápidamente escribí sobre la mesa una nota agradeciéndole que me curara en su casa y me tele transporté a la casa de twilight sparkle

**Casa de twilight sparkle – 19:47 – Tercera persona**

Spike, necesito algo de ayuda aquí –dijo twilight mientras ponía algunos libros en un estante

De inmediato –dijo él

De repente, en la habitación de twilight se escuchó un golpe y a alguien con una voz familiar diciendo:

¿Por qué me tele transporté en el aire?

¿Luis? –dijo twilight sparkle

**Casa de twilight sparkle – 19:48 – Luis**

Hola twilight –dije yo recuperándome de la caída

Hola Luis, ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo ella

¿Recuerdas a las impostoras de tú y tus amigas que me atacaron al llegar a equestria? –dije yo al momento que ella asentía con la cabeza – bueno… -luego le conté lo sucedido en la mansión del bosque

Supongo que te seguirán hasta matarte –dijo ella mirando mi herida vendada

Y si esa era pinkie pie, imagínate cómo serán los demás –dije yo

Luego vimos como spike escupió una carta, twilight la leyó rápidamente y su cara se llenó de miedo.

Llamaré a las chicas, adelántate al castillo –dijo ella rápidamente, yo de inmediato salí de la casa y me tele transporté a la entrada del castillo. Al llegar a la sala del trono, estaban las chicas y la princesa celestia con una mirada preocupada.

[Megaman X OST – Dr. Light theme]

Elementos de la harmonía, la hechicera del bosque everfree zecora, hace un momento vino aquí con una predicción que trataba acerca de una civilización. Liderada por un rey atacando equestria y la pérdida de varias vidas –dijo ella mientras las chicas estaban impresionadas ante lo que sucede

Lo peor es que los elementos de la harmonía no serán suficientes para derrotar al rey, necesitaremos a los héroes elementales –dijo la princesa celestia

¿Los héroes elementales, que es eso? –dijo rainbow dash

Es una antigua historia que sólo es conocida por la familia real, la leyenda cuenta de que en un tiempo donde los elementos de la harmonía no serán suficientes para derrotar a una civilización que busca la destrucción, surgirán tres héroes, cada uno con la capacidad de controlar la naturaleza, el sabio controla el hielo, el fuerte controla el fuego y el valiente puede alcanzar la velocidad del rayo. Cada uno viene de un lugar diferente, uno viene de un futuro cercano que puede ser cambiado por los hechos en el presente, otro vive en un mundo tirano y otro viene de un lugar muy lejano.- dijo la princesa

Yo conozco a alguien que es bueno con las cosas frías y que viene de lejos, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua. –dijo pinkie pie

Luis, conocido también como frosty snow, es el Héroe del hielo –dijo celestia

Todos me miraron de manera impresionada y con alegría

¿Yo?, ¿héroe legendario? –dije yo

Tú y tus compañeros deben encontrarse entre ellos, cada uno lleva algo que demuestra su elemento y brillara cuando se encuentre cerca de otro héroe elemental. Yo tengo el tuyo–dijo ella entregándome una pulsera de color azul con un zafiro en él

¿No puede ser algo más masculino, como una espada o una armadura? –dije yo

Lo siento, fue idea de los creadores de este artefacto –dijo celestia

Debo hablar con otras princesas de otros mundos para que se puedan reunir –dijo ella yendo hasta el trono, empujándolo a la izquierda revelando una palanca y presionándola hacia abajo.

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar en el futuro…**

[The ink spots – I don't want to set the world on fire (la conocí por fallout)]

Estaba caminando con mi fénix Greenblaze, era de color verde y bueno para buscar cosas, lo necesitaba para encontrar comida en este pueblo que solía ser Ponyville, ahora los restos de una guerra por poder. Mi mascota había escupido una carta de la princesa celestia, tuve suerte de haberlo entrenado con mi amigo spike antes de que la guerra hubiera sucedido, la carta decía:

_Para mi sobreviviente numero 15:_

_Tienes que venir al búnker de inmediato, tengo una noticia que darte_

_PD: La comida se está acabando, trae un paquete de cupcakes o no vuelvas jamás_

_-Con amor, ex princesa celestia_

**En otro universo…**

[Half-life 2 OST – you're not supposed to be here]

Ahí está –dijo uno de esos guardias detrás de mí

Me dispuse a pelear al instante y de un solo golpe lo dejé en el piso sangrando, ahora tenía que huir, si golpear a un oficial estaba mal antes del nuevo régimen, ahora era cadena perpetua.

Fui a una calle abandonada, levanté la tapa del alcantarillado y logré llegar a las alcantarillas para ser avistado por otro de esos guardias.

Encontré al fug… -dijo por un walkie talkie antes de lo tomara de su máscara y lo golpeara contra la pared hasta matarlo, luego de eso rompí su walkie talkie.

Un bolsillo de mi traje oscuro comenzó a vibrar, era mi teléfono y al contestarlo pude escuchar la voz de mi jefa:

Burning, te necesito en la base de inmediato, tenemos que hablar –dijo ella para luego cortar

Mierda, espero que no sea la pelea en el comedor de ayer –dije yo mientras tomaba el atajo del alcantarillado hasta la base

**De vuelta a la equestria de nuestra historia…**

Espero que hayan escuchado –dijo celestia preocupada

¿Qué fue eso? –dije yo

En caso de emergencia, logré enviar un mensaje a algunas equestrias paralelas. –Dijo ella –ahora sólo hay que esperar

Todas las chicas se estaban yendo

Iré a limpiar las nubes de Ponyville –dijo rainbow dash mientras se iba volando del castillo

Debo aprovechar que estoy en canterlot –dijo rarity

Debo irme a cocinar –dijo pinkie pie entrando al baño –lo siento, puerta equivocada –ahora yendo a la salida del castillo

Debo ir a ayudar a mi hermano –dijo applejack

Creo que spike necesita ayuda en la biblioteca –dijo twilight mientras se tele-transportaba

Debo alimentar a mis animales –dijo fluttershy

Si no les puedes ganar, úneteles –dije yo – iré a comprar ''the Apple box'' en la tienda de videojuegos

_**Nota del Autor: Luis es un elegido para derrotar a un mal que cada vez está más cerca de atacar, ¿Le sucederán mejores cosas por ser un héroe?, ¿Lograran reunirse los tres Héroes? Eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo**_


	19. El mensajero del futuro

Equestria vs Equestria

Capítulo 19: el mensajero del futuro

Más tarde de comprar un pack de videojuegos nuevo, me encontré con las chicas y nos fuimos en tren de vuelta a Ponyville.

Me impresiona –dijo rainbow dash

¿Qué yo sea un héroe legendario? –dije yo con orgullo

No, que seas inteligente –dijo riéndose

Cariño, esa pulsera se te ve increíble. Se verá aún mejor con esto –dijo rarity entregándome una caja

¡Una fedora! –dije yo (para los que piensen ahora ¿qué mierda es una fedora?, es un tipo de sombrero que fue usada en gran parte en películas de los años 40, como el sombrero de indiana jones).

Escapa mientras pueda, tarde o temprano te podrá vestidos –me susurró rainbow dash al oído

El viaje en tren transcurrió normalmente, fluttershy nos pidió que la acompañáramos a su casa.

**Casa de fluttershy cerca del bosque everfree – 20:03 – Tercera persona**

Al llegar, salimos a la terraza y todos bebieron una taza de té, excepto rainbow dash, ella bebió pony-cola.

Hagan lo que hagan no entren a mi cobertizo –dijo fluttershy calmadamente

¿Qué hay dentro? –dijo twilight sparkle

Dentro hay un… –dijo fluttershy siendo interrumpida por…

AAAAAAAAHHHH –gritó asustado frosty snow mientras huía de un oso y al mismo tiempo twilight hacía un facehoof (en vez de un facepalm)

El oso se había ido al bosque y frosty estaba al borde del bosque recuperando el aliento por escapar de un oso, el definitivamente no era el mejor en deportes.

Un momento, ¿aún hay árboles y animales?, celestia debió haberme enviado al pasado –dijo alguien entre los arbustos del bosque everfree

Espera, es ese tipo, ACABARÉ CON EL ANTES DE QUE INICIE LA GUERRA –continuó el extraño

_**[Killing floor OST – infectious cadaver]**_

¡POR LA ANTIGUA EQUESTRIA! –grito saliendo de unos arbustos un pegaso de color amarillo, con una crin de un amarillo un poco más oscuro, unos ojos de color caramelo, con una cutie mark de tres relámpagos y usando un guante en la pata delantera derecha (o debería decir bota) con un cristal ámbar en él. Lanzándose contra frosty snow, derribándolo en el piso y golpeándolo con sus pesuñas, frosty lo pateó en sus partes y lo empujó, acto seguido levantándose y lanzándole una piedra del piso con magia. El pegaso retrocedió unos metros y se lanzó volando contra frosty, empujándolo y haciéndolo chocar contra la casa. Al recuperarse frosty, el pegaso lo tomó por la crin y lo comenzó a golpear contra la pared, frosty estaba sangrando, el pegaso estaba a punto de dar el golpe final cuando…

Twilight usó magia separando a ambos.

¿Quién eres tú como para entrometerte en una cena a la luz de la luna? –dijo rarity

De repente la pulsera de frosty comenzó a brillar al mismo tiempo que el cristal en el guante del pegaso.

Bueno, encontrarte fue fácil –dijo frosty

No me digas que tú eres del lado bueno, tú eres un traidor –dijo el pegaso

Espera, espera, espera, yo no te conozco –dijo frosty

¿Entonces tú no serás quién destruirá equestria en una guerra por dominio dejándola como una tierra sin vida? –continuó el pegaso

¡Claro que no! –dijo frosty

Lo siento, te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco –dijo el misterioso – mi nombre es thunder flash, vengo de el futuro.

¿El futuro?, ¿Y cómo es? –Dijo rainbow dash - ¿Me uniré a los wonderbolts?

¿Yo seré la diseñadora más grande del mundo? –dijo rarity

¿Lograré dominar equestria algún día? –dijo twilight sparkle

No, no y no. El futuro es aún peor de lo que imaginan –dijo thunder flash

_**[Linkin park – what I've done]**_

El ataque de la dimensión oscuridad causó una enorme guerra, al momento que nuestros soldados arrasaban, los elementos de la harmonía habían logrado llegar al castillo del líder de ese ejército. Creyeron que ellas pudieron haberlo derrotado usando los elementos de la harmonía, para que luego aquel líder usara un poder infinito para destruir equestria. Solo sobrevivieron los elementos de la magia, la lealtad y la honestidad, los otros no aguantaron la enorme explosión elemental que causó aquel líder, provocando mutaciones y variantes de todas las razas vivientes en equestria. Los pocos sobrevivientes sanos física y mentalmente, comenzaron a vivir en una base bajo tierra incluyéndome a mí y recolectando recursos comestibles. La vida allí era horrible, sólo se podía comer una vez al día si es que los recolectores de esa semana encontraban comida.

Hace poco celestia, la líder de la base, me había indicado que recibió un mensaje del pasado y que esa era mi oportunidad para cambiar el futuro, ella me odiaba porque negué ir a la guerra, provocando la muerte de tres elementos de la harmonía. Fuimos a un lugar al aire libre, debía hacer una explosión rain-sónica, que activaría este guante inventado por nuestra científica twilight sparkle que me permitiría regresar al pasado, hacer esto estaba prohibido ya que el sonido atraía a mutantes, al lograr el viaje, llegué a este tiempo y aquí estamos –dijo resumidamente thunder

Rainbow dash se había quedado dormida, rarity estaba asustada, applejack estaba impresionada, fluttershy y pinkie pie estaban llorando, la segunda con el pelo liso y twilight estaba escuchando.

¿Cómo haces para vivir en un mundo así? –dijo rarity

Te acostumbras al comer tres o cuatro cupcakes mohosos –dijo thunder

Entonces vienes aquí para salvar el presente y al mismo tiempo ir a la guerra –dijo frosty

Exacto –concluyó thunder flash

¿Y cómo está la princesa celestia en el futuro? –dijo twilight

Bueno, ella… perdió su pata izquierda delantera y en vez de eso tiene una pata mecánica, usa una máscara de oxígeno y su cuerno está cubierto de acero, ese líder hijo de puta le hizo un daño horrendo al quitarle sus poderes –dijo enojado thunder

¿Al menos me podrías decir quién es ese líder? –dijo applejack

Se llama darkvoid –dijo thunder flash seriamente, provocando que todos se impresionaran por la mención del nombre

Pero quitarle los poderes a un alicornio no puede causarle tanto daño, es más, se necesita más que el poder de uno para crear una destrucción así en equestria –dijo twilight asustada

El absorbió el poder de la princesa celestia y luego la lanzó montaña abajo, ella pudo sobrevivir por que fue rescatada por los sobrevivientes. Acerca del poder, darkvoid absorbió el poder de la princesa celestia y debilitó a los elementos, escapando al volcán del castillo y logrando absorber los poderes del espíritu de la ira. –dijo thunder

No puede ser posible, eso no puede ser el futuro –dijo pinkie pie llorando

Lo siento, pero se necesitarán más que fiestas para impedir que la destrucción suceda –dijo thunder manteniendo su seria naturaleza

_**[Chrono trigger OST – main theme]**_

Thunder –dijo frosty

¿Sí? –dijo thunder

Tú eres del futuro y sabes cómo y cuándo atacarán el ejército de darkvoid ¿verdad? –dijo frosty

Claro –dijo thunder -¿por qué lo preguntas?

Tú aceptarás ir a la guerra y nos dirás si va a pasar algo, así ganaremos la guerra y todos felices –dijo frosty ahora con iniciativa

Supongo que eso pueda funcionar –dijo thunder

De alguna manera tal vez el guerrero del fuego aparezca y nos ayude –dijo frosty

Por los elementos de la harmonía –dijo twilight sparkle

Por las fiestas –dijo pinkie pie

Por los animales –dijo fluttershy

Por todo lo elegante y limpio –dijo rarity

Por las manzanas –dijo applejack mientras todas la miraban extrañadas

Por los wonderbolts –dijo rainbow dash

¡POR EQUESTRIA! –gritamos todos

**Nota del autor: bueno, aquí está el capítulo 19 luego de una larga espera. Próximamente el capítulo 20**


	20. Visto por otros ojos

_Equestria vs Equestria_

Capítulo 20: visto por otros ojos

**Ahora dentro de la casa de fluttershy – 21:00**

¡Greenblaze, ven aquí! –Gritó thunder al instante en que se acercaba un fénix de color verde –les presento a Greenblaze, mi mascota y mi asistente. Lo encontré volando cerca de la base y lo empecé a cuidar.

Es tan adorable –dijo fluttershy mirando al fénix verde

Una cosa, ¿de por casualidad hace un momento recibiste una llamada de la princesa celestia y si es así, me dirías que sucedió hasta ahora? –preguntó frosty snow

Necesito un asiento cómodo –dijo thunder sentándose en un sillón –perfecto

**Flashback – Momentos antes de llegar – Thunder Flash**

Al recibir el mensaje, sabía que tenía que llevar comida de vuelta a la base, o de lo contrario tendría que dormir fuera de la base. Viajé a pie desde donde estaba hasta sugarcube corner, Greenblaze comenzó a picarme la oreja mientras estaba en mi hombro y lo ignoré, para luego ser atacado por unos changelings nómades, una banda de ladrones basado en traición y asesinatos, los conozco porque perdimos a uno de los sobrevivientes al encontrarnos con ellos hace unos días, pero esa es otra historia. ''bien, bien, bien, supongo que tenemos a un intruso en nuestro territorio'' me dijo sharpstring, el líder de la banda, era un changeling de color negro, una bandana cubriéndole la boca(o pañoleta, o como le llamen en su país) y siempre llevaba una escopeta usada en la guerra, el siempre es seguido por otros tres changelings. ''lárgate, tengo cosas que hacer'' dije yo, ''Así que haciéndote el héroe, veamos cómo tratas esto'' Me dijo levantando la mano a la vez que sus tres integrantes sacaban pistolas magnum .357.

_**[Max Payne OST – killer suits]**_

Yo volé al cielo y me lancé en picada contra uno de los tres, dejándolo aturdido y quitándole su magnum y usándola contra los otros dos disparándole en la rodilla a cada uno, mi puntería no es la mejor. Los otros dos aún con vida me dispararon fallando cada tiro, yo me acerqué evitando cada disparo y dándole un golpe con el mango de la pistola en la cabeza a uno, matándolo al instante y tomando su pistola para matar al otro de un disparo en el cráneo. ''bien hecho, veo que eres duro de matar'' me dijo sharpstring dando un lento aplauso y escapando, ''cobarde'' dije yo. Al entrar a sugarcube corner, estaba abandonado y lleno de grafitis de los changelings nómades, me acerqué al mostrador y encontré una caja que decía: cupcakes. Al abrirla vi que aún quedaban algunos de los que al parecer se comieron esos viajeros, tomé la caja y salí del lugar, directo a la base.

_**[Max Payne OST – main theme]**_

Al llegar a la base, toqué la puerta y se abrió un agujero de modo que quien esté dentro pueda ver quién esté fuera, '' ¿Has traído los cupcakes? ´´ me preguntó el semental dentro ''si, solo ábreme la puerta'' dije yo al momento que abría el semental. Nuestra base es la casa de la estudiante de la princesa celestia, con la diferencia de que ahora solo tiene primer piso y un gran sótano lleno de pasillos y habitaciones. Caminé hasta llegar a la sala de provisiones y dejé la caja, para luego ir hasta la oficina de la ex princesa celestia.

La oficina estaba ordenada como siempre, con dos asientos para invitados y un enorme asiento para la jefa del lugar. Al entrar, ella estaba en su asiento de espaldas ''veo que llegaste con vida, algo que no pudieron hacer los otros tres elementos de la harmonía gracias a ti'' me dijo ella con un tono molesto, ''podrías dejar el tema de una vez, solo dime porque me llamaste'' dije yo. ''he recibido un mensaje del pasado necesitando tu ayuda'' me dijo ella girando el asiento para mirarme a los ojos, ''sabes que no me interesan esas cosas'' le dije yo abriendo la puerta para salir, ''pero supongo que no te interesará cambiar este presente en el que vivimos'' dijo ella, esas palabras comenzaron a sonar en mi cabeza, '' ¿Entonces podré cambiar el destino de la guerra?, ¿evitar la muerte de tres elementos de la harmonía?, ¿dejar de vivir en este futuro?'' mi mente se llenaba de pensamientos a la velocidad del rayo, ''te escucho'' dije yo. Ella me llevó hasta la sala de ingeniería de la base, en ella experimentábamos eliminar las infecciones de la comida y al mismo tiempo trabajar en nuevas defensas, pero eso no importa. Al entrar, estaba su hermana la princesa luna siempre con su bata de laboratorio y twilight sparkle sosteniendo con magia unos papeles, ''ah, hola sobreviviente número 15, ¿cómo estuvo la búsqueda?'' me dijo luna, ella a diferencia de su hermana, sabe perdonar y es mucho más amable conmigo. ''bien, logré conseguir algunos cupcakes en perfecto estado, pero no sin antes enfrentarme a esos asesinos'' le respondí yo, ''tenemos que pensar en algo para que ellos dejen de…'' me dijo para ser interrumpida por twilight sparkle ''eso no es lo que importa ahora, princesa cuéntaselo'' dijo ella. La princesa celestia me contó una historia de tres guerreros que iban a derrotar un mal que los elementos de la harmonía no podrían derrotar y twilight sparkle me entregó un guante con una piedra ámbar en el centro, me lo puse en la pesuña derecha, me indicó que ella había investigado acerca de que con esto, si hacía una explosión rain-sónica podría viajar al pasado. Salimos afuera de la base y me preparé para empezar el vuelo, extendí mis alas y comencé a volar en círculos en el aire para ganar velocidad, luego me elevé hasta un lugar alto y desde ahí me lancé en picada hasta abajo, para luego escuchar la explosión de sonido. Al abrir los ojos, mi crin y mi cola se habían fusionado en un solo relámpago amarillo, alrededor mío había materia oscura, significando que estaba en un punto intermedio del tiempo, notando que había un agujero que llegaba hasta un bosque de noche; aproveché la oportunidad y entré de inmediato, al aterrizar los escuché conversar y bueno, supongo que ya saben el resto.

**Fin del flashback y de vuelta al presente…**

Espera, ¿Dónde está rainbow dash? –dijo frosty

Se fue a su casa en la parte de el laboratorio –dijo applejack –yo personalmente no confío en esas computadoras elegantes de hoy en día.

¿Qué sucedió con las cutie mark crusaders? –dijo rarity

¿Esas tres potrillas?, bueno, habíamos logrado construir una base en la luna gracias a las dos alicornios y ellas tres con unos cuantos sobrevivientes están ahora viviendo en la luna con un ambiente artificialmente seguro. –dijo thunder sonriendo

Me alegra de que mi hermana esté bien en el futuro –dijo applejack

(Bostezo) creo que ya es hora de dormir –dijo twilight sparkle

Son las 22:40, el tiempo pasa rápido. –dijo frosty

¿Acaso tienen un lugar para dormir? –dijo thunder

Bueno, twilight tiene un sillón muy cómodo –dijo frosty en broma

Me parece bien –respondió thunder al momento que se impresionó frosty

Buenas noches –dijeron cada uno de los presentes yéndose a su destino para descansar

_**Nota del Autor: Y ese es el capítulo 20, espero que lo disfruten ya que el 20 está en progreso. Solo diré que está fuera de la realidad de equestria.**__** Y para los que se fijaron, les puse título a los capítulos y corregí el capítulo 14 sin título. Eso es todo y hasta la próxima**_


	21. ¡Bienvenido a equestria oscuridad!

Equestria vs Equestria

Capítulo 21: ¡Bienvenido a equestria oscuridad!

**Nota del autor: He decidido hacer los capítulos más largos para gusto del lector.**

**¿? - ¿? – Luis (también conocido como frosty snow)**

Al ver a mí alrededor, noté que estaba sobre un trono y en una sala con vitrales en los que aparecía yo. Al mirarme, me fijé que era un alicornio con unas alas de dragón y sentía una magia aún más poderosa de lo normal.

Se ve estresado señor, ¿Por qué no toca el órgano? –me dijo una voz detrás de mí que al darme la vuelta reconocí como al parecer un sirviente

Si, puedes irte este… Alfred –dije yo pensando en un nombre

Mi nombre no es Alfred –me dijo molesto

Como sea que te llames –le respondí dándome la vuelta y escuchando un portazo, indicando que se había marchado de la sala.

Pensé en una canción cualquiera y al poner mis pesuñas sobre las teclas, empezaron a tocar Death Waltz de John Stump (traducción: una melodía en piano jodidamente difícil). Estaba quieto mirando como trabajaban mis pesuñas cuando escuché cómo se rompió la puerta, de inmediato dándome la vuelta para a mi sorpresa encontrarme con… las mane 6 y al lado de ellas estaba darkvoid como un unicornio.

Estás perdido darkvoid, derrotamos a tu ejército, a las seis espadas sangrantes y somos 9 contra uno –dijo darkvoid al momento que detrás de él aparecieron un pegaso y un poni terrestre

¿De qué ejército hablan y quiénes son las espadas sangrantes? –dije yo

No te hagas el idiota, esto es por todo lo que has hecho –dijo el pegaso

¡TE MATARE! –gritó el poni terrestre

Todos se iban a lanzar contra mí cuando de la nada 9 esferas cubiertas de sombra aparecieron detrás de mí y se lanzaron contra las chicas dejándolas desmayadas en el piso (o al menos parecen desmayadas, veo que aún respiran).

Veo que esta pelea será tres contra uno, aún tengo ventaja -dije yo espera… ¿yo dije eso?

La pelea iba a empezar cuando… ¡RING RING! El despertador empezó a sonar. De inmediato lo apagué y al mismo tiempo empecé mi rutina diaria en la tierra ahora en equestria, comer, videojuegos, ir al baño y salir un poco.

**Ponyville – 12:00 – frosty snow**

El pueblo estaba extraño hoy día, pude ver a lyra con bonbon, Octavia llevando su chelo a la estación de trenes y algunos ponis caminando a direcciones aleatorias, pero no podía ver a las chicas, intenté ir a la casa de twilight sparkle para ver que estaba sucediendo para encontrarme con lo siguiente… spike estaba sobre unos libros amontonados y con una regla apuntando a una pizarra, frente a él estaba Ángel, el conejo de fluttershy, sweetie belle, applebloom, big Macintosh, scootaloo y gummy.

Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –dijo spike apuntando a la pizarra en la que aparecían pobremente dibujadas las mane 6 encerradas en un círculo con varios signos de interrogación alrededor.

Para encontrar a mi hermana –dijo applebloom

Eeyup –dijo big Macintosh –hoy es su turno de patear los manzanos

Ángel había levantado un letrero que decía: encontrar a fluttershy

Encontrar a rainbow dash –dijo scootaloo

Encontrar a rarity –dijo sweetie belle

Gummy se había quedado quieto, pero todos ya sabían que es lo que quería

Y no se olviden de encontrar a twilight, ah hola frosty snow –dijo spike notando mi presencia

¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –pregunté yo

Twilight y sus amigas desaparecieron y vamos a buscarlas, supongo que tú también las buscas ¿verdad? –dijo spike

Si, una cosa, ¿Has visto a thunder flash? –dije yo saliendo de la casa.

¿El que ahora vive con nosotros?, se fue temprano, dijo algo como que quería volver a ver el amanecer. No sé tú, pero para mí se golpeó la cabeza –me respondió

Nuestro siguiente lugar de búsqueda es en el pantano froggy bottom –dijo spike mientras yo me iba de la casa

**Fuera de la casa de frosty snow – 12:32**

Fui a mi casa para darme cuenta de que tenía correo

Cuenta de la luz, cuenta del agua, revista, carta de petición de unión a los wonderbolts incorrectamente enviada por derpy, carta de amenaza. –dije yo mencionando lo que recibí

Un momento… ¡¿CARTA DE AMENAZA?! –dije yo asustado tomando la carta y abriéndola, la carta decía:

_Tenemos a tus amigas, si quieres verlas de nuevo encuéntranos en el bosque everfree a las 13:00, llega tarde y despídete de ellas para siempre._

_PD: no puedes llamar a tu princesita molestia ni a tus policías ineptos, nosotros nos divertiremos mucho con tus amigas si lo haces_

La carta estaba sin firmar y estaba hecha con letras recortadas de diarios viejos. Sabía que ir al bosque era mala idea, pero tenía que ir a rescatarlas.

**En medio del bosque everfree – 13:00 – Luis**

Llegué como dijeron –dije yo

De las sombras salió un poni que usaba un traje negro por completo, lo que me impedía reconocer su cara, un par de alas, un cuerno y tenía un color de ojos rojo.

Veo que aceptaste mi oferta –dijo el enmascarado

Entrégame a las chicas –dije yo

No todo es gratis en la vida, tendrás que hacerme un favor –dijo él

¿Qué clase de favor? –pregunté yo

Vas a rendirte ¡Y ENTREGAR EQUESTRIA PARA EXPANDIR MI REINO! –dijo quitándose la máscara para revelar a darkvoid

Estaba a punto de cargar un hechizo cuando…

Tu no querrás hacer eso, hazme algo y perderás a los elementos de la harmonía –dijo darkvoid sonriendo

De repente comencé a ver un punto amarillo en el cielo acercándose rápidamente al mismo tiempo que darkvoid aún no lo notaba. Sin prestar atención, darkvoid me lanzó una de sus famosas esferas de oscuridad, dejándome en el piso.

Tu lo quisiste, te mato a ti y a los elementos de la harmonía –dijo el poniendo una pesuña delantera sobre mi cabeza en el piso

Pero no hice nada –dije yo

¿Acaso crees que yo siempre voy a ser el señor buen poni y voy a cumplir con mi palabra? –dijo él

KARMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA –gritó en un tono cada vez más fuerte acercándose el punto amarillo en el cielo, revelando ser thunder flash empujó a darkvoid contra el piso dejándolo inconsciente

Yo de inmediato encontré desde el lugar de donde salió darkvoid a las chicas atadas, al desatarlas twilight me dijo:

Cuidado, él es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece

Hice un hechizo de tele transportación sobre twilight y sus amigas, llevándolas de vuelta a la casa de twilight sparkle

Thunder, ¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba en problemas? –le pregunté yo

Estaba volando y de repente te vi al lado de alguien con un traje negro, lo reconocí enseguida porque ese traje los usaban los soldados de el reino enemigo en la guerra del futuro –me respondió thunder

_**[Super Meat Boy OST – Meat Golem]**_

Así que quieres impedir mi dominio en el futuro eh?, primero muerto –dijo darkvoid preparándose para lanzar una esfera negra

No lo entiendes, lo vas a destruir tod… -dijo thunder para ser golpeado por una esfera y salir empujado contra un árbol a 10 metros del lugar

Yo tomé ventaja de la distracción de darkvoid y creé una estaca de hielo, lanzándosela para ver cómo él la detenía en el aire al mismo tiempo que la destrozaba en un parpadeo de segundo. El se tele transportó y su pesuña cambió a la forma de una garra de grifo para tomarme por la cabeza y lanzarme contra el piso.

No sabes a lo que te enfrentas Luis –dijo darkvoid acercándose a mí, yo me tele transporté detrás de él y creando una espada de hielo, le di un corte en la espalda. Él comenzó a crear varias esferas de color negro y me las comenzó a lanzar, yo sentía el dolor de varios puñetazos en varias partes del cuerpo al mismo tiempo, cayendo al piso y viendo que estaba sangrando.

¡Y ahora el gran final! –dijo darkvoid haciendo aparecer de la nada un agujero de materia oscura absorbiéndome hasta él y desde ahí perdiendo la conciencia…

**Aún en el bosque everfree - 13:15 – Tercera persona**

Thunder se levantaba de un árbol, aún con el dolor de ser lanzado 10 metros contra un árbol

¿Qué sucedió?, Lo último que recuerdo era que un alicornio estaba peleando contra… ¡Frosty Snow! –dijo thunder flash recordando los acontecimientos y volviendo al lugar de la pelea.

Al ver el lugar, se fijó en que habían varios trozos de hielo roto, unas manchas de sangre y un sombrero en el piso.

¿Frosty… esta…? –Dijo thunder flash para luego continuar – Nah, seguro que él está bien esté donde esté –continuó recogiendo el sombrero fedora y llevándoselo

**Castillo de Darkvoid - ¿? – Tercera persona**

Darkvoid estaba en un trono, al mismo tiempo que 3 changelings con trajes verdes estaban de pie. Usaban trajes verdes para representar que son recolectores de recursos

¿Qué tal les fue en su recolección de recursos? –dijo darkvoid bebiendo una copa de vino

Perfecto señor, hemos conseguido más madera que nunca –dijo el primer changeling recolector

Hoy es un buen día, acabé con mi rival Luis –dijo darkvoid sirviéndose otro sorbo a su copa –supongo que pusieron la salida de el portal sombrío al volcán ¿verdad?

Acerca de eso señor, cuando regresamos se nos olvidó cerrar el portal así que… -dijo el segundo changeling recolector

No me digan que abrieron la salida en el antiguo bosque –dijo frustrado darkvoid

¿Lo… sentimos? –dijo el tercero cayendo inconsciente al momento que le llegó en la cara una copa de vino lanzada por darkvoid

¡¿POR QUÉ TODOS A QUIENES CONTRATO SON UN GRUPO DE INÚTILES?! –gritó enojado darkvoid

Tal vez por el hecho de que tiene un bajo presupuesto y porque… -dijo el segundo

NO ME RESPONDAS, FUE UNA PREGUNTA RETÓRICA –gritó darkvoid –SOLO ALÉJENSE, necesito tiempo a solas –dijo reduciendo el volumen de su voz

**En medio de lo que solía ser el bosque everfree – 13:30 – Frosty Snow / Luis**

Al recuperar la conciencia, me fijé en las cosas más importantes… revisarme a mí mismo.

Bien, veo que aun sigo con vida, aunque con un diente men… ¿Qué es este lugar? –dije yo mirando varios troncos de árbol cortados

Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí? Es territorio restringido –me dijo un poni con un casco negro y un traje azul, no le podía ver la cara por el casco.

Lo siento, ¿Dónde está la salida? –pregunté yo

El portón esta por allá y supongo que eres un ciudadano perdido, debes usar esto –me dijo el poni entregándome un traje uniforme de color gris.

¿No lo tienen en otro color? –pregunté yo para ser electrocutado mágicamente

Nos ordenan que los ciudadanos deban usar SOLO gris. Larga vida al rey darkvoid –me respondió el poni… un momento, ¿darkvoid?

¿Quién es darkvoid? –pregunté yo, disimulando no saber nada

¿Acaso has estado viviendo bajo una roca? Darkvoid es el rey de darquestria, el lugar donde pisamos es en darkonyville, uno de sus primeros lugares de dominio –me respondió, no iba a responderle con otra cosa evitando otro electrochoque. -¿Qué esperas?, el camino a la ciudad está por allá, prosigue

El cielo estaba gris, repleto de nubes y sin ningún pegaso en el cielo, tampoco había árboles alrededor.

_**[**__**Madworld**__** OST – Survival]**_

Bueno, veo que llegamos a la equestria oscura –me dijo Damien

¿Por qué has estado tan silencioso últimamente? –le pregunté mentalmente

Bueno, he estado en cosas personales. El punto es que en esta dimensión, hay cosas diferentes, tal vez te encuentres con tus amigas. Pero ten cuidado, porque entre dimensiones la mente de los ponis cambia.

Espera, ¿entonces me quieres decir que ese guardia solía ser un aventurero, hasta que tomó una flecha en la rodilla? Jajajajajaj –dijo un poni al conversando con otro, ambos con trajes grises para que ambos terminaran siendo electrocutados por un poni con uniforme azul

Regla número 14: todo tipo de contacto con otro ciudadano está prohibido

Y se me olvidó decirte que en esta dimensión los chistes que dejaron de divertir hace mucho tiempo aún son divertidos – me dijo Damien

Al llegar a darkonyville, era diferente, estaba lleno de edificios, calles pavimentadas, departamentos, todos usaban trajes grises y en la esquina de cada calle había… letreros con la cara darkvoid en ellos los cuales tenían grabaciones.

''Mensaje del día para ustedes traído por darkvoid: bienvenido a darkoniville, disfrute su estadía y no olvide consumir su agua mineral diaria'' fue lo que reprodujo la grabación, al instante se me acercó un poni con traje gris.

No bebas esa agua, te hace olvidar lo que este lugar era antes –me susurró asustado y de inmediato corriendo perdiéndose en la multitud

Intenté acomodarme entre los transeúntes y caminé hasta donde debería estar mi casa, estaba en perfectas condiciones. Pero al llegar mi atención se fijó en un letrero en una esquina de la calle

''ATENCIÓN, SE BUSCA UNICORNIO AZUL CON PEINADO AZUL Y NEGRO, GÉNERO MASCULINO Y DE EDAD JÓVEN. CRIMEN COMETIDO: COMPORTAMIENTO NEGATIVO CONTRA REY DARKVOID. RECOMPENSA DE 100.000 BITS A QUIEN LO ENCUENTRE VIVO O MUERTO'' –dijo el letrero para cambiar la foto de darkvoid a una de yo dentro de su castillo.

''Es el'' ''ahí está'' ''necesito ese dinero'' ''pagarás por tus actos'' –dijeron varios ponis ahora persiguiéndome

_**[Team fortress 2 OST – Intruder Alert]**_

Unos cuantos ''policías'' como prefiero llamar a los ponis con traje azul, me estaban persiguiendo por las calles. Yo le lancé una estalagmita de hielo a uno que era un pegaso, dañándole un ala mientras él volaba y haciéndolo caer. Mientras escapaba pude notar un espacio entre dos edificios, de inmediato entré en el espacio. Dos estaban en un lado y otros dos en el otro, los policías me tenían rodeado y no tenía escapatoria.

Estás perdido amigo –dijo uno de los guardias, pero antes de cargar su magia, el guardia cayó al piso, demostrando que tenía un cuchillo en la espalda

¿Pero qué…? –dijo el policía al lado para ser golpeado por la nada cayendo inconsciente en el piso

El tercer policía estuvo a punto de dispararme cuando lo congelé por completo y el cuarto se cayó de espalda siendo empujado al piso por una unicornio de color verde menta que conocemos como lyra.

¿Estás bien?, veo que también eres buscado por la policía –me dijo lyra

Al darme la vuelta de la nada apareció un poni terrestre de color verde claro, crin verde oscuro y con una cutie mark de un camaleón.

Supongo que tenemos que llevar a este a la base –dijo el poni terrestre

Y del techo de un edificio bajó un pegaso gris, con una crin negra, una cutie mark de una navaja y vestía un chaleco de cuero color café

¿Quién es este novato? –preguntó el pegaso

¿A quién llamas novato? Espera, ¿tienen una base? –pregunté yo

Te lo diremos en el camino, creo que eres el que busca señora celestia –dijo lyra

_**Nota del Autor: Y después de una espera, aquí está el capítulo 21**_


	22. La base de la resistencia

Equestria vs Equestria

Capítulo 22: La base de la resistencia

**Entre los edificios - ¿? – Frosty Snow**

Conozco un camino secreto, ponte esto –me dijo lyra entregándome una caja

¿Por qué una caja? –pregunté yo

Entra en ella, nosotros te llevaremos –me dijo al mismo tiempo que yo entraba en la caja

El viaje en parte fue algo apretado, luego casi nos atraparon…

¿Qué hay en la caja? –preguntó al parecer un policía de la ciudad

Nada, sólo… este…. ¡Un pastel! –escuché la voz del poni terrestre

Así que un pastel eh?, ¿Y por qué se mueve como si respira dentro de la caja? –preguntó enojado el policía

Es un… pastel… ¡de aire! –respondió el poni terrestre

Si, de esos light –dijo el pegaso

¿Qué tal si lo caliento un poco? –dijo el policía

MIERDAMIERDAMIERDAMIERDAMIER DAMIERDA –pensé yo en mi mente al instante que el policía me electrocutaba

HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG –dije yo mordiéndome el labio inferior para impedir gritar por el dolor

Bueno, veo que si es un pastel. Lo siento por electrocutarlo un poco –dijo el policía

**Más tarde…**

Llegamos –dijo lyra bajando la caja de golpe contra el piso

Al salir, noté que estábamos en una biblioteca y había un unicornio mirando la pantalla de un computador, era de color café con una crin naranja y con una cutie mark de un gusano sobre un libro

¿Quién es este invitado? –preguntó

Quiero que se conozcan, te presento a Book worm. Book worm te presento a… -dijo lyra apuntándome esperando a que yo dijera mi nombre

Frosty snow –dije yo usando mi nombre en equestria

Trabajo como bibliotecario y escritor, algún día seré famoso –dijo orgulloso Book worm

Lo busca darkvoid, parece que este logró acercarse a él. No como tú Stealth chameleon –dijo el pegaso

TE MATO –dijo el poni terrestre aparentemente llamado Stealth lanzándose contra el pegaso siendo detenido mágicamente por lyra

Slashing knife, ya sabes que Stealth no le gusta recordar eso –dijo lyra acercándose a Slashing y dándole un pesuñazo en la mejilla, sería más como una bofetada

Vamos lyra, yo solo quería divertirme –dijo Slashing knife siendo golpeado de nuevo esta vez por Stealth

¿No me querían mostrar algo? –pregunté yo

Ah lo siento, sígueme –dijo lyra mientras todos la acompañábamos y pasábamos por varios pasillos hasta donde nadie podía vernos desde afuera de la biblioteca

Dense la vuelta –dijo lyra al mismo tiempo que yo, Slashing y Stealth nos dábamos la vuelta para no mirarla

Listo, ahora pueden mirar – dijo lyra, al darnos vuelta. Una enorme puerta estaba abierta frente a nosotros

¿Cómo haces eso? –pregunté yo

Un mago nunca dice sus secretos, pero como no soy una maga, lo que tienes que hacer es quitar la enciclopedia, abrirla y presionar el botón dentro. Este es el único libro lo suficientemente grande para poner un botón abre puertas –dijo sacando un enorme libro, abriéndolo y demostrando un botón escondido

Todos entramos por la puerta y entonces pude ver una enorme cantidad de pasillos, todo estaba como un hospital (paredes de color blanco, siempre limpio, gente, digo ponis pasando).

El camino es por aquí –dijo lyra, al mismo tiempo que llegábamos a una sala que tenía escrito en un letrero al lado: OFICINA DE SEÑORA CELESTIA

Lyra tocó la puerta, seguido de un ''pase'' entramos. Encontrándonos con una princesa celestia con el pelo un poco decolorado y sin su corona. La sala era como una oficina y la princesa celestia estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio

Señora celestia, hemos encontrado a este poni siendo perseguido por darkvoid. ¿Puede quedarse aquí? –preguntó seriamente lyra

Por última vez, ¿podrías dejar de llamarme señora celestia?, solo llámame celestia. Acerca del nuevo, sólo podrá quedarse si logra pasar las pruebas.

¿Pruebas? –pregunté yo

Si logras pasar las pruebas físicas y de entrenamiento con armas, te quedas. Falla una y te vas. –dijo Stealth

Mierda, soy malo en educación física y tengo que hacer una prueba. Ve a equestria dijeron, la pasarás bien dijeron.- pensé yo en mi mente

Agradece que no te estén persiguiendo esos guardias –dijo Damien en mi mente

Otra cosa lyra, ¿Dónde está ese flojo de burning hooves? Lo he estado llamando a su teléfono y aún no responde –Le dijo celestia a lyra. Burning hooves, ese nombre me suena de algún lugar

No lo encuentro, al parecer destruyó su chip de rastreo –dijo lyra

¿Qué hay de mis pruebas? –pregunté yo, yo sabía que no me gustaría la prueba física, pero debía hacerlas

Cierto, tus pruebas comienzan en tres, dos, uno, AHORA STEALTH –dijo lyra al mismo tiempo que sentí un dolor de cabeza terrible y luego me desmayé.

**Base secreta - ¿? – Frosty Snow/Luis**

Al despertar, estaba en una sala en blanco y con una ventana. En la ventana podía ver dos ponis, pero la ventana estaba empañada supongo que para impedir que quienes hagan estas pruebas vean quienes los vigilan, arriba de la ventana había un parlante.

''Bienvenido a la prueba física, intenta levantarte'' –se escuchó en el parlante, yo logré levantarme fácilmente.

''bien, ahora intenta saltar'' –yo di un pequeño salto

'' ¿eso es todo lo que puedes? Bueno, después de todo eres un unicornio'' –se escucho ahora en el parlante

''eso supongo que completa la prueba física para unicornios, la siguiente prueba comienza ahora…'' –al mismo tiempo, la pared frente a mí se abrió un agujero demostrando una puerta secreta, de inmediato entré llegando a una sala con varias dianas y con algunos ponis robot.

''bien, se va a lanzar una diana al aire, intenta destruirla con esto'' –y al lado de mí salió una mesa con una pistola desert eagle. Yo la tomé y de inmediato logré aprender cómo funcionaba la pistola al solo disparar destruyendo el objetivo.

''eso estuvo bien, parece que tienes entrenamiento con armas. Ahora intentaremos con unos objetivos móviles'' –de inmediato se encendieron unos robots y comenzaron a moverse en varias direcciones. Yo disparé unas cuantas balas y vi que los robots las reflejaban.

''se nos olvidó decírtelo, los robots están recubiertos con kevlar. Tendrás que usar magia para acabar con ellos'' –yo hice caso al instante y creé varias estacas de hielo lanzándoselas a los robot y destruyéndolos al instante

''ahora pasa a la siguiente sala'' –se abrió otra puerta y pude continuar. La otra sala era diferente, un enorme espacio abierto con un robot con una forma más parecida a un changeling.

''este es uno más difícil, querrá matarte, se mueve a una velocidad más regular y tiene un comportamiento más exacto al de un changeling rojo. Imagínatelo como un oso, sólo que sin la parte de que él te tiene miedo más a ti que tu a él, porque no puede sentir sentimientos. Y mucho más peligroso. Buena suerte'' –el robot se activó y se lanzó contra mí

_**[Serious Sam: the first encounter – fight 5]**_

El robot cambió a twilight sparkle y comenzó a crear varias esferas mágicas y lanzándolas contra mí, yo esquivando varias creé una lanza de hielo y se la lancé destrozando su cuerno. El robot ahora cambió a un pegaso parecido a rainbow dash. Lanzándose contra mí y aprovechando su nueva habilidad, tomándome, elevándose en el aire y lanzándome contra el piso. Yo reaccioné de inmediato y me tele transporté detrás de él sabiendo que estaba en el aire, subiéndome sobre él, congelándole sus alas y haciéndolo caer mientras yo lo usaba como amortiguador para la caída. Al caer, al robot se le destruyeron sus alas y cambiando ahora a applejack, el robot ahora se acercó contra mí e intentó golpearme como si de boxeo se tratara, yo creé una espada de hielo y lo destruí de un corte vertical dividiéndolo en dos.

''perfecto, de hecho el robot es una versión aún más débil y fueron hechos con las habilidades de pelea de nuestras agentes especiales. Aunque peleaste bien, ahora puedes irte, tu recompensa está en la siguiente sala'' –y con esto se abrió una puerta a otra sala más. Al entrar a esta, estaba la princesa celestia, lyra heartstrings, Slashing knife, Stealth chameleon y una mesa con una maleta.

Felicidades, has pasado las pruebas con éxito –dijo lyra

Según lyra, tu nombre es frosty snow ¿verdad? –preguntó la princesa celestia

Si –respondí

Por pasar estas pruebas, te ofrecemos esto. –dijo la princesa celestia entregándome la maleta sobre la mesa, en ella había una pistola, un teléfono y un traje de color negro con detalles en gris.

Bienvenido a la resistencia –dijo Stealth dándome un abrazo

Me… estás… apretando… -dije yo mientras me asfixiaba

Lo siento, a veces no controlo mi fuerza –me respondió

¿La resistencia? –pregunté yo

Hace unos meses, un alicornio de color morado, con una cutie mark de un agujero negro, ojos rojos y crin negra atacó mi castillo. El había logrado acabar con parte de los guardias del castillo y al intentar defenderme, el logró derrotarme al instante. Tomando el trono y el poder, se volvió el rey de toda equestria añadiendo nuevas leyes, restringiendo a una miserable vida a varios habitantes y entre otras cosas más. Yo creí que estaba perdida hasta que me di cuenta que los elementos de la harmonía y varios otros de mis súbditos querían ayudarme a detener esto. Formamos la resistencia, una base secreta subterránea en la cual reclutamos nuevos habitantes para algún día revelarnos y recuperar el trono. Los elementos de la harmonía y mi estudiante eran los agentes más especializados. El plan iba bien hasta que llegó el día que nacieron las espadas sangrantes.

¿Las espadas sangrantes? –pregunté yo, ese nombre me sonaba haberlo escuchado en alguna parte

Hace una semana habíamos enviado a los elementos de la harmonía a una misión en la que cada una iba a un lugar clave para el dominio de darkvoid; a las agentes rainbow danger dash y Pinkamena diane pie las enviamos a la fábrica de raciones del ejército, a twilight sparkle la envié a la catedral recientemente construida para eliminar el dominio religioso de darkvoid llamándose a él como un dios, a fluttershy la envié a recuperar su casa, a rarity la envié a detener el curso de un tren transporta prisioneros y a applejack la envié al campo de entrenamiento, antes su granja. Todo fue bien hasta que nos tendieron una emboscada secuestrando a nuestras agentes especiales y a mi estudiante twilight sparkle. Por alguna extraña razón ellas formaron un grupo llamado las espadas sangrantes, son el alto mando de darkvoid y controlan los puntos clave del dominio de darkvoid. Tu misión será hacer entrar en razón a nuestras agentes especiales y recuperarlas. –dijo celestia indicando todo con mucho detalle

¿Algo más? –pregunté yo

Si, esto solía ser un hechizo sólo permitido por la guardia nocturna y diurna de mi castillo, pero desde lo sucedido, ahora lo enseñamos a quienes pasen la prueba –dijo celestia entregándome un pergamino- se le conoce por el hechizo de telepatía, te permite hablar mentalmente con cualquiera que esté cerca de ti.

Creo que es hora de dormir –dije yo

Puedes irte, tu sala es la 399–dijo celestia

Fui pasando por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la sala 399 y al entrar me encontré con esto: lyra, el pegaso y el poni terrestre estaban en la sala

¿Acaso esta no era mi sala personal? –pregunté yo al momento que celestia se acercó a la sala

Si, acerca de eso, tenemos pocas habitaciones así que formamos grupos de agentes de cuatro por habitación para evitar inconvenientes –dijo la princesa celestia yéndose por los pasillos

La habitación era amplia, tenía cuatro camas, una televisión y un computador con escritorio.

Bueno, creo que debemos presentarnos. Mi nombre es lyra heartstrings, ¿te he contado esa vez que mi amiga bonbon se tragó todo una jarra de sidra de manzana con rocas? Su voz fue diferente por una semana jajajajajaja–dijo lyra riéndose

Mi nombre es Stealth chameleon, he estado aquí hace un tiempo y te digo, no es nada fácil hacer lo que dice señora celestia. –dijo el poni terrestre presentándose como Stealth

Mi nombre es Slashing knife, pero puedes llamarme Slash, me hace sonar como alguien famoso. Déjame decirte algo novato, acércate a mi lyra y te clavaré este cuchillo mientras duermas –dijo el pegaso apuntándome con un cuchillo oxidado

Creo que es hora de dormir –dije yo luego bostezando para luego acostarme en una de las camas

Buenas noches novato–dijo Slash

**Sueño de frosty snow - ¿? – frosty snow**

Estaba en una sala con un piso parecido a un tablero de ajedrez, con unas paredes grises y con una puerta. Al verme a mí mismo, noté que era de vuelta humano. Al abrir la puerta, estaba en el bosque everfree y frente mí estaban las chicas.

Hola Luis, ven aquí te esperamos –dijo pinkie pie

Al acercarme no me fijé que todo a mí alrededor estaba cambiando a un tono rojizo

Ahora las mane 6 habían cambiado a un humano con el pelo negro, ojos rojos y portando una enorme espada de color morado y con detalles de rojo.

Te dije que ese no iba a ser nuestro único encuentro –dijo intentando golpearme con la espada, fallando y rompiendo un árbol

_**[Super Meat Boy OST – Devil n' Bass]**_

Al ver el árbol roto, pude notar que la espada azul con detalles en negro estaba ahí enterrada, fácilmente la pude sacar. Divokard intentó darme otro golpe con la espada que esta vez pude detener con la mía, yo le di un corte en la pierna haciéndolo sangrar de color negro.

AAAAAAHHH –por alguna extraña razón el corte también me había lastimado a mí, sangrando de color rojo.

El intentó darme un corte horizontal y pude detenerlo al instante, haciéndole un corte en la mano para descubrir que yo también tenía uno.

¿Qué está sucediendo? –pregunté yo asustado

En algún momento lo descubrirás, hoy no, mañana tampoco. Pero te juro que será pronto –dijo seguido de hacerme un corte vertical mientras yo bajé la guardia para escucharlo

Aún estaba vivo, pero muy débil y desangrándome en el piso. Lo último que pude escuchar fue la risa de divokard antes de despertar del sueño

**Nota del Autor: Y este es el capítulo 22, espero que lo disfruten.**


	23. Crazy Train

Equestria vs Equestria

**Nota del Autor: reviews o no, voy a terminar esta historia (debería dejar de subir los capítulos durante la noche). Hubo una referencia en el capítulo anterior basada en cierto guitarrista famoso Y también le puse una portada a la historia de darkvoid y frosty snow mirándose fijo porque necesitaba una. Pero suficiente escritura, ¡que el capítulo 23 comience!**

Capítulo 23: Crazy train

**Base de la resistencia – 10:00 – Frosty snow**

*RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG* la alarma despertadora sonó, iba a apagarla cuando…

*BANG BANG BANG* escuché unos disparos, habían despertado al resto en la sala y al levantarme noté que fue lyra con una pistola en la mano

¿Por qué destruiste a balazos el despertador? ¿No es más fácil apagarlo presionando el botón de apagado? –le pregunté

Espera, eso podría funcionar. Gracias Frosty snow, me ahorraste 300 bits mensuales en nuevos despertadores –dijo levantándose y poniéndose un traje negro de infiltración

Pero mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela, ahí me dicen alas planas –dijo Slash algo mareado al levantarse

Estaba soñando en algo, ¿por qué me despertaron? –dijo Stealth

¿Qué soñaste? –pregunté

**Mientras tanto en la mente de Stealth chameleon…**

_**[George Michael –Careless whisper]**_

¿Qué sucedió anoche? –dijo Stealth rascándose la cabeza

Hola Stealth, veo que dormiste bien –dijo sensualmente lyra heartstrings levantándose de la cama para dos…

**De vuelta a la realidad (en tercera persona)…**

¡NADA QUE TE IMPORTE! –le gritó Stealth a Frosty snow lanzándole en la cara el despertador ahora hecho un montón de chatarra, al recibir en la cara el despertador, Frosty snow se cayó de espalda contra el piso

Creo que lo aturdiste –dijo lyra tocando con un lápiz del escritorio a frosty snow en el piso

Olvídenlo, solo digamos que se quedó dormido. Tal vez lo echan de la base, se muere y le hacemos un favor al mundo –dijo Slash

Sabrán que aún estoy despierto –dijo frosty snow

Lo sabemos novato, lo sabemos –dijo Slash ahora saliendo de la sala

Adoro este lugar, ¿por qué no nos quedamos más tiempo? –dijo Damien en mi mente

Frosty snow fue caminando por los pasillos hasta la oficina de la princesa celestia para encontrar una nota:

_Como sé que es tu primer día, te digo que tienes que ir a la sala de operaciones._

_-Celestia_

Al darse la vuelta, él notó que nadie lo estaba siguiendo. Al parecer todos ya sabían que debían ir a la sala y no le dijeron.

Traidores –pensó Frosty snow

**Unos momentos más tarde…**

Llegué, de qué me perdí –dijo frosty snow al llegar a la sala de operaciones, era una sala enorme con varios computadores sobre escritorios y varios ponis trabajando en ellos. Al centro de la sala, había una enorme pantalla de computadora y debajo de la pantalla había un teclado y un mouse.

De todo, ¿Aún creen que debemos tener a este novato en la base?-dijo Slash con indiferencia hablando con los demás

De hecho yo no entendí, ¿podrías explicarlo de nuevo celestia? –dijo lyra dándole una mirada alegre a frosty snow y una seria a Slash

Bueno, Hemos estado perdiendo varios agentes últimamente y yo sé la razón. –dijo celestia usando el computador y entrando al escritorio. Estaban tres carpetas y la papelera de reciclaje; una decía ''agentes'', otra decía ''Datos obtenidos'' y la última decía ''Dolphin Emulator''. Celestia entró a la segunda

A ver… TTT punto ejecutable. Miren –dijo celestia presionando varios botones y mencionando sus progresos. Al terminar de usar el teclado, en la pantalla se mostró la imagen de un tren con varios vagones y un texto al lado.

Este es el tren de transporte tirano, T.T.T. para simplificar. Varios de nuestros agentes han desaparecido y con ayuda de algunos de nuestros agentes dobles, nosotros hemos logrado descubrir que este tren lleva a una construcción de la cual aún no sabemos mucho, al parecer está en construcción. –dijo celestia, acto seguido escribió en el teclado y se mostró la imagen de una unicornio de color blanco, una crin morada, ojos azules y una cutie mark de tres diamantes.

El tren está liderado por nuestra ex agente especial rarity diamond, Necesitamos plantar la bomba en la cabina del conductor, eso provocará una reacción en cadena que hará chocar a cada vagón, no sin antes rescatar a nuestros agentes y a los ciudadanos prisioneros por varias razones.

¿Cómo hacen para pagar todo esto? –preguntó frosty snow

Conozco a un amigo en un lugar lejano a equestria –dijo celestia

Yo tomaré la motocicleta –dijo Slash

Yo voy con él –dijo seriamente lyra

Yo puedo hacer esto solo lyra dime, ¿cuántas veces me ha pasado algo en moto conduciendo? –dijo algo arrogante Slash

Quince veces, la última vez casi nos matan –dijo lyra enojada

Que, no era mi culpa que el dueño de ese camión en realidad tenga una madre horriblemente fea –dijo Slash

Yo iré en la camioneta de transporte –dijo Stealth

Lo que nos lleva a que el nuevo agente frosty snow deba infiltrarse en el tren, liberar a los prisioneros y poner la bomba –dijo celestia

¿En serio dejarán que este novato haga la misión con nosotros? Lo arruinará todo, lo sé –dijo Slash con una actitud molesta

Vamos Slash, acaso no puedes ser un poco más amable con frosty snow –dijo celestia

¿En serio dejaran que ese señor novato haga la misión con nosotros? Lo arruinará todo, lo sé –dijo Slash

Así está mejor, ahora todos a lo suyo –dijo celestia y con esto haciendo que Slash, lyra y Stealth se dirijan a la sala de vehículos, Frosty snow iba a ir cuando…

Frosty snow –dijo celestia

¿Sí? –preguntó frosty snow

Tú tienes que ir a pie –dijo celestia sonriendo

¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no puedo ir con los demás? –dijo frosty snow

Poooooooooorque, tu eres un agente nuevo y los agentes nuevos no pueden conducir vehículos –dijo celestia

Bien, solo dígame donde debo ir –dijo decepcionado Frosty snow

Debes ir a las vías del tren más cercanas y entrar cuando pase el tren –dijo celestia

Bien, creo que funcionará –dijo frosty snow

No me decepciones –dijo celestia volviendo a su trabajo

Frosty snow fue todo el camino hasta la entrada de la biblioteca

Bueno, aquí comienza mi primera misión –dijo frosty snow para que luego…

STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM –dijo un policía al momento que lo electrocutaba para inmovilizarlo

**¿? - ¿? – Frosty snow**

_**[C418 – Mellohi]**_

Al despertar noté que ahora estaba encerrado en una cárcel, pero sentía que se movía, La sala estaba puesta a un lado del vagón mientras que al frente había otra también con una prisionera. Al fijarme, yo no tenía mi traje, ni mi teléfono, ni mucho menos la pulsera que me entregó celestia

Veo que despertaste, será mejor que sigas dormido porque no te pierdes de mucho –me dijo una poni terrestre de color gris, crin negra y como cutie mark una nota sol de color morado. Ella estaba tocando un chelo.

¿Dónde estoy? –le pregunté

Bueno, esto parece un tren que nos llevará a un lugar para trabajar. O al menos eso es lo que escuché de unos guardias –dijo mientras tocaba música –Y por cierto, me llamo Octavia. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Frosty snow –le dije

Supongo que solo podemos esperar –dijo ella

Ya sé, voy a teletransportarm… AAAAAAAHHH –dije yo para luego ser electrocutado

Se me olvidó decírtelo, aquí hay algo que no permite usar magia. –me dijo

Y ahora me lo dices –dije mientras pensaba en otra manera de escapar

Tengo una idea –dije yo mientras golpeaba con mi cuerno las barras de la reja

¿Por qué haces eso? –dijo Octavia mirándome confusa

Lo vi en un videojuego, esto vamos a hacer –dije yo susurrándole que hacer a Octavia mientras pronto se acercaba un guardia

Detente, no me hagas entrar ahí –dijo el guardia, era alto, cubierto por un traje de color azul algo más oscuro y con una máscara de oxígeno.

Yo seguí golpeando la reja

Haz eso de nuevo y yo… -dijo para que yo continuara

ESO ES TODO, ESTAS MUERTO –gritó furioso sacando de un bolsillo del traje unas llaves, abriendo la reja y al entrar…

OCTAVIA, GOLPEALO AHORA –grité para que Octavia le diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con sus patas traseras dejándolo en el piso.

_**[Super meat boy OST – Dr. Fetus Castle]**_

Vámonos de aquí –dije yo sacándole las llaves al guardia desmayado en el piso

No puedo, mi amiga está atrapada aquí –dijo ella deprimida apuntando a la reja de al frente, demostrando que la encerrada era vinyl scratch usando aún sus famosos lentes

No te preocupes –dije poniendo una de las llaves y abriendo la reja liberando a ambas

OCTAVIA –dijo vinyl abrazando a Octavia -¿Pero ahora cómo salimos de aquí?

Pronto va a venir un camión que rescatará a los prisioneros, pero para eso, debemos liberarlos –les expliqué a vinyl y a Octavia

Vamos –dijo vinyl mientras abríamos la puerta para ver que era una salida –ups, puerta equivocada

En la otra puerta, al abrirla nos estaban esperando otros varios guardias

Creo que nos descubrieron –dijo Octavia

No me digas –le respondí

Yo comencé a crear varios cuchillos de hielo y se los comencé a lanzar a los guardias matándolos al instante y dejándonos varios vagones libres de más guardias

Liberamos varios prisioneros en el proceso y luego de unos vagones llegamos a una enorme plataforma que al parecer servía como transporte de materiales.

Por aquí frosty snow –escuché y para mi sorpresa encontrarme con Stealth conduciendo un enorme camión de transporte.

Los prisioneros suban al camión –les dije a todos mientras saltaban del tren hasta el camión de transporte, de inmediato vinyl scratch y Octavia se me acercaron

Gracias por salvarnos, te lo agradeceremos de alguna forma algún día –dijo Octavia sonriendo mientras se alejaba y saltaba al camión

Esto te lo mereces, tengo unos otros 100 en casa –dijo vinyl quitándose los lentes y entregándomelos, sus ojos eran de un color rosado combinado con rojo y ahora saltando al camión –nos vemos

El camión de transporte se retrocedió y con esto entrando a otro vagón más para encontrar mis cosas, de inmediato tomé la pulsera, el traje y el teléfono para prepararme y entrar a la sala del maquinista. Era una amplia sala con varios botones y pantallas, en una esquina estaban unas cajas. Iba a poner la bomba cuando escuche…

Veo que no puedo dejarte hacer eso cariño –Y de la nada casi me llegaba en la cabeza un kunai de color negro. Al darme la vuelta, vi a una unicornio de color blanco, crin morado y bien peinada, con cutie mark de tres diamantes y usando un esmoquin. Era rarity

_**[Touhou Immaterial and missing power OST– The maid and the pocket watch of blood]**_

Ella me comenzó a dar bofetadas, yo iba esquivando cada una hasta que recibí una de todas que me dejó sangrando, ella definitivamente estaba jugando rudo. Yo creé una espada de hielo al momento que ella sacaba una espada de acero, ambos comenzamos a hacer un duelo de espadas hasta la plataforma.

Es un perfecto día para acabar contigo, ¿No crees? –dijo ella mientras peleábamos hasta el momento que ambos chocamos nuestras espadas y las lanzamos a las vías del tren y perdiéndolas. Yo congelé mi pesuña y le di un pesuñazo en la cara, ella sacó otro kunai de su espalda y me lo clavó en la pata delantera izquierda.

Hija de… -grité yo para que ella me empujara cerca de el borde de la plataforma. Yo me tele transporté justo detrás de ella y la empujé con mis patas traseras hasta que chocara contra la puerta de la sala del maquinista.

Veo que aquí se puede usar magia –dije impresionado recién fijándome en lo que sucedía. La puerta ahora se estaba destrozando y de ella salió una rarity ahora más enojada y usando una katana.

¡A LAS YEGUAS NO SE LES GOLPEA! –gritó lanzándose contra mí para que yo la congelara en el aire y de un golpe destruyendo la figura de hielo

MIERDAMIERDAMIERDAMIERDA QUE HICE –grité yo asustado cuando…

Mmmmmhhmhmmhmh –escuché un sonido raro viniendo desde la sala del maquinista, venía de las cajas. Al abrirla, quien estaba dentro se lanzó contra mí.

Mi héroe vino a rescatarme, sabía que estaba perdida y que todo estaba terminado. Pero viniste y me rescataste –era rarity

¿De nada? –respondí algo extrañado, al parecer ella había notado mi traje

Así que también eres agente, mi nombre es rarity diamond. Me enviaron aquí a detener este sucio tren y me encerraron, luego apareció uno de esos changelings rojos, tomó mi forma y me suplantó –dijo enojada explicando lo que sucedía y yo armaba la bomba

No te preocupes, en la base resolveremos todo esto. –dije mientras ahora tomaba mi teléfono y llamaba a Slash

¿Quién es? –dijo Slash mientras se escuchaba la motocicleta

¿Por qué estás hablando por teléfono mientras conduces? ¿Sabías que la mayoría de los accidentes suceden mientras se habla por teléfono? –escuché a lyra discutiendo con Slash

Por si no lo sabían, necesito rescate en el tren –les dije molesto

¿Eso es algo malo para nosotros? –Dijo Slash para luego gritar por al parecer recibir un golpe por parte de lyra mientras ella tomaba ahora el teléfono –llegaremos de inmediato

Al instante aparecieron a un lado de la plataforma y de inmediato salté a la moto con rarity, Slash comenzó a detener la motocicleta y el tren estalló

Y celestia dijo… –dijo Slash poniéndose un par de lentes – que se haga la luz

**Nota del autor random: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHH**

Creo que debemos volver a la base –dije mientras todos asintieron y nos preparamos para irnos

**Más tarde en la base…**

La próxima vez que te lastimes no te olvides en ir a verme –dijo la enfermera redheart mientras yo y celestia nos íbamos por los pasillos

Felicidades, tu primera misión completa y esta vez Slash no salió herido al usar la moto. No me esperaba que hayan suplantado a rarity por un changeling rojo para hacer todo eso. –dijo celestia sonriendo

Y al parecer estaban enviando a todos a alguna parte donde trabajen –le dije mientras pasábamos por otro pasillo más para ver a vinyl scratch y a Octavia con esmoquin.

Espero que no te importe, contraté a la mitad de los prisioneros –dijo riéndose celestia

**Mientras tanto en otra dimensión…**

Las mane 6 estaban en casa de twilight conversando temas importantes…

Amigas, llegué –dijo alegre thunder flash para ser empujado por twilight sparkle

¿Por qué frosty snow no está contigo? –dijo preocupada twilight sparkle

Cuando peleamos con darkvoid me desmayé y al despertar, él y darkvoid ya no estaban –respondió thunder

¿Quieres decir que está…? –dijo rainbow dash

Con vida, no estoy seguro de cómo lo sé, pero algo me indica que sigue vivo –dijo thunder flash

**Mientras tanto en una base malvada, con un rey malvado, con súbditos malvados, perfecta para hacer un chiste de inception…**

Señor, ¿Qué está esperando? –preguntó uno de sus súbditos que vestía un traje celeste

Es raro, a esta hora del día debería venir un informe acerca del progreso en la reconstrucción de la fábrica –dijo darkvoid dando un sorbo de su copa de vino al lado de su trono

Acerca de eso, fue destruida –dijo el súbdito

¡¿Qué?! –dijo darkvoid escupiendo el vino que estaba bebiendo

Al parecer estalló y desaparecieron todos sus prisioneros, hasta la maquinista rarity diamond –dijo el súbdito al mismo tiempo que darkvoid le lanzó su copa de vino, dejándolo en el piso aturdido

MALDITA SEA, SEGURO QUE ES CULPA DE ESE LUIS. ¿Y QUÉ HACES AHÍ EN EL PISO?, TRÁEME OTRA COPA DE VINO. –le gritó darkvoid a su súbdito en el piso.

**Nota del Autor: Y aquí termina el capítulo 23, como no me decido que va a suceder en el siguiente capítulo, hay dos opciones:**

**Solo una pelea**

**Dos peleas con una tortura para ambos luchadores entre ambas.**

**Hasta la próxima**


	24. cupcakes y hielo no van bien

Equestria vs Equestria

**Nota del Autor: Advertencia, el siguiente capítulo contiene escenas sangrientas que puede perturbar a algunos lectores. Por favor baje con cuidado… Aunque a la mayoría no le asuste. Y en respuesta a Anacoreta: pronto se sabrá qué pasó con spike.**

Capítulo 24: cupcakes y hielo no van bien.

**Mientras tanto en equestria luz…**

Las mane6 y thunder flash estaban comiendo en sugarcube corner para conversar cosas importantes

Oye twilight –dijo thunder flash

¿Si, thunder? –respondió

Si ese darkvoid es tan peligroso, ¿acaso los padres de celestia no pueden hacer nada? –preguntó thunder

He leído un poco acerca de leyendas equestrianas y descubrí que después del incidente con la muerte del alicornio saintstaff, sus padres se separaron. Su madre dominó los cielos y su padre dominó el tártaro. Solo tú y frosty snow podrán resolver esto –respondió preocupada twilight sparkle

¡Traje los cupcakes! –gritó pinkie pie llevando una bandeja con siete cupcakes a la mesa donde estaban todos

Hace tiempo que no como uno de estos en tan buen estado –dijo thunder flash comiendo uno de un solo mordisco

Ese futuro debe ser aburrido –dijo pinkie pie sacando otra bandeja llena de cupcakes de la nada

Investigué un poco más y pude notar algunas cosas acerca de ese guante que tienes –dijo twilight

Como cuales –dijo thunder comiendo otro cupcake

Al parecer si el cristal brilla quiere decir que hay un héroe cerca, si mantiene su color, quiere decir que los otros dos siguen con vida y si se oscurece quiere decir que uno de los dos ha muerto. –dijo twilight sparkle sacando un libro de un bolso

**Mientras tanto en equestria oscuridad…**

Al despertar noté que no había nadie en la habitación

Nota mental, comprar nuevo despertador. Lyra tiene una posiblemente mala memoria –me dije a mi mismo

¿Sabes Damien, pienso que hoy voy a tener un buen día? –pensé en mi mente

¿Por qué lo dices? –me preguntó Damien

Porque anoche no tuve otra de esas pesadillas donde o peleo contra alguien llamado divokard o veo todo desde un punto de vista desconocido o me matan. –le respondí mentalmente

Aún así pienso que vas a tener un día más que malo esta vez, algo me lo dice –dijo Damien

Caminé a la sala de operaciones para solo encontrarme a celestia

¿Dónde están los demás? –le pregunté

En su día libre, ayer trabajaron mucho según el agente Slash –dijo celestia

¿MUCHO? YO RESCATE A LA AGENTE RARITY, ME ENCERRARON EN EL TREN Y PUDE HABER… -le grité para ser interrumpido

Nada de discusiones, ahora debo entregarte una misión importante –dijo celestia dirigiéndose a la computadora y escribiendo

Tu siguiente misión es detener la creadora de las provisiones para las fuerzas militares de darkvoid –dijo celestia abriendo ahora unos planos con varios archivos.

Tienes que dirigirte a la mansión sugarcube corner –abrió una imagen de una mansión hecha de caramelo y galletas.

¿Acaso ese lugar no era más pequeño? –le pregunté

Después de que darkvoid tomara en control, decidió remodelar sugarcube corner –dijo celestia en un tono serio

El lugar es dominado por Pinkamena diane pie –dijo celestia abriendo otra imagen de pinkie pie con el pelo liso usando como arma un cuchillo frente a un agente, en ese momento yo tragué saliva

Tiene varias armas, una especialidad por armas de filo, le gusta matar brutalmente a sus víctimas, normalmente ataca por sorpresa y en esta misión tienes un 80 por ciento de probabilidades de morir. Diviértete –dijo celestia

ESPERA UN MOMENT… -dije siendo interrumpido porque celestia me había tele transportado a la entrada de la mansión

Entré a sugarcube corner, era una enorme mansión con una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, con dos habitaciones en el primer piso, dos en el segundo y una enorme puerta frente a las escaleras en el segundo piso. Al dar el primer paso dentro, de inmediato esquivé una flecha con una nota, yo de inmediato leí la nota. La nota decía:

_Tonto Luis, ¿Creías que yo había muerto por un simple espadazo en la espalda? Ahora es mi turno de vengarme, la pasaras tan mal…_

_PD: hay un cupcake sobre la mesa del comedor, ¿por qué no lo pruebas?_

_PDD: Sé que vienes por la rainbow dash y por mí, así que jugaremos un juego. Tienes hasta las 12 del medio día para encontrarme, falla y despídete de tu rainbow dash. ¡Que el juego comience!_

_-Pinkamena Diane Pie_

Detrás de la hoja estaba dibujado con sangre un mapa de la mansión, la mansión consta de una sala comedor, una cocina, una escalera que lleva al sótano (supongo que esa es una sala de tortura), El baño, una habitación, un living y una biblioteca. Yo fui de inmediato a una de las habitaciones para evitar la muy obvia trampa en el comedor.

La habitación tenía una cama, una ventana, unos cajones y un armario. No había nadie en la sala, o al menos eso creía…

_**[No more heroes OST – Pleather for breakfast]**_

Pinkamena intentó apuñalarme con un cuchillo saliendo detrás de la puerta, pero yo la sostuve de las pesuñas y la lancé contra la cama, eso me dio tiempo suficiente para intentar crear una espada de hielo… y terminar recibiendo un dolor de cabeza literalmente.

Por si no lo sabías, en esta mansión no se puede hacer magia –dijo Pinkamena levantándose de la cama para intentar atacarme con el cuchillo y enterrándolo por accidente en la puerta. Yo aproveché y le di un pesuñazo en la cara derribándola en el piso, al golpearla ella ahora esquivaba cada golpe y luego de varios intentos fallidos de golpes, ella me dio una patada en… bueno… el punto débil. Me caí al piso dándole tiempo para sacar el cuchillo, ella estuvo por apuñalarme, pero rodé por el piso y ella clavó el cuchillo en la madera otra vez

A la mierda el cuchillo –dijo Pinkamena abriendo el armario sacando un bate de béisbol con varios clavos enterrados y parándose en dos patas–ES HORA DEL BATE

Yo tomé como única arma el cuchillo del piso y detuve cada ataque que me lanzaba Pinkamena, durante la pelea salimos a la sala principal y bajamos por las escaleras. Yo aproveché y le di un golpe el falso, ella salto provocando que accidentalmente aterrizara en los escalones y cayera por las escaleras. Sin pensarlo dos veces, yo tomé el cuchillo y se lo clavé en el corazón para terminar todo.

Y eso es lo que consigues si te enfrentas contra mí –dije para luego fijarme que ella movió sus pesuñas y demostró que tenía un chaleco a prueba de armas de filo, al mismo tiempo que me apuntó a mi pata para fijarme que tenía una jeringa enterrada, todo empezó a oscurecerse

Pinkamena, ¿te han dicho que eres una hija de p…? –dije para desmayarme

**Al parecer un largo rato más tarde…**

_**[Amnesia: The dark descent OST – Basement Storage]**_

Al despertar intenté moverme, pero algo me lo impedía, también sentía que un frío en la espalda, estoy jodido…

Veo que despertaste –dijo una voz familiar, las luces se encendieron y mostraron a Pinkamena con su traje hecho a base de partes de ponis y mostraron la sala con varias herramientas de tortura y un carrito tapado con una sábana.

¿Dónde está rainbow dash? –le pregunté

Primero y luego ella –dijo entre risas Pinkamena quitando la sábana del carrito y sacando un cuchillo oxidado

Normalmente te intentaría hacer reír durante tus últimas horas, pero como me has sido un dolor de cabeza. Temo que solo te haré sufrir –dijo Pinkamena cortando la cutie mark de mi lado derecho al mismo tiempo que sentía el dolor y la herida empezaba a sangrar.

Ahora voy con el otro –dijo al mismo tiempo que de la misma manera cortando la otra cutie mark, con la diferencia de que ella me clavó el cuchillo en la herida izquierda

AAAAAAAAHHHHH, POR QUE HICISTE ESO –le grité enojado a la asesina

Porque parecías con sueño –dijo riéndose

Pero ni siquiera cerré los ojos –le dije aguantando el dolor al mismo tiempo que la sangre se derramaba por mis patas traseras

¿En serio? Lo siento jajaja –dijo Pinkamena fingiendo que fue un accidente

Tardé un momento en fijarme que mi cuerno estaba recubierto con acero

¿Te fijaste? Adorné tu cuerno para que no arruines la fiesta con tu magia, que mal que te lo debo quitar –dijo Pinkamena ahora sacando una sierra y cortando lentamente mi cuerno

LISTO, gracias por traer regalos –dijo Pinkamena mostrando mi cuerno cortado, aún tenía un nervio pegado al fondo y un líquido caliente empezaba a bajar hasta mi cara

Creo que te ensuciaste, no te preocupes. Yo te limpiaré cuando acabe la fiesta –ahora me estaba empezando a desmayar por el desangro

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH –sentí una corriente de electricidad pasar por mi cuerpo ahora notando que Pinkamena traía un taser.

Vamos, la fiesta aún no termina y ya te estás durmiendo. Yo te preparé todo esto y ahora lo estás arruinando. Eres un poni terrible –dijo Pinkamena enojada, ahora sacando un escarpelo y abriéndome el estómago mostrando los intestinos

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ¿POR QUÉ NO ME PUSISTE ANESTESIA? –le grité al mismo tiempo que gritaba de dolor

¿Qué es esto? ¿Más regalos? ¿Para mí? No debías. Mira, por traerme regalos te diré algo interesante, mientras más respires, más sangre bombea el corazón y más sangre derramas. Pero como te estoy matando, te estás asustando provocando que respires más rápido. ¡Siempre se aprende algo nuevo cada día!–me respondió ignorando mi pregunta sabiendo que ella la había escuchado

Sabes, fue un gusto conocerte. Tal vez debimos habernos conocido mejor y pudimos habernos divertido aún más hoy día… –dijo Pinkamena ahora sacando con sus pesuñas mis órganos y todo cada vez se ponía más oscuro…

Dime de nuevo lo de tener hoy un buen día… -escuché a Damien

**Tercera persona**

Pinkamena sacó un teléfono y empezó a hablar por él

Amo darkvoid, ya acabé con Luis. –dijo Pinkamena sonriendo, aunque era obvio que darkvoid no sabía eso

Perfecto, puedes quedarte con el cadáver –dijo darkvoid mientras se escuchaba a alguien beber un sorbo de vino

Gracias, ahora voy por esa rainbow da… -dijo pinkamena luego dejando caer el teléfono al piso

¿Pasa algo Pinkamena? ¿Hola? Hooooooola. Te llamo más tarde –dijo darkvoid a través del teléfono para luego cortar

Lo que vio Pinkamena era impactante, frente a ella estaba el mismo unicornio que acabó de matar solo que libre de las correas, sin ojos, sin cuerno y con el estómago abierto, temblando de una manera extraña. El unicornio lentamente se estaba acercando a Pinkamena

DEBERIAS ESTAR MUERTO –gritó Pinkamena saliendo de la sala y cerrándole la puerta, para que este la rompa de una patada con las patas traseras

_**[Amnesia: the dark descent OST – Mikko termia (también conocido como panic and paranoia)]**_

La alegría de Pinkamena por lograr una nueva víctima cambió a horror al ver el cadáver de una ahora queriéndola muerta, La sala de tortura llevaba a un pasillo con varias otras salas de tortura (una de todas tenía a rainbow dash) y una puerta principal que llevaba a la puerta frente a las escaleras en el segundo piso de la mansión. Pinkamena se dirigió a la sala donde estaba rainbow dash para encontrar que estaba sellada con llave.

La llave la había dejado en la… ¡habitación! –dijo Pinkamena para salir por la puerta principal del pasillo mientras era perseguida por el cadáver viviente de frosty snow

Al llegar a la sala principal, de inmediato entró a la habitación para tomar la llave que estaba sobre la cama. De repente escuchó un ruido indescriptible indicando que el cadáver viviente la tenía atrapada en la habitación.

Ya sé, voy a esconderme en el armario y cuando se acerque, lo remato con el bate –pensó en su mente Pinkamena entrando al armario.

Al entrar, ella tomó algo delgado.

Qué raro, mi bate no estaba tan peludo… ni con sangre al menos no seca… -dijo Pinkamena girando la cabeza para notar que estaba tomando la pata delantera derecha del cadáver viviente al mismo tiempo que este sonreía

Gotcha –dijo el muerto sosteniendo a Pinkamena y dándole un cabezazo para que esta se aturdiera y se desmayara

**Mientras tanto en la equestria luz…**

He investigado una posible teoría –dijo twilight

Me voy –dijo rainbow dash saliendo por la puerta de sugarcube corner

¿De qué se trata cariño? –dijo rarity

Tal vez frosty snow se haya ido a otra dimensión, tal vez a esa otra equestria que yo, rainbow dash, pinkie pie y frosty snow visitamos cuando fuimos a investigar los laboratorios. –dijo twilight sparkle

¿Ese lugar acaso era peligroso? –dijo fluttershy en voz baja

Bueno, según estudié. Antiguamente a los unicornios se le permitía viajar por dimensiones. Pero se prohibió por extrañas razones–dijo twilight sparkle preocupada fijando sus ojos en el guante de thunder flash ya que su cristal dejaba de brillar.

¿Pasa algo twilight? –dijo thunder flash

Tu… tu guante –dijo twilight asustada

Esta normal –dijo thunder flash

¿QUÉ? –gritó twilight fijándose que el cristal volvió a brillar

Pero, pero, pero, pero hace poco había dejado de brillar –dijo twilight sparkle sin entender lo que sucedía

Creo que deberías ver a un oculista –dijo thunder flash

Y luego de eso hacemos una fiesta de ''regreso del oculista'' –dijo pinkie pie saliendo debajo de la mesa asustando a fluttershy haciendo que salga corriendo por la puerta del lugar

**De vuelta a la equestria oscuridad…**

_**[Combustible Edison – The millonaires holiday (conocido también como el tema del Christian brutal sniper)]**_

Bueno, bueno, bueno, parece que los puestos se cambiaron. Ahora la serpiente acaba con el águila –escuchó Pinkamena, abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta de que ella estaba atada con correas a una tabla de metal y mirando frente a ella estaba frosty snow con la diferencia de unos ojos de color rojo y este y su crin eran de un tono más oscuro

Suéltame, estás arruinando el juego –dijo Pinkamena intentando salir de las correas

Pero entonces no podría matarte y por cierto, cuando te dormiste encontré ese cristal negro me impedía usar magia, ahora te podré hacer lo que yo quiera jejeje–dijo frosty snow mientras este dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa macabra y sacaba un escarpelo manchado con sangre-Ojo por ojo, cutie mark por cutie mark

De inmediato cortó ambas cutie marks de Pinkamena mientras esta se mordía los labios para no gritar.

Maldita sea, no tienes ni cuerno ni alas. Bueno, tendré que improvisar-y con esto frosty snow le cortó la cola a Pinkamena –está llena de sangre y caramelo, deberías bañarte más seguido

¡Suéltame de aquí, hijo de puta! –gritó enojada Pinkamena intentando morder a frosty snow mientras él retrocedía unos pasos para evitar los mordiscos, dándole la vuelta a su víctima y lanzándole una patada con las patas traseras en su hocico rompiéndole algunos dientes

No muerdas a la mano que te da de comer –dijo frosty snow pasando su cuerno por la cabeza de Pinkamena–ok, ahora te voy a volver inmortal por unos minutos. Pero aunque seas inmortal, sentirás todo dolor posible jajajajajajja

Frosty snow con un cuchillo afiló su cuerno y con este bien afilado, le abrió el estómago mostrando varios órganos vitales de Pinkamena

¡Como la mañana de navidad! –sonrió frosty snow ahora sacando varios órganos de Pinkamena mientras esta sangraba por los labios por contener su dolor y por la patada anteriormente recibida por frosty snow

%&#$& #$%& #$% "#$"#$"#$ -dijo Pinkamena varias maldiciones a frosty snow no aptas ni para un fanfic con calificación M

Yo también te quiero –respondió frosty snow ahora pasando el cuerno por Pinkamena de nuevo haciendo que esta se mantenga inmóvil

¿Qué me hiciste esta vez? –dijo Pinkamena ahora asustada

Te hice un hechizo de inmovilidad. Pregunta rápida: ¿Cuál es el proceso final para un cupcake perfecto? –preguntó frosty snow mientras desataba a Pinkamena y llevaba a esta con magia hasta la cocina de la mansión

No es el… -dijo Pinkamena ahora llorando del miedo ahora que frosty snow la había llevado a la cocina y este abría la puerta del horno

COCINARLO –gritó frosty snow lanzando a Pinkamena al horno, encendiéndolo y escuchando indiferente cómo los gritos de dolor de Pinkamena cada vez perdían fuerza hasta que no escuchó nada proveniente del horno.

**Achievement Unlocked: terminated, too?**

En ese instante los ojos de frosty snow volvieron a su tono celeste y él recuperó su tono azulado natural

**¡De vuelta a la primera persona!**

Acabo de acordarme que debo rescatar a rainbow dash –dije de inmediato subiendo las escaleras, tomando la llave de la cama y corriendo al pasillo para abrir una habitación con la foto de una nube con un relámpago tricolor. Era una sala de tortura como en las que estuve antes, con la diferencia de que esta tenía un armario, en la mesa de metal estaba rainbow dash amarrada con correas.

No te preocupes, yo te salvar… -dije desatando de las correas a rainbow dash haciendo que ella me lance al piso y me empiece a golpear.

ESTO. OBTIENES. POR. ATARME. CON. ESA. LOCA. –dijo rainbow dash dándome un pesuñazo a la cara entre cada palabra

Pero te estoy liberando –le dije mientras este momento me parecía tan familiar

Ah, en ese caso lo siento –dijo ella ayudándome a levantarme –pero tenemos que buscar a mi amiga pinkie pie, no la puedo dejar aquí

De repente escuché un sonido, como de alguien tarareando la canción para cocinar cupcakes de pinkie pie. El sonido provenía del armario y al abrirlo me encontré un una poni terrestre de color rosado y con una crin del mismo color más oscuro, se trataba de pinkie pie

Siiii, nos encontraste. Debes ser bueno en las escondidas –dijo pinkie pie sonriendo

Por última vez. ESTE NO ES UN JUEGO DE LAS ESCONDIDAS –le gritó otra poni terrestre de un color más oscuro de pinkie pie y con la crin y la cola lisa

Si no son las escondidas, entonces ¿Por qué nos encontraron? –preguntó pinkie pie

¡Hay como seis mil millones de ponis en equestria y de todos me tuvieron que atrapar esta idiota! –gritó Pinkamena enojada –oh, no te había visto. Por favor desátame

Luego de desatar a las dos pinkie pie nos fuimos a la base por tele transportación de mi parte ya que en el resto de las salas de tortura no había más que muebles y herramientas ensangrentadas. Pinkamena debió haber estado campeando un buen tiempo

**Más tarde en la base de la resistencia…**

Bien hecho agente frosty snow, me sorprende que esta vez rescates no solo dos, sino tres agentes especiales. Lo siento por no avistarte que la agente Pinkamena estaba en esto, hace un tiempo la agente pinkie pie tenía ataques de ira en momentos aleatorios. Por eso con algo de tecnología logramos dividirla en una pinkie pie normal y una pinkie pie malhumorada bajo el nombre de Pinkamena. Te debemos una –dijo celestia orgullosa mientras pasábamos por los pasillos de la base.

Hola, ¿Nos perdimos de algo? –se nos acercó lyra, Stealth y Slash. Todos con unas maletas y con ropa para la nieve

No lo creo –les dije a los tres

**Mientras tanto en equestria luz…**

Me pregunto si frosty snow estará bien en esa dimensión –preguntó twilight sparkle

No te preocupes, seguro que estará bien –dijo thunder comiendo otro cupcake más

Por celestia, tengo que ir a tomar mi sueño de belleza –dijo rarity mirando un reloj de la tienda y saliendo

Buenas noches a todos –dijo pinkie pie a los demás mientras cada uno se iba a dormir a su casa

**En alguna parte de la equestria oscuridad…**

Este chico frosty snow parece que está recuperando a las agentes especiales –dijo un poni terrestre –Esperaré el momento apropiado para devolverle el favor

**Nota del Autor: ¿Qué sucedió con Luis en esa mansión? ¿Quién es ese poni terrestre? ¿A quién se enfrentará ahora frosty snow? Las respuestas a todas sus preguntas muy pronto en Equestria vs Equestria**


	25. Fluttershy y Stealth

Equestria vs Equestria

**Nota del Autor: lo siento por no subir un capítulo nuevo hace un tiempo, estaba ocupado con varios exámenes. Pero no se preocupen, que ya llegó el nuevo capítulo.**

Capítulo 25: Fluttershy y stealth

Al día siguiente de lo sucedido, nos encontramos con una sorpresa…

Un momento… ¿Dónde está Stealth? –dijo lyra

No lo sé, pero mientras no aparezca, todo estará bien. –Dijo Slash usando el computador mientras mataba a alguien en un videojuego –jejeje mira a ese idiota, ¿Qué? ¿Baneado del server por hackear? ¡Pero si yo solo estaba usando modo dios!

Tal vez deberíamos hablar con celestia –les dije

Todos nos fuimos a la sala de operaciones…

Celestia, se puede saber donde esta Stealth –le pregunté a ella

El me dijo que haría una misión en solitario y ustedes aceptaron –dijo celestia

_**[Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney OST – Suspense]**_

¡Nosotros nunca aceptamos! –gritó lyra golpeando una mesa

¿Qué? –dijo celestia impresionada ahora escribiendo en el teclado

Rápido, dinos donde fue ese retrasado –dijo Slash apurando a celestia

Al parecer fue a detener a la impostora fluttershy –dijo celestia, en ese mismo momento Slash se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo para después reaccionar

TENEMOS QUE IRNOS –gritó Slash tirándome del traje saliendo de la sala

Yo voy con ustedes –dijo lyra para ser detenida por celestia

No, no puedes. Luego de una larga investigación descubrimos que el agente Slash nos mintió al decir que trabajaron duro en la misión de rescate de la agente especial rarity. Detendría también a Slash, pero él tiene cosas que hacer, ahora tú te vas conmigo –dijo celestia ahora con una sonrisa en la cara, no una de las buenas, era una de las malvadas.

PAGARAS POR ESTO SLASH –gritó lyra mientras celestia se la llevaba por los pasillos

El viaje fue en moto y absolutamente largo, Slash era un conductor terrible…

¿Porque te paralizaste en la sala de operaciones? –le pregunté a Slash, era raro verlo tan serio

Es una larga historia del pasado de Stealth, así que me saltaré esa parte hasta la que importa ahora –dijo Slash empezando una retrospectiva

Flashback (narrado por Slash)

_**[Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney OST – Reminiscence - DL6 Case]**_

Antes de que tú llegaras teníamos a otro integrante, se llamaba silver magnum, era un unicornio de color gris, crin blanca, como cutie mark una pistola magnum de plata y a veces brillaba, no lo compares con ese libro idiota. Era un muy buen amigo de Stealth, pero lo que fácil viene, fácil se va. Estábamos en una misión de infiltrarse en el castillo de darkvoid, antes de llegar a su trono, él nos envió a fluttershy. Fluttershy usó varias armas, escopetas, subfusiles, metralletas, entonces estuvo el momento en el que fluttershy y silver dispararon al mismo tiempo, la bala de silver le había llegado a la pesuña de fluttershy haciendo que se le cayera su pistola y ella escapara. La bala de ella estuvo a punto de recibirla Stealth… estuvo. Al reaccionar, notamos que fluttershy había escapado y que silver estaba en el piso. El se había lanzado frente a Stealth para recibir la bala. Los guardias del castillo se acercaban, lyra de inmediato nos tele transportó a la base y llevamos a silver magnum a la enfermería. Luego recibimos la noticia que fue demasiado tarde, desde ese día Stealth tuvo un enorme rencor con fluttershy. –explicó Slash

No sabía eso –dije yo impresionado

Este…. Mira, ya casi llegamos –dijo Slash mientras nos acercábamos a la casa de fluttershy

Al llegar no estaba nadie, o eso pensábamos…

*CRASH* una garra escamosa de color morado apareció entre los árboles, al mostrarse por completo, se trataba de un dragón de tres metros de alto, de color morado, ojos verdes y con el estómago de un color parecido al blanco.

¡Frosty cuidado! –gritó Slash empujándome contra un árbol viendo que el dragón le dio un golpe y lo lanzó contra otro árbol, yo de inmediato me dirigí hacia él

¡Por celestia! ¿Estás bien? –le grité asustado

Mama no quiero ir a la escuela, ya me cansé de molestar a ese potro –dijo mareado Slash

Tú qué crees –dijo Damien, lo tele transporté a la base de inmediato cruzando los dedos (si los tuviera) de que no le pasara lo mismo que a magnum. Entonces al darme la vuelta, me fijé que arriba del dragón estaba… fluttershy.

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Parece que encontré comida para señor flamas –dijo fluttershy

_**[Monster Hunter Tri OST – Moga Woods]**_

¿De dónde sacó el dragón? –me pregunté a mi mismo

Fue un buen regalo de mi amiga twilight, quise decir QUE TE IMPORTA –gritó fluttershy al mismo tiempo que el dragón intentó pisarme fallando y destruyendo la mitad de la casa de fluttershy

¡Dragón estúpido, apunta al unicornio! –dijo fluttershy dándole pisotones a la espalda del dragón

Yo aproveché ese momento y de inmediato le congelé la pata en el piso, el dragón comenzó a inhalar hondo…

He jugado suficiente twewy para saber que va a pasar –dije yo al mismo tiempo que el dragón comenzó a lanzar fuego, quemando parte del bosque. Logré acercarme a su pata trasera para congelarla y poder subir sobre ella. El dragón notó lo que estaba haciendo e intentó golpearme con su cola, fallando varias veces. Logré llegar a la espalda del dragón y me encontré a fluttershy.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te mató el fuego? Al demonio, tengo que hacer todo por mí misma –dijo fluttershy sacando una pistola debajo de una de sus alas, intenté sacar la mía, pero fluttershy le disparó haciéndola saltar en el aire y cayendo cerca de una de las patas del dragón para luego ser aplastada.

Ahí está tu arma…. y se fue –dijo Damien

¿Unas últimas palabras? –dijo fluttershy, iba a hablar cuando de repente se escuchó un sonido de disparo y la pesuña de fluttershy comenzó a sangrar.

No de nuevo –gritó fluttershy mientras de su otra ala se cayó un cristal de color negro al piso, para ser aplastado por el dragón. Al ser aplastado, el dragón comenzó a encogerse y yo me caí al mismo tiempo que fluttershy empezó a volar a un nivel cerca del suelo. De entre los árboles salió Stealth con una pistola.

¡Stealth, que bien que fluttershy no te haya matado aún! –le dije a Stealth, este intentó disparar para darse cuenta de que se le acabaron las balas. Este de inmediato tomó a fluttershy por las pesuñas y la dejó en el piso para que no se moviera.

Al mirar el dragón me di cuenta de que era spike y ahora estaba dormido, lo tele transporté a la base ya que ahora estaba en algo importante

¡Dinos qué estaban planeando con el tren! –le gritó Stealth a fluttershy

NUNCA –gritó fluttershy empujando a Stealth y escapando por lo que quedaba del bosque

Stealth iba a perseguirla, pero yo lo detuve

Yo voy por ella, tú vuelve a la base. Slash se lastimó con la pelea y creo que necesitará a alguien cerca –y con esto Stealth tomó la moto que estaba sin daños y se fue, yo inicié la persecución por fluttershy

Ella era rápida, pero estaba dejando un rastro de sangre a través del bosque haciéndome más fácil encontrarla. Llegué a una cueva y de inmediato iluminé mi cuerno para ver mejor, choqué con algo peludo y se encendieron unas luces.

Era una trampa.

Cuando las luces se encendieron, estaba frente a una osa mayor. Y encima de la osa estaba fluttershy

No puedo creer que cayeras en algo tan inútil como perseguir a alguien hasta una cueva dentro del bosque everfree. –Dijo fluttershy –Acaba con él señora estrellitas

_**[Super Meat Boy OST – The Battle of Lil' Slugger]**_

La osa mayor golpeó una enorme piedra lanzándola contra mí, yo la evité de inmediato esquivándola. Dio un enorme golpe con sus garras contra el piso haciendo caer varias estalagmitas. Mientras yo las esquivaba, ella se acercaba hacia mí al mismo tiempo que las estalagmitas le caían en la cabeza sin hacerle daño. Yo di un salto hacia atrás para evitar un mordisco de parte de la osa mayor, con esa boca podría comerme entero y hacerme mierda. Logré notar un agujero de mi tamaño exacto donde podía entrar.

Bien, me persigue fluttershy enojada, me tendió una trampa, estoy siendo atacado por una osa mayor y no puedo defenderme. ¿No podría estar peor? –me dije a mí mismo luego fijándome que las garras de la osa mayor estaban abriendo el agujero como una máquina excavadora.

Si, si puedes –me dijo Damien

Pensé que todo estaba perdido hasta que encontré un enorme agujero que indicaba la salida de la cueva, sin pensar dos veces salí de la cueva pensando que todo estaba terminado.

Escuché un fuerte sonido de varias rocas rompiéndose para descubrir que la osa mayor logró salir de la cueva en dos patas(o lo que quedaba de ella).

¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? Yo solo quiero jugar –dijo fluttershy desde la cabeza de la osa mayor, entonces me fijé que la osa mayor tenía unas tres estrellas más brillantes que las otras en su pelaje. Una en su frente, otra en su espalda y la última en su pata izquierda trasera. ¿Qué era lo que había leído en la casa de twilight?

**En el pasado (escena no escrita en el fanfic)…**

¿Qué estás leyendo? –preguntó twilight sparkle a frosty snow viendo que este tenía un libro

100 cosas que debes saber para sobrevivir en el bosque everfree, este dice que una vez al año la osa mayor hace aparecer unas estrellas brillantes en su pelaje, dicen que si es dañada en esas estrellas. Eso puede matarla –dijo frosty snow leyendo el libro

**De vuelta al presente…**

Entonces pensé una estrategia en mi mente

_**[Shadow of the Colossus OST – The Opened Way]**_

Corrí detrás de la osa mayor para confundirla.

¿Dónde demonios estás ahora?- gritó fluttershy. Creé unas puntas de hielo bajo mis pesuñas para poder escalar la pata izquierda. Encontré la estrella, creé una espada de hielo y se la clavé varias veces. Lo siguiente fue que la osa mayor se agitó como si tuviera un ataque epiléptico y me lanzó entre los arbustos.

Acabo de acordarme que yo me puedo tele transportar –dije yo extrañando hacer eso y tele transportándose a la espalda de la osa mayor, encontrando la otra estrella y clavando otra espada. Ahora la osa mayor empezó a saltar, correr en círculos y rugir.

Te estaba esperando –dijo fluttershy

Yo creé varias agujas de hielo y al lanzárselas, ella esquivó cada una de las agujas al mismo tiempo acercándose a mí. Al acercarse, ella me dio un golpe en el cuerno, dándome un fuerte dolor de cabeza

¿Qué hice? Bueno, los unicornios tienen un punto sensible en su cuerno que al recibir un fuerte golpe. Les da un dolor de cabeza terrible y no pueden usar magia. –dijo fluttershy sonriendo, yo le lancé un pesuñazo y ella me detuvo la pesuña para luego torcerme la pata y hacerme caer sobre la espalda de la osa mayor. Con la pesuña delantera me sostuve de la osa mayor y entonces se me acercó fluttershy.

¿Unas últimas palabras? –dijo fluttershy pisándome la pesuña intentando que me soltara de la osa mayor y que ella me pisara. De la nada salió una figura de color negro y empujó a fluttershy, durante ese tiempo logré volver a subir a la osa mayor y pude ver cómo un poni encapuchado estaba golpeando a fluttershy ahora volviéndola de vuelta a ser un changeling rojo. Y entonces me di cuenta, me atacaron unos changelings rojos al entrar a equestria, eran copias de las mane 6, me he enfrentado (al menos por mi mismo a una) a tres de las mane 6 y estas copias son changelings rojos. Al parecer darkvoid estuvo planeando que llegara, pero ¿Cómo lo supo?

El poni encapuchado me vio y escapó, no quise perseguirlo porque tenía una osa que acabar.

Me acerqué a la frente de la osa mayor y ahí clavé la última espada, la osa mayor rugió de dolor para luego desaparecer en un montón de chispas blancas que simulaban estrellas.

AHÍ ESTA FLUTTERSHY –grité yo notando que en un agujero de la antigua casa de fluttershy estaba ella atada y al parecer muy asustada. Me tele transporté cerca de ella y la desaté, entonces fluttershy se alejó de mi asustada corriendo hacia su armario.

T-t-tu mataste a esa osa mayor –dijo fluttershy

No podía hacer nada más, era eso o que destruya Ponyville –le dije intentando hacerla sentir mejor

Solo aléjate, no me hagas nada –dijo fluttershy asustada dentro del armario, como no podía hacer nada solo salí de la casa. Me iba algo triste porque fluttershy viera eso cuando de repente escuché un grito proveniente de su casa, yo entré corriendo a su habitación para encontrar a un policía apuntando a fluttershy atrapada sin escapatoria dentro del armario. Yo hice un enorme cristal de hielo y se lo lancé, creando un enorme agujero en la casa y lanzándolo lejos.

¿Estás bien? –le dije a fluttershy

C-c-c-creo que aunque mates animales, al menos lo haces por el bien de los demás –dijo fluttershy algo triste

Vamos, te llevaré de vuelta a la base y todo estará bien –le dije amablemente, ella aceptó y ambos nos fuimos de vuelta a la base de la resistencia.

¿Qué tal está Slash? –le pregunté a Stealth

Bueno, aunque chocó contra la pared de una casa, no le pasó nada. –dijo Stealth, pronto se nos acercó lyra

Lyra, ¿dónde estabas? –le pregunté a lyra

No querrás saber por lo que pasé –dijo lyra molesta mientras cerca de ella pasaba celestia sonriendo

**Mientras tanto en equestria luz…**

Que buen día para pasar por Ponyville –dijo twilight caminando por las calles siempre pobladas de Ponyville acompañada de spike

¿Esa no es lyra? –dijo spike viendo que una unicornio de color verde menta, crin verde y blanco y ojos color caramelo estaba pegando carteles

Hola, ¿No han visto a un humano por aquí? Me dijo que me iba a decir todo acerca de los humanos y desapareció hace unos días. Por eso pego estos carteles, estoy pagando una recompensa de 10.000 bits –dijo lyra pegando otro cartel en una casa al mismo tiempo que se acercaba una poni terrestre de color crema, ojos azules y una crin azul marino y rosa

Lyra, ¿Cómo se te ocurre usar como recompensa mis ahorros? Necesito ese dinero si quiero hablar con una voz única –le gritó bonbon a lyra

Es por una causa noble –le respondió lyra, twilight se fue alejando de ellas mientras escuchaba cada vez menos su conversación

Espero que Luis esté bien –dijo twilight sparkle

**Nota del Autor: y aquí está el capítulo 25, ahora el 26 está en progreso. Hasta la próxima**


	26. El tercer guerrero elemental

Equestria vs Equestria

Capítulo 26: El tercer guerrero elemental

**¿? - ¿? – Luis**

Estaba caminando por el pasillo en la sala del trono del castillo de la princesa celestia, la sala estaba llena de varios ponis de varios tipos, alrededor mío estaban las mane6.

Lo hicimos, acabamos con darkvoid –dijo twilight

Esta es la mejor fiesta que he hecho –dijo pinkie pie

Caminamos todo el pasillo hasta el trono donde estaba la princesa celestia

Por haber impedido la destrucción de equestria y su dominio. Yo, la princesa celestia, le ofrezco a frosty snow un nuevo vitral conmemorativo en la sala de los elementos de la harmonía, pero porque no antes un discurso –dijo celestia, yo al darme la vuelta tuve ese sentido. Ese que alguien siente cuando algo va a pasar, salté hacia la derecha y miré donde estaba. Celestia tenía un cuchillo clavado en el piso y esta al intentar matarme se enfureció.

_**[The Binding of Isaac OST – Unholy Assault]**_

Entonces el cielo que podía verse en las ventanas se fue oscureciendo, celestia se convirtió en darkvoid y el resto de los presentes se convirtieron en changelings.

ACABEN CON ÉL –gritó darkvoid haciendo que todos los changelings se dirigieran contra mí, yo reaccioné de inmediato y creé una enorme bola con púas de hielo atada a una cadena que llegaba a mi pata delantera derecha. La giré de modo que el que se acerque fuera golpeado por la bola, el plan parecía funcionar hasta el momento que un grupo de changelings se formó en fila y al lanzarse en grupo ralentizaron la bola y la destruyeron.

Hora del plan B –dije yo ahora con magia creando un par de puños del piso y usándolos para golpear a los changelings, los changelings ahora estaban derribados en el piso y entonces escuché un lento aplauso

Bien hecho, has acabado con mi tercera línea de ejército. Ahora intenta contra mí –dijo darkvoid pasando su pesuña por la nada y haciendo un corte en el espacio, sacando dentro del corte un montón de flechas oscuras para luego lanzarlas contra mí.

Yo no pude evitar las flechas

**Base de la resistencia – 10:00 – Frosty snow**

Al bajar de la cama

AAAAHHHHH –grité de dolor, al mirarme la pata trasera izquierda esta tenía una trampa para ratones cerrada

Jaajajjajaja caíste –dijo Slash riéndose mientras comía un trozo de pastel, al mirar la sala Stealth y lyra también estaban comiendo pastel.

¿De quién es el cumpleaños? –pregunté yo

De nadie, este es nuestro desayuno –dijo lyra

¿Dónde está el mío? –pregunté yo

Al lado de tu cama – dijo Stealth apuntando a un pan tostado con una mordida en una esquina

Que, fui el último al que le trajeron pastel y tenía hambre –dijo Slash comiendo su trozo de pastel

Una tostada, una tostada seca, fría y mordida. ¿Acaso es por lo de los rangos? –le pregunté enojado a lyra

Si, por otro lado. Te moviste mucho anoche –dijo lyra

Mientras estábamos comiendo, celestia entró por la puerta (no, ¿por la puerta? Yo creía que entró por la ventana.) Llevando una carpeta con varios papeles

La misión de hoy día es esta –dijo celestia poniendo en una mesa la carpeta y abriéndola, mostrando varias imágenes y un mapa de Ponyville

_**[Half Life 2 OST – CP Violation]**_

Nuestro objetivo es la agente especial applejack –dijo celestia mostrando una foto de ella pateando un árbol, sweet Apple acres y un tren

Espera, ¿Acaso no destruí ese tren? –le pregunté a celestia

Destruiste el de transporte de esclavos y suplementos, este es de uso personal de la líder del campamento, applejack. Este tren se dirige a appleloosa, donde recibirá la ubicación de esta base –dijo celestia ahora apuntando al tren y a sweet Apple acres

¿Cómo tienen la ubicación? –pregunté yo

Les seré sincera, hay un agente doble en la base. Ha estado obteniendo información de esta base y según hemos investigado, va a entregarle la información a applejack en appleloosa, nuestro único territorio libre de nuestros agentes. –dijo celestia sacando una foto de un poni con un traje que le cubría por completo

Necesitaremos hacer una misión doble, un equipo debe ir al campo de entrenamiento en sweet Apple acres para detener el aumento de soldados del ejército de darkvoid y otro debe infiltrarse en el tren y acabar con el agente doble y con applejack. –dijo celestia

Yo voy con Stealth –dijo lyra

Yo voy con lyra –dijo Slash

Yo voy con Slash –dijo Stealth

Yo voy con… MIERDA –grité yo descubriendo que tenía que hacer esta misión solo

**Sala de vehículos – 12:00 – Frosty snow**

Tienen que detenerse entre los manzanos y en esa parte deben usar estos disfraces de soldados de darkvoid, deben poner una bomba en la armería y escapar –dijo celestia entregándoles a lyra, Slash y a Stealth unos uniformes azules.

¿De dónde consiguió esos trajes? –le preguntó lyra a la princesa celestia

**Afueras de la biblioteca – 3 Días antes de que Frosty snow llegue a equestria oscuridad**

Unos tres policías azules estaban pasando por la calle cuando vieron a una alicornio blanca con un traje negro

Hola, ¿quieren pasar un buen rato? –preguntó la alicornio

¿Cuánto cobras? –preguntó el primer policía

Para ti es gratis, para los otros dos son 10 bits –dijo la alicornio

No creo que sea buena idea –dijo el tercer policía

Tú cállate –dijo el segundo policía

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Era buena –dijo uno de los policías

Un momento, ¿Dónde está nuestra ropa? –dijo el segundo policía

Les dije que no debimos hacer ''eso'' –dijo el tercer policía

**De vuelta a nuestro presente…**

Te lo dejaré a tu imaginación –dijo celestia

Lyra, Slash y Stealth se fueron en una moto de tres pasajeros a sweet Apple acres mientras que yo estuve en la base

El tren se detiene cerca de la mansión sugarcube corner a esta hora, pasa inadvertido por el tren, llega a appleloosa y acaba con applejack y el agente doble –dijo celestia

Bien, cómo llego a la mansión –le pregunté a celestia

Yo te tele transportaré, no te preocupes. No te va a doler –dijo celestia tele transportándome a sugarcube corner, entonces pasó rainbow dash cerca

Cuánto duele –le preguntó rainbow dash a celestia

Como si te cortaran el ala con un cuchillo oxidado –dijo celestia sonriendo

**Mansión sugarcube corner – 12:15 – Frosty Snow**

¡AUCH mi ala! –grité al mismo tiempo aterrizando sobre el techo de la mansión

No tienes alas, retrasado –dijo Damien

Pero si sentí como si tuviera un par de alas y me las cortaran con un cuchillo oxidado –le dije en mi mente

Entonces escuché un sonido de un tren, supuse que era el tren del que habló celestia y sin pensarlo dos veces salté desde el techo de la mansión hasta el techo del tren, tuve suerte de que el vagón tenía el techo abierto. Dentro del vagón estaban varias cajas y varias maletas.

¿Quién anda ahí? –escuché tras la puerta, al parecer era un guardia. Me escondí dentro de una caja y esperé hasta que se fuera

Bueno, creo que fue el viento. Será mejor que cierre este techo –dijo el guardia para luego escuchar el sonido de la ventana del techo cerrarse

Así está mejor, siguiente parada appleloosa –dijo el guardia, yo di un suspiro de alivio y esperé en la caja. Al parecer el teléfono que me dieron tenía varios juegos para pasar el rato, me pregunto cómo estarán lyra, Slash y Stealth.

**Afueras del centro de entrenamiento de darkvoid – 12:30 – Tercera persona**

Bien, ¿entendieron el plan? –dijo lyra con el traje de soldado puesto

No –dijo Stealth

No –dijo Slash

Miren, primero entramos, luego rescatamos a la agente applejack, luego ponemos la bomba en la armería de la base y escapamos como cobardes estallando todo el lugar, ¿ahora entendieron? –dijo lyra

No –dijo Stealth

No –dijo Slash

No –dijo celestia desde el teléfono…. Espera ¿Qué?

¿Celestia? –yo también la escuché lyra, **Vuelve a tu trabajo narrador**, pero. **Sin peros, ahora vuelve a narrar, tengo trabajo que hacer**. Bien, pendejo.** ¿Qué me dijiste?** Nada **Me dijiste pendejo, yo te escuché. Al final de este capítulo te sacaré afuera y te… un momento, ¿esto se está escribiendo?, mejor volvamos a lo nuestro** entendido.

Veo que aprendiste el plan lyra, hagan lo que hagan, no los descubran. Acabarán con la misión entera, descubrirán nuestra base y nunca podremos recuperar equestria. Sin presiones –dijo celestia luego terminando su mensaje

Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos? Entremos –dijo Stealth

La base estaba más protegida que la base del fox hound. Habían guardias por todas partes y los soldados entraban a un enorme edificio construido en donde solía estar el granero de la familia Apple. Los agentes intentaron abrir la puerta

¿Por qué esta puerta no se abre? –dijo Slash golpeando la puerta

Creo que necesita una tarjeta especial –dijo Stealth apuntando a una parte de la puerta donde se podía pasar una tarjeta

Tengo una idea –dijo lyra sacando una tarjeta que decía ''master-colt'' y pasándola por la puerta abrió de inmediato la puerta

¿Pero acaso no necesita una tarjeta de identificación o algo así? –dijo Slash

Por eso usa master-colt, la tarjeta internacional –dijo lyra sonriendo y levantando una pesuña como si intentara levantar un dedo pulgar.

Mejor continuemos, applejack debe estar cerca –dijo Stealth

¿Me puedes decir dónde está la prisionera applejack? –le preguntó Slash a un soldado

Al fondo del pasillo, puerta derecha, piso subterráneo 10 –dijo el soldado

¿Cómo lo hiciste? –dijo lyra

Simple, sólo le tuve que decir que éramos de la base de la resistencia –dijo Slash al mismo tiempo que sonó una alarma.

ALERTA DE INTRUSO TRES ESPÍAS EN LA BASE

_**[Team Fortress 2 – Intruder Alert]**_

Si salimos de esto vivos, te mataré mientras duermes –dijo lyra enojada mientras corrían por los pasillos buscando un ascensor al mismo tiempo que eran perseguidos por varios guardias

**Mientras tanto en el tren…**

Lo logré, di vuelta el angry birds –dije yo jugando con mi teléfono para luego fijarme que el tren se detenía

Ok, hora de salir –dije yo buscando una puerta para salir, pero al salir me encontré con una sorpresa…

Toda appleloosa estaba rodeada por changelings con sombreros vaquero y con magnums, todos estaban mirándome al mismo tiempo que yo a ellos… mierda.

_**[Timesplitters 2 OST – Wild West]**_

Yo me puse en pose de vaquero en duelo de viejas películas del oeste, entonces creé dos pistolas magnum de hielo, me puse en dos patas y empecé a dispararles a los changelings del techo de los edificios, uno intentó atacarme por la espalda, pero yo me di la vuelta y le di pesuñazo en el hocico dejándolo en el piso. Pasé por las calles de appleloosa y fui acabando con cada changeling que se me cruzaba, entonces uno me disparó justo en la pata izquierda delantera, yo me tele transporté frente a él y lo empujé al piso lanzando lejos su arma.

DONDE ESTA APPLEJACK Y LA INFORMANTE –le grité tomándolo de los ¿hombros? Amenazándolo con mi cuerno

e-e-e-en el bar –dijo el changeling asustado

Gracias, ahora muere –le dije al changeling convirtiéndolo en hielo y rompiéndolo en miles de cristales de hielo a lo fatality de sub-zero

Me fui al bar y al entrar vi a un poni encapuchado y applejack intercambiando maletas, la sala era un bar con varias mesas, una escalera al segundo piso y unos barriles que al parecer contenían sidra de manzana. Se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y los ponis sonrieron… ERA UNA TRAMPA.

Del techo cayeron unas rocas con runas en ellas y me rodearon con al parecer un campo de fuerza mágico, no era necesario ser experto en magia para saber que si lo tocabas estabas jodido.

¿Creías que no te esperaba?, ahora con este maletín y tu atrapado, ¡nuestra dominación será inmediata! –gritó applejack alegre, entonces me di cuenta de que mi pulsera empezó a brillar, dudo que thunder flash haya logrado llegar hasta aquí, eso significaba que…

Una bola de fuego salió disparada hasta el maletín, destruyendo todo su contenido, al parecer esa era una bala incendiaria, entrando por la ventana y rompiéndola en el proceso, entró un poni terrestre de color naranja, la crin y cola de color amarillo y rojo simulando fuego, ojos amarillos, un guante parecido al de thunder flash con un cristal rojo en vez de uno amarillo y con una cutie mark de una bola de fuego. A este poni se le podían ver las pesuñas y eran de un color amarillento.

Atrápenlo –dijo applejack al mismo tiempo que varios changelings bajaron por las escaleras, el poni empezó a golpear a los changelings formando fuego con cada golpe. Luego de acabar con todos los changelings, este le dio un pisotón a una de las piedras, formando una reacción cadena y destruyendo el campo de fuerza dejándome libre. El/la informante se fue del lugar de manera tan rápida que no la notamos, ese era un(a) poni rápid . Notamos que el fuego que provocó el poni de fuego ahora estaba consumiendo el bar entero, todos salimos del bar, incluyendo applejack. Entonces ella sacó un teléfono y dijo: big mac, te necesito de inmediato

De repente vino un helicóptero y de él saltó el mismo poni terrestre musculoso que vimos aquella vez que fuimos al castillo de darkvoid ahora con partes metálicas en el cuerpo y en las pesuñas.

Yo voy por este gigante y tu por applejack –dijo el poni terrestre chocando sus pesuñas formando fuego, yo le hice caso y noté que applejack ahora estaba escapando por el techo de los edificios, yo empecé a perseguirla.

**Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento…**

_**[Metal Gear Solid OST – Encounter]**_

Tenías que abrir tu boca –dijo lyra a Slash

Miren, el ascensor –gritó Stealth apuntando a un ascensor con las puertas abiertas, lyra y Slash corrieron al ascensor y vieron cómo Stealth se quedaba quieto

¿Acaso no vas a venir? –dijo lyra

Sigan sin mí, yo me encargaré de esto –dijo Stealth esperando a los soldados acercarse, lyra miró impresionada a Stealth por ese heroísmo al mismo tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, luego empezaron a escuchar varios golpes y después nada. Desde ese momento se mantuvieron en silencio, fue un largo viaje hasta que llegaron al piso subterráneo 10.

Parece que no hay muchos guardias aquí –dijo Slash

Lyra y Slash fueron por los pasillos por donde les dijo el soldado y al abrir la puerta encontraron a applejack atada, iban a desatarla cuando fueron golpeados contra la pared y sus armas salieron hasta el otro lado de la sala. Al fijarse, se trataba de un soldado con diferentes ropas y con unas pesuñas recubiertas en hierro.

No les dejaré que escapen con vida de aquí –dijo el soldado, estuvo a punto de golpear a ambos agentes y causarles la muerte cuando se escuchó un fuerte golpe y el soldado cayó al piso desmayado, lyra y Slash se fijaron que de la nada apareció Stealth como si ese tiempo estuvo invisible.

¡Stealth! ¿Pero cómo…? –dijo lyra abrazando a Stealth y preguntándose cómo este estaba vivo

Logré derrotar a los soldados fácilmente, después de todo, eran novatos. Entonces bajé por las escaleras y descubrí que enviaron a un soldado especial a detenerlos y me volví invisible hasta que el llegara y cuando estuviera distraído golpearlo –dijo Stealth

Buena historia, pero ¿Podrían desatarme? –dijo applejack. Los tres agentes la desataron y entonces lyra los tele transportó a los cuatro de vuelta a la base.

**Otra vez más de vuelta a appleloosa con frosty snow…**

Estaba persiguiendo por los techos a applejack y saltando cada espacio entre ambos edificios, entonces ella se detuvo sobre un gran edificio cerca de las vías del tren y ella se lanzó contra mí dejándome en el piso, ella me tomó por las pesuñas y me puso al borde del edificio cerca de las vías del tren al mismo tiempo que un tren se acercaba.

¿Unas últimas palabras? –dijo ella

Si, SORPRESA –grité yo tele transportándome detrás de ella y empujándola a las vías del tren viendo el tren acercarse, ella no tuvo la oportunidad para escapar y como decía el dicho, se la llevo el tren. Acabé con el impostor de applejack, entonces miré desde lo lejos al poni de fuego.

**Centro de appleloosa – 13:00 – Poni terrestre**

_**[Madworld OST –Death & Honour]**_

Ese musculoso casi me mata con ese pesuñazo, tuve suerte de que esquivé ese golpe y le pegué un buen y flameante pesuñazo en su pata, lo malo fue que lo aguantó. Este pesado será más que difícil de matar, agité mi pata delantera derecha para luego lanzar una bola de fuego, aunque solo le hizo cosquillas intenté darle una patada en las patas y adivina que… me tomó y me lanzó contra una casa

**Después de esa horrenda forma de narrar de parte del ''poni terrestre de fuego del cual él debe mencionar su nombre para no arruinar la sorpresa'', volvamos con nuestro protagonista…**

_**[Aún la misma canción de antes]**_

Me quedé mirando la pelea viendo cómo el poni de fuego esquivaba rápidamente cada golpe que el poni terrestre musculoso le daba. El poni de fuego le intentó golpear y hasta lanzar una bola de fuego agitando su pesuña y luego soltando la bola hasta el poni musculoso, pero el musculoso tomó al poni de fuego y lo lanzó contra una casa

Ok, eso es todo, voy a ayudar en algo –dije yo bajando del edificio y corriendo al mismo tiempo lanzando varias púas de hielo, al parecer el poni musculoso no le hacía daño.

TU GRANIZO ME HACE COSQUILLAS, YO TE MATO –dijo el poni musculoso tomando una carreta y lanzándomela, reaccioné y creé una enorme pared de hielo de 3 metros de grosor y detuve el carrito antes de que me llegara.

Entonces de la casa destrozada Salió el poni terrestre de fuego.

Gracias por el apoyo, cómo te llamas –dijo el poni terrestre

Frosty snow –dije yo

Burning hooves –dijo el poni terrestre ahora llamado burning… un momento ¿Acaso no tuve un sueño donde yo me llamaba así? EL ES EL PONI DE ESE SUEÑO

El poni musculoso se lanzó contra mí como un toro y me aplastó contra una pared de una casa destrozándola al instante, en ese momento estaba aturdido y no me podía mover. Burning hooves se dio cuenta de esto, se acercó al poni musculoso, le dio la espalda y le dio una patada como applejack cuando saca manzanas. El poni musculoso al recibir el golpe se prendió en fuego, pero eso no le impidió intentar darle un pesuñazo a burning hooves, fallando el golpe y al mismo tiempo burning hooves le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara. Yo hice lo que pude y congelé por completo al poni musculoso para detenerlo.

Eso estuvo cerca –le dije yo a burning hooves

Me pareció algo débil. Un momento, creo que aquí hay sobrevivientes –dijo burning sacando un teléfono igual a los que usan los de la resistencia y activó un radar, el poni se dirigió al banco de appleloosa y yo lo seguí.

Al entrar al banco, vimos atados a applebloom a big Macintosh y a la abuela Smith.

Nos rescataron, nos rescat... zzzzzz eh? ¿Qué? –dijo la abuela Smith para luego quedarse dormida y despertar justo después, los desatamos a todos y salimos del banco

Gracias por rescatarnos, espero que applejack esté bien –dijo big Macintosh tranquilamente

De nada, de seguro ella ya está en la base –le dije a big Macintosh

Me pregunto dónde estarán mis amigas –dijo applebloom, eso era verdad. La encontré a ella, pero aun no encontramos a scootaloo ni a sweetie belle.

Todos juntos nos tele transportamos de regreso a la base y ahí nos encontramos todos en la sala de operaciones

**Base de la resistencia – Sala de operaciones – 14:00 – Frosty Snow**

Después de un largo proceso, ahora sólo nos falta recuperar a twilight sparkle y pronto atacaremos a darkvoid –dijo celestia mientras todos gritaban de emoción

Y también anunciamos que luego de tanta búsqueda, logramos encontrar a el agente burning hooves –dijo celestia emocionándose de nuevo los agentes, burning se fue a los pasillos y yo lo seguí

Espera, ¿Tú también trabajas aquí? –le pregunté a burning hooves

Sí, creo que debí habértelo dicho –dijo burning hooves

¿Y de dónde sacaste ese guante? –le pregunté a burning hooves apuntando a su guante con el cristal rojo

Hace unos días celestia me lo dio, dijo que es importante, que me servirá de mucho en el momento correcto y esas cosas –dijo burning

Otra cosa, ¿Puedes crear fuego? –le pregunté otra vez más a burning hooves

No sé por qué me preguntas todo, pero te lo diré. Si puedo crear fuego, pero solo puedo lanzar bolas de fuego y cubrir mis pesuñas de fuego para joder a los que me intenten atacar, burn baby burn –dijo burning hooves

Eso es todo lo que quería saber, gracias –le dije a burning hooves mientras este se iba por los pasillos

Yo fui a la habitación a acostarme y me puse a pensar ¿Si encuentro a twilight sparkle, me ayudará a volver a equestria? ¿Darkvoid sabe que yo estoy atacando a su alto mando? ¿Fue accidente que yo llegara a equestria? Y lo que más me hacía pensar era las imágenes que vi antes de llegar a equestria, tres de ellas se cumplieron y la cuarta era yo mirando equestria en ruinas. Tal vez deba seguir haciendo lo que piense que esté bien y todo se resuelva.

**Nota del Autor: ¿Quién era el informante? ¿Dónde están scootaloo y sweetie belle? ¿Luis volverá a equestria luz? ¿Por qué demonios estoy hablando como anunciador de algún programa en la televisión que deja las mejores partes hasta la mitad? La respuesta a todas sus preguntas excepto la última, posiblemente estén en el siguiente episodio de… Equestria vs Equestria.**


	27. La grande y poderosa twilight sparkle

Equestria vs Equestria

Capítulo 27: la grande y poderosa twilight sparkle

**Nota Del Autor: Lo siento por la larga espera, como escritor novato he aprendido que las pruebas son el verdadero enemigo de un escritor, eso y que se te corte el internet. Y después de todo esto, aquí viene el capítulo 27**

**Base de la resistencia – Comedor – 12:00 – Frosty Snow**

Lyra, Slash, Stealth, burning hooves y yo estábamos sentados en una de las mesas conversando.

Si eras un agente entonces ¿por qué no te vi todo este tiempo? – le pregunté a burning hooves

Bueno, estaba espiando un poco a darkvoid. Está construyendo algo enorme, no recuerdo que era –dijo burning tomando un poco de una taza de café

No puedo creer que te hayas escapado por varios días y ni siquiera le habías dicho a celestia –dijo lyra golpeando la mesa

Al menos ayude en algo, este tarado casi lo mata ese impostor de fluttershy y ayer casi lo matan en appleloosa –dijo burning apuntándome a mí, al parecer él era ese poni encapuchado de aquella vez

¿En serio detuviste a un poni musculoso de tres metros de alto tu solo? –dijo Slash comiendo de una bolsa de papas fritas (conocida como las bolsas de aire que te hacen pagar para decepcionarte con la mitad de la bolsa vacía y el resto con papas)

Este novato puede ser un débil, pero al menos me ayudo en algo –dijo burning hooves

Agente frosty snow preséntese en la sala de operaciones de inmediato, el resto de su equipo tienen el día libre –se escuchó por un parlante de la cafetería

¡SI! –gritó lyra emocionada

Otro día para no hacer nada –dijo Slash metiendo la pesuña en la bolsa para luego decir –se acabaron. Necesito que alguien me preste bits

**Base de la resistencia - Sala de operaciones – 12:10 – Frosty Snow**

¿Me quería para algo? –le pregunté a la princesa celestia

Este es nuestro último agente por rescatar –dijo celestia ahora escribiendo en el computador y mostrando una foto de twilight sparkle

La última vez que vimos a twilight sparkle, la enviamos a acabar con cualquier información religiosa acerca de darkvoid. Según habíamos investigado, él ha estado demostrándose a él mismo como un dios invencible. Y también quiero que destruyas la catedral porque descubrimos que hacen sacrificios por alguna razón, pero eso no importa. Buena suerte –dijo celestia y con esto tele transportándome a la catedral

**Catedral – 12:11 –Frosty Snow**

_**[The Binding Of Isaac: Wrath Of The Lambs OST – Lament Of The Angel]**_

La catedral por dentro era un gran salón que llevaba a otras salas, en el salón principal (en el que estoy) habían seis pilares sosteniendo el techo y habían vitrales de darkvoid en el techo y en las paredes. En el piso estaba dibujado darkvoid atacando a la princesa celestia, tal vez como victoria. Que presumido.

Sabía que ahora podía ser fácilmente descubierto, entonces me escondí detrás de un pilar y esperé a que alguien llegara, no pasó mucho hasta que se acercó un poni encapuchado, deduje que era alguien que trabajaba en la catedral y al verlo lo congelé, lo puse en lo alto de uno de los pilares y le quité su traje, que por cierto era una capucha de cuero de color gris con la cutie mark de darkvoid impresa por la espalda, me puse la capucha y mi primer pensamiento fue ''¿Cómo hacen para ver con la mitad de los ojos tapado?''

Entonces vi que varios encapuchados se dirigían a una sala en especial, yo los seguí para saber lo que iba a suceder. Pasamos por varios pasillos y bajamos varias escaleras hasta que llegamos a una sala en la que estaba un enorme libro y frente a él estaba una twilight sparkle con una túnica de color morado.

Hermanos, el día pronto va a llegar, un poni impuro intentará acabar con nuestro dios y tomar su poder para matarnos a todos –dijo twilight leyendo el libro, todos estaban impresionados con lo que ella decía

El impuro se le conoce por varios nombres, pero nos podemos referir a él como… Frosty Snow –dijo la impostora de twilight sparkle, todos empezaron a conversar y entendí lo que intentaba darkvoid. Él quiere ponerme como un villano.

Pero hay una salvación, darkvoid necesita la sangre de los seguidores del impuro para aumentar su poder y derrotar al impuro en su batalla. Nuestro trabajo es ya sabido, sacrificar sus seguidores para fortalecer a darkvoid. Traigan al primer seguidor –dijo twilight levantando una pesuña al mismo tiempo que se abría una puerta, de la puerta salieron dos ponis encapuchados llevando a una poni terrestre de color café claro con una crin y cola verde, una cutie mark de un árbol, ojos de color verde agua y llevaba un traje destrozado, al parecer era de la resistencia. La llevaron retenida y la pusieron contra el piso, ella estaba llorando porque ya sabía su destino.

Este seguidor es uno de los varios que quieren acabar con nuestro dios y apoyan al impuro, debemos acabar con ellos si queremos el dominio eterno de darkvoid –dijo twilight sparkle sacando un hacha de piedra ensangrentada, ella levantó el hacha en el aire para dar el corte

LARGA VIDA A DARKVOID –gritó twilight bajando el hacha para dar el corte que acabaría con la vida de la poni terrestre, yo reaccioné y sin saberlo, le lancé una bola de hielo al hacha

¿Qué caraj…? –dijo twilight sparkle, su hacha salió disparada y chocó contra la pared al mismo tiempo que el filo se separaba del mango y se rompía en varios pedazos. La poni estaba ilesa.

_**[Portal 2 OST – Escape]**_

¿Pero qué mierda haces? Yo quería verla sin cabeza –me gritó Damien en mi mente

¡ES EL, ATRAPEN A FROSTY SNOW, EL IMPURO! –gritó twilight, los encapuchados me rodearon, hice un ancla de hielo atada a mis pesuñas por una cadena de hielo, me puse en dos patas y giré en círculos golpeando con el ancla de hielo a todos los encapuchados. Me tele transporté cerca de la poni para tele transportarme con ella lejos de los encapuchados para luego escapar de ellos por los pasillos subterráneos de la catedral

Gracias por rescatarme, green root –dijo la poni diciéndome su nombre

Frosty snow, dicen que esa twilight es una impostora y la verdadera está oculta en alguna parte de esta catedral –le dije a la poni terrestre mientras seguíamos escapando de los encapuchados, yo hice una pared de hielo detrás de mí para detenerlos y escapar libremente

¿En serio? ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que escuche la voz de twilight en una de las celdas mientras me llevaban –dijo green

¿Dónde la escuchaste? –le dije a green

Sígueme –dijo ella ahora corriendo por unos pasillos al mismo tiempo empecé a seguirla

**Mientras tanto con la twilight impostora…**

No puedo creer que hicieran un muro de hielo Y AUN NO LO QUITAN –dijo twilight enojada

Hacemos lo que podemos, encima darkvoid ni siquiera nos da herramientas de calidad –dijo uno de los encapuchados usando un pico de madera para intentar romper el hielo

NUNCA CUESTIONEN A SU AMO DARKVOID, ahora vuelvan a trabajar –dijo twilight

Debe ver esto –dijo uno de los encapuchados a twilight mientras sostenía un mapa de la catedral

Veamos, parece que intentarán rescatar a la agente twilight, tendremos que ponerle un regalo de despedida jejeje –dijo twilight sparkle sonriendo al mismo tiempo sosteniendo el mapa

**De vuelta a la aventura…**

Green y yo estábamos caminando por varios pasillos hasta que llegamos a una celda cubierta por unos 12 candados

Perfecto, primero casi me matan una secta demente, luego tengo que escapar de ellos y ahora CANDADOS, ¿Qué vendrá después? ¿Una bomba en un refrigerador? –dijo green quejándose **y también arruinando mi idea para el siguiente capítulo** tu cállate y vuelve a lo tuyo como autor

Tengo una idea –dije yo al mismo tiempo creando con hielo 12 llaves y poniéndolas en los candados, los candados se abrieron de la puerta salió twilight sparkle

Venimos a rescatarte –le dije a twilight sparkle

Espera, no te conozco ¿Y esperas a que te crea que van a rescatarme? –dijo twilight sparkle

Sí, tengo una larga historia que contarte en la base así que o vas con nosotros o te mueres aquí –le dije a twilight sparkle, creo que fui algo rudo

Bien, iré con ustedes –dijo twilight sparkle

Salimos por los pasillos y llegamos a las puertas de la catedral, cuando de repente

¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? –dijo una voz familiar, era la twilight impostora

Ustedes váyanse, yo me encargo de esto –le dije a twilight sparkle y a green, ellas asintieron y salieron por la puerta

Bueno, eso será de uno contra uno. Que la pelea comience –dijo twilight sparkle al mismo tiempo quitándose la túnica y haciendo brillar su cuerno. Esta pelea de seguro va a ser dura

_**[BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger OST – Awakening The Chaos]**_

Twilight creó una enorme esfera de magia y me la lanzó contra mí, por suerte esquivé su ataque y en defensa le lancé varias agujas de hielo que ella destrozó con un escudo mágico. Entonces ella se elevó en el aire y su cuerno empezó a brillar de una manera aún más brillante de lo normal, entonces me di cuenta que ella estaba creando una enorme esfera de magia que liberó como rayo contra mí (Master spark anyone?), me tele transporté para evitar el ataque y noté que ella destruyó parte de la catedral en el proceso y ella estaba algo cansada, intenté darle un golpe, pero ella se tele transportó a mi derecha evitando mi golpe, tomándome con magia y lanzándome contra un pilar de la catedral. Agité mi cabeza para recuperarme del golpe y twilight empezó a lanzar varias esferas de magia a mi dirección, pensé rápido e hice un escudo de hielo para evitar las esferas. Mientras evitaba los ataques la muy hija de puta de twilight sparkle (sin ofender a quien tenga a twilight sparkle como best pony, es más, recuerden que esta es una impostora) hizo varias lanzas de magia y me las lanzó dejándome aturdido en el piso.

¿Te rindes? –dijo twilight sonriendo mientras flotaba en el aire, entonces me cubrí de hielo y me tele transporé

Un momen… -dijo twilight para darse la vuelta y encontrarse conmigo

SORPRESA –le grité dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que perdiera su concentración y empezara a caerse de lo alto, me subí sobre ella y al último segundo me bajé para ver cómo twilight chocaba contra el piso de la catedral. ¿Creían que se terminó todo a partir de eso?

Se equivocan.

Del cráter que dejó twilight al caer, saltó ahora usando una espada hecha de magia, de inmediato creé una espada hecha de hielo y ambos cruzamos espadas. No importa lo que hiciéramos, cada uno siempre bloqueaba el ataque del otro.

Veo que eres bueno con la espada –dijo twilight sparkle

Me han enseñado clases de esgrima –le dije a twilight sparkle

Me tele transporté detrás de ella y entonces le di el golpe final en su espalda, la impostora volvió a su forma de changeling rojo y cayó al piso sin vida.

Es cierto, también debo destruir la catedral –dije yo pensando, saqué mi teléfono e hice una llamada

Si, en medio de la catedral, ¿Tengo solo un minuto? ¿Tan poco? Bien –dije yo al teléfono, poco después apareció un helicóptero llevando una bomba y la bajó al piso de la catedral, poco después bajaron dos agentes y ellos activaron la bomba. Me subí al helicóptero y cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente, vi cómo los restos de la catedral se convirtieron en un enorme cráter.

…and boom goes the dynamite (YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHH)- dije yo poniéndome los lentes que vinyl me había regalado en el tren

**Mientras tanto en equestria luz…**

Spike, después de un largo tiempo trabajando finalmente lo terminé –dijo una twilight sparkle con ojeras y el pelo despeinado

¿Qué es twilight? –preguntó spike

Estuve trabajando toda la noche en ESTO –dijo twilight apuntando a una enorme hoja de papel con un gran círculo morado en el centro

Es un portal dimensional que me permite viajar a dimensiones alternas –dijo twilight sparkle

¿Qué? –dijo spike confundido

Me dejará traer de vuelta a Luis –dijo twilight sparkle

Ah, entiendo. Twilight pienso que deberíamos probar eso mañana, pareces cansada –dijo spike

Es cierto, incluyendo que se necesita una enorme cantidad de magia para abrir un portal a otra dimensión, buenas noches spike –dijo twilight yéndose a acostar a su cama

De hecho, son las tres de la tarde –dijo spike abriendo las cortinas

**Mientras tanto en el castillo de darkvoid…**

Señor, frosty snow ha destruido nuestra suministradora, en campo de entrenamiento, la catedral y nuestra gran osa mayor –dijo un changeling corriendo hacia el trono de darkvoid mientras este bebía vino en su copa

Todo como va el plan –dijo darkvoid

¿Qué? –dijo el changeling

Mañana levantaremos lo que estuvimos trabajando por un buen tiempo, lo que destruyeron esos rebeldes –dijo darkvoid

La fábrica de arcoíris

**Nota del Autor: Parece que twilight va a traer de vuelta a Luis a equestria y darkvoid está planeando algo ¿Qué sucederá con después? ¿Luis acabará con el invento de darkvoid? ¿Twilight recuperará a Luis? Eso véalo en el siguiente capítulo de… Equestria vs Equestria**


	28. Un arcoíris antes de volver

Equestria vs Equestria

**Nota Del Autor: Siento la larga espera, pero después de todo, aquí está el capítulo 28. Y ahora que tengo su atención quiero avisarles algo, voy a lanzar el 31 de octubre un fanfic oneshot, solo les diré que será una especie de secuela de el famoso fanfic ''cupcakes'' y quiero saber que piensan acerca de eso. Ahora espero que disfruten este capítulo ya que es terriblemente largo**

Capítulo 28: un arcoíris antes de volver

**Equestria Luz – Campo abierto en algún lugar cerca de Ponyville - 10:00am – Tercera persona**

Las mane 6 se reunieron cerca de Ponyville porque twilight las llamó para avisarles algo importante

¿Se preguntarán por qué las llame aquí? –dijo twilight sparkle

Estaba en medio de un importante vestido que debo tener hecho para mañana, espero que sea importante –dijo rarity

Después de unos días de varia investigación, logré crear esto –dijo twilight sparkle abriendo un portal de color morado, al mismo tiempo que todas se impresionaron al verlo

Este es un portal dimensional, permitirá llevar a un poni a equestria oscuridad en un solo viaje de ida y vuelta, de esa forma recuperaremos a Luis y derrotaremos a darkvoid –dijo twilight sparkle

Para regresar de vuelta a esta equestria simplemente hay que partir en el suelo esta rara piedra amarilla –dijo twilight sparkle sacando de un bolso de su montura una piedra redonda amarilla

Voy a ir a equestria y prometo traer a Luis de vuelta –dijo twilight sparkle, pero antes de entrar al portal. En ese mismo momento estaba volando por el cielo thunder flash

Es un portal tan efectivo que requiere toda la magia de un unicornio para hacer uno y toma mucho tiempo que un unicornio vuelva a crear un portal -dijo twilight sparkle

Sé que puedo volar –dijo thunder un momento antes de chocar con Green Blaze que estaba volando a su dirección contraria, el impacto hizo que thunder empezara a volar descontroladamente y por accidente quitarle la piedra a twilight sparkle y al mismo tiempo entrando al portal para que el portal terminara cerrándose (eso sí es mala suerte)

Twilight se mantuvo un largo y silencioso minuto reproduciendo lo que acaba de pasar en su mente

Twilight, ¿Estás bien? –dijo rainbow dash mientras detrás de ella fluttershy asustada estaba viendo el estado del fénix. Y entonces twilight sparkle gritó: ¡THUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNDEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !

**Equestria oscuridad – Base de la resistencia - Cafetería – 10:10am – Frosty Snow**

Todos nosotros estábamos en la cafetería conversando.

¿Entonces son hermanos? –pregunté yo a burning, al regresar a la base descubrí que green es la hermana menor de burning

Si, desde que darkvoid controla equestria, secuestró a nuestros padres. Por eso ahora vamos a recuperarlos y asegurarnos de patearle su morado costado –dijo burning hooves emocionado, entonces escuchamos una voz conocida acercándose, esa voz me parecía tan familiar

Vamos suéltame –dijo la voz familiar

No, tenemos que preguntárselo y vemos que hacer contigo –dijo otra voz

Y entonces no me pude creer lo que vi

Era thunder flash y estaba siendo llevado por un poni terrestre de la base hasta mí

Estaba en mi habitación cuando de la nada este pegaso apareció, dice conocerte –dijo el poni terrestre

Ayúdame, twilight abrió un portal y accidentalmente entré en él –dijo thunder

Si, lo conozco –le dije al poni terrestre, este soltó a thunder y se fue de la cafetería. Iba a hablar con thunder cuando de repente twilight salió corriendo hacia nosotros

Tienen que ver esto –dijo twilight sparkle sosteniendo un diario, en la portada salía una fábrica sobre las nubes y decía en letras grandes ''RECONSTRUIDA FABRICA DE ARCOIRIS''. El artículo entero hablaba acerca de que una fábrica de arcoíris fue aparentemente destruida y ahora está de vuelta en funcionamiento con rainbow dash como jefa.

Así que eso era lo que estaban trabajando con los prisioneros del tren –dijo pensativo burning hooves

Hace poco rainbow dash estaba actuando raro, ¡Esa hija de yegua! –gritó lyra golpeando la mesa, entonces de la nada salió pinkie pie

¿Rainbow dash? Recuerdo que se encerró en su habitación y dentro de ella se escuchan varios ruidos raros –dijo pinkie pie

¿Desde hace cuánto? –dijo Slash impresionado

Un día después de que nos rescataran -dijo pinkie pie

¡¿Y POR QUE NO NOS DIJISTE ESO ANTES?! –le grité a pinkie pie

Porque quería ver sus reacciones –dijo pinkie pie sonriendo

Todos fuimos corriendo a la habitación de rainbow dash para encontrarla cerrada

Perfecto, está cerrado. Tardaremos un buen rato en… -dije yo para luego ser empujado lejos de la puerta

ALLA VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY –gritó burning corriendo hasta la puerta y rompiéndola de un solo golpe. Al entrar las luces estaban apagadas y al prenderlas…

Estaba rainbow dash atada y su boca estaba tapada con un pañuelo

Empecé a desatarla y entonces ella empezó a hablar

Gracias, no me creerán lo que pasó. El día que frosty snow me rescató, iba a mi habitación cuando *clang*, algo me golpeó en la cabeza y me desmayé, al despertar estaba atada y frente a un changeling rojo. Entonces el changeling se transformó en mí y se fue de la sala. Me estuvo alimentando con esta cosa rara –dijo rainbow dash apuntando a una lata que decía ''brócolis hervidos'', al parecer rainbow dash era de las que no comía verduras cuando era niña.

Lo siento rainbow dash, por un momento pensé que tu nos traicionaste –dijo lyra

¿Qué clase de elemento de la lealtad sería si hiciera eso? –dijo rainbow dash

Lo dice quién me dejó abandonada en el desierto –dijo rarity enojada con rainbow dash

No digas nada, tú te metiste al concurso de ''mejor voladora joven'' que yo estaba participando –dijo rainbow dash enojada con rarity

Stealth, ¿Por qué en el diario dice que ''reconstruyeron la fábrica''? –le pregunté a Stealth mientras rainbow dash era sostenida por fluttershy y applejack y rarity era sostenida por pinkie pie y twilight sparkle para evitar una pelea

Bueno, nosotros destruimos la fábrica hace un tiempo –dijo Stealth

Bueno, ahora debemos ir a la fábrica de arcoíris –dije yo, entonces noté que Slash retrocedió

Vamos Slash, olvida eso –dijo Stealth

¿Qué cosa? –le dije a Stealth

Slash… era un trabajador de la fábrica –dijo Stealth algo serio

¿Qué? –dije yo

_**[Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney OST – SL9 Incident]**_

Era un insensible que mataba sin piedad, no le importaba a quien mataba. Entonces nosotros cuando fuimos a destruir la fábrica tuvimos que pelear con él en una sala con un botón de auto-destrucción. Slash era bueno peleando y nos dejó en el piso. El tuvo la oportunidad de matarnos con un taser cuando él se dio cuenta de que se me cayó una postal que yo siempre llevo de Ponyville y cuando él la vio es como si se diera cuenta del mundo que hay fuera de la base. Cuando nos levantamos él se había ido, activamos la auto-destrucción de la fábrica y durante nuestra huida una de las salas por donde debíamos escapar se había destrozado, estábamos a punto de morir con la fábrica cuando de repente vimos a Slash, él nos mostro un camino secreto que llevaba a caer hasta un lago. Los tres escapamos de la fábrica con vida al mismo tiempo que esta estallaba, Slash pronto vio lo que había provocado darkvoid con Ponyville y la diferencia de lo que antes era Ponyville comparado con lo que es ahora, desde entonces él se unió a la resistencia y prometió nunca hablar acerca de la fábrica de arcoíris y nunca volver a ella. –dijo Stealth

¿Y por qué traías esa postal? –le pregunté yo a Stealth

Vengo de un pueblo lejos de Ponyville, donde habían todo tipo de construcciones industriales. Mi familia era una de las que ya no podía aguantar la contaminación y decidimos irnos a Ponyville, cuando llegamos fuimos bien recibidos y hasta con una fiesta de parte de una poni terrestre rosa. Por eso nunca olvidaré el primer día que vine a Ponyville y siempre llevo esta postal –dijo Stealth mostrándome una postal que decía ''bienvenido a Ponyville'' en la que aparecían rainbow dash, fluttershy, applejack, rarity, pinkie pie y twilight sparkle. Creo que debería escuchar más seguido a Stealth

Creo que deberíamos irnos a la base –le dije a Stealth

Todos fuimos a la sala de operaciones y nos encontramos con celestia, luego le explicamos lo ocurrido y finalmente celestia respondió

Según lo sucedido, hay una impostora de rainbow dash y la fábrica de arcoíris está de vuelta en funcionamiento. Ya saben que hacer equipo, acaben la fábrica –dijo celestia

GOOD LUCK (léase en voz del general peeper de la saga starfox)

**Bajo la fábrica de arcoíris – 12:00pm – Frosty Snow**

Todos nos fuimos en vehículo excepto Slash y nos bajamos cerca de la fábrica de arcoíris, esta tenía un ascensor que llevaba a la fábrica a los no-pegasos. Estábamos por entrar cuando…

_**[Star Fox 64 OST – Star Wolf Theme]**_

La grande y poderosa Trixie no te dejará hacer eso, twilight –dijo una voz conocida, entonces de la nada salieron una unicornio, una grifo, una poni terrestre y un changeling. La voz era de Trixie

Darkvoid nos ordenó acabar con ustedes –dijo Pinkamena, ELLA ERA AL INFORMANTE DE DARKVOID

Dashie, tiempo sin verte –dijo Gilda

Enemigo de darkvoid es mi enemigo –dijo el changeling

Twilight empezó a pelear contra Trixie, rainbow dash contra Gilda, pinkie pie contra Pinkamena y el changeling contra applejack. Todos empezaron a pelear de manera pareja y parecía que nadie iba a ganar.

¿No las vas a ayudar? –me preguntó Stealth mientras yo miraba de lejos la pelea

Nah, creo que ellas pueden por ellas mismas –le dije yo a Stealth y unos minutos de mirar la pelea, las mane 6 derrotaron a Trixie, Pinkamena, Gilda y al changeling.

Trixie no puede perder en esto, nos veremos de nuevo –dijo Trixie tele transportándose lejos de aquí

Algún día aprenderás y te alejarás de esas estúpidas ponis rainbow dash –dijo Gilda antes de irse volando

Gracias por jugar, tal vez algún día nos volvamos a encontrar –dijo Pinkamena

Tío darkvoid –dijo el changeling adolorido en el piso

Bueno, eso fue rápido. Yo, fluttershy, rarity, pinkie pie y applejack los esperaremos aquí –dijo lyra en el vehículo de transporte

_**[Super Meat Boy OST – It Ends]**_

Yo, rainbow dash, twilight, Stealth, burning y thunder flash subimos por el ascensor y al subir nos encontramos con unos trajes para trabajadores de la fábrica. Al verlos, nos pusimos de inmediato los trajes y pasamos inadvertidos por la fábrica. Rainbow dash, Stealth y twilight eran los más impresionados al ver lo que pasaba dentro de la fábrica de arcoíris, los pegasos, unicornios y ponis terrestres prisioneros los mataban para convertirlos en material para arcoíris. Thunder era el único tranquilo al ver esto, al parecer el estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas así en el futuro. ¿Debe ser tan horrible el futuro?

Estábamos cruzando por un pasillo de la fábrica, según un mapa, pasando por este pasillo deberíamos activar la autodestrucción de la fábrica y de paso encontrarnos a scootaloo ya que aun no la encuentro. De repente varios ponis usando trajes y máscaras de color negro nos rodearon con tasers, detrás de todos los ponis apareció un pegaso de color rojo.

Bueno, bueno, bueno, se ve que cayeron en mi trampa. Esos trajes llevaban chips de rastreo y los puse cerca del ascensor para que se los pusieran y los buscáramos, un momento, se me olvidó decir mi nombre, soy el doctor atmosphere y no me confundan con un médico, soy un ingeniero –dijo el pegaso rojo aparentemente llamado atmosphere

Chicos, acaben con ellos –dijo el doctor atmosphere, al mismo tiempo que los ponis activaban sus tasers y se nos acercaban, entonces vi que se le acerco un trabajador de la fábrica al doctor.

_**[Half-Life 2 Episode 2 OST – Last Legs]**_

Señor, se acerca dos objeto volador no identificado a una gran velocidad, creo que deberíamos… -dijo el poni antes de que se cayera al piso, tenía un agujero de bala en la frente. Entonces aparecieron dos pegasos, uno cubierto por una bandana en la boca, usando unos lentes de aviador, un sombrero y un traje de cuero de modo que no se podía ver quién era, estaba seguro que el primero era un pegaso porque tenía sus alas extendidas. Y el segundo era Slash

Espera ¿Slash?

Los ponis enmascarados se acercaban a los pegasos y estos esquivaban con rapidez cada ataque y los devolvían usando dos pistolas que ambos pegasos tenías en sus pesuñas, un poni enmascarado intentó usar un taser contra el pegaso enmascarado, pero el pegaso enmascarado tomó su pesuña y la llevó a la cara del poni enmascarado electrocutándolo a él.

Luego de que Slash y ese pegaso acabaron con todos los ponis enmascarados, el doctor escapó, pero yo tenía el presentimiento de que nos lo volveríamos a encontrar. El pegaso nos quedó mirando fijo por unos segundos y entonces habló:

De nada thunder –dijo el pegaso con una voz femenina y muy familiar, la pegaso era…

¿Rainbow dash? Vamos, no nos asustes así –dijo thunder, entonces la pegaso se quitó la bandana, el sombrero y los lentes de aviador, efectivamente era rainbow dash

Frosty snow, chicas, esta es la rainbow dash del futuro –dijo thunder presentándonosla, entonces la rainbow dash del presente se acercó

Slash, ¿Acaso no querías volver aquí? –le preguntó Stealth

Decidí enfrentar mis miedos y enseñarle a ese novato de frosty snow que no soy un miedoso –dijo Slash

Pero yo nunca pensé que eras un miedoso –le dije a Slash

Tú cállate. Entonces vine volando hasta aquí cuando de repente me encontré con esta rainbow dash que aseguraba que era del futuro, a mi me dio igual mientras ambos pateáramos flancos y los salváramos entonces ambos fuimos volando hasta aquí, peleamos contra los enmascarados, thunder les presentó a la rainbow dash del futuro y aquí estamos –dijo Slash

Y tu rainbow dash ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –le preguntó thunder a rainbow dash

Bueno, estaba en la base cuando de repente twilight dijo que según esa computadora todos ustedes iban a morir aquí por esos enmascarados, entonces yo vine aquí al pasado, me encontré con ese tipo y los dos fuimos aquí y les enseñamos una lección a estos idiotas –dijo rainbow dash del futuro

Es bueno saber que aun después de que equestria sea destruida rainbow dash sigue siendo la mejor, pero tenemos una fabrica que destruir –dije yo

A partir de ahí corrimos por toda la fábrica acabando con cada poni enmascarado que se nos cruzaba, yo iba al frente creando agujas de hielo y lanzándoselas a cada poni enmascarado al frente, al medio twilight estaba lanzando magia a cada poni enmascarado cerca y al final ambas rainbow dash golpeaban a los ponis enmas… mejor llamémoslos guardias, el resto no estaban haciendo nada. Llegué a una amplia habitación cuando…

Unas enormes puertas de acero me separaron del las chicas, de thunder, de Stealth, de Slash y de burning. Entonces apareció el doctor atmosphere usando una bata de científico.

Te preguntarás que en qué trabajo yo en esta fábrica. Hace un tiempo descubrí que hay un material llamado spectra, es de color arcoíris y fluye por el cuerpo de todas las razas de ponis fortaleciendo su habilidad respectiva. Los unicornios les permite crear magia, los pegasos les permite alivianar su peso y poder caminas sobre nubes y a los ponis terrestres les añade fuerza adicional. Al descubrir eso, desarrollé una máquina que extraía el spectra del cuerpo de cualquier raza de poni como un mejor material para crear arcoíris. Más tarde descubrí que mientras más spectra tenga el cuerpo de un poni, más poderoso se vuelve –dijo el doctor atmosphere luego sacando de su bata una piedra de color arcoíris mientras esta brillaba de varios colores

Esto es spectra concentrado en una sola piedra ¿Aun no entiendes para que lo voy a usar? Bueno, te lo explicaré con una clase especial –dijo el doctor atmosphere cubierto por un aura multicolor y corriendo hasta mí a una velocidad imposible intentando taclearme, por suerte me tele transporté a un lado y esquivé su ataque.

_**[Madworld OST – MAD WORLD (no confundir con ''it's a madworld'')]**_

Le lancé una lanza de hielo esperando que le hiciera algo, pero el doctor la tomó en el aire y me la devolvió con más fuerza haciéndome chocar contra una pared. El doctor aprovechó esto y me tomó para luego golpearme contra la pared varias veces y lanzarme contra otra pared más. Me tele transporté detrás de él, congelé mis pesuñas y empecé a golpearlo en la espalda y finalmente darle una patada con ambas patas traseras que lo retrocedieron.

El doctor hizo aparecer varias esferas multicolores y empezó a lanzármelas, yo las esquivé rápidamente y creé en el aire una espada de hielo para darle otro golpe esta vez en la cara. El doctor empezó a sangrar, se lanzó contra mí atrapándome con sus pesuñas y lanzándome en el aire.

Esto va a doler –dije yo mientras estaba en el aire para luego caer y recibir varios pesuñazos por parte de atmosphere y luego lanzarme otra vez más contra una pared. Ahora estaba seguro que un golpe más y el iba a matarme.

**Fábrica de arcoíris – Habitación Amplia – 13:00pm – Tercera persona**

Frosty snow sabía que esto iba a ser el final para él, un golpe más significaría su muerte. Cuando de repente el cristal de su pulsera comenzó a brillar de un color azul brillante y un enorme destello cubrió a frosty snow.

¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Stealth

No. Lo. Sé –dijo twilight sparkle mirando el destello, luego de desvanecerse esa luz, ahora estaba un frosty snow diferente, estaba cubierto por una armadura hecha de hielo y la pulsera estaba puesta en su pecho.

My body is ready –dijo frosty snow y se lanzó contra el doctor para continuar la pelea.

Los golpes que el doctor intentaba dar ahora contra frosty snow no le hacían nada, frosty snow hizo aparecer una espada no de hielo, ahora de un color azul con detalles en negro, frosty snow empezó a dar varios golpes contra el doctor para luego lanzar al doctor contra la pared y clavarle la espada para matarlo

Parece que el cazador se volvió presa –dijo frosty snow determinado

NOOOooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOoO oOoOooOoOoOooO –gritó el doctor para luego caer desmayado y frosty snow abrió las puertas dejando entrar a todos

**De vuelta a el P.D.V. de frosty snow…**

_**[… - Gordon Freeman]**_

Y por eso niños, las drogas son malas –dije yo

¿A quién le estás hablando? –dijo twilight sparkle

Alguien a quien sólo conocemos yo y pinkie pie –dije guiñándole el ojo a pinkie pie al mismo tiempo que ella me devolvía el guiño y volvía a mi forma normal con un destello, perdiendo también mi espada.

Awwwwww, quería seguir siendo súper frosty snow –dije yo mirándome de nuevo siendo normal

¿Cómo hiciste eso de la armadura? –dijo Slash

Tengo que decirles algo, existe una leyenda antigua que indica que cuando los elementos de la armonía no puedan derrotar una civilización que busca la destrucción, me refiero a este imperio de darkvoid. Aparecerán tres héroes con la habilidad de controlar la naturaleza. Yo soy uno de ellos, también burning y thunder. –les dije a todos

Increíble –dijo Stealth

Espera, ¿No me van a gritar por nunca haberles dicho esto? –les dije a ellos

¿Por qué lo haríamos? Ahora mismo tenemos a tres héroes legendarios que nos pueden ayudar a acabar con darkvoid –dijo twilight sparkle

Y con trajes increíbles –dijo Slash

Si quieren yo podría ayudarlos a acabar con darkvoid –dijo la rainbow dash del presente

Qué bien que esto terminó bien –pensé yo

Continuamos caminando por la fábrica, Slash nos estaba guiando a cada momento por donde había que ir para evitar los guardias y el camino hasta el botón de autodestrucción de la fábrica. Llegamos a una sala con varias cámaras de seguridad, una mesa con varios botones y algunos armarios. En esa misma sala estaba la rainbow dash impostora

Veo que llegaron hasta mí –dijo la rainbow dash impostora sonriendo

¡Te encontré maldita impostora! –gritó la rainbow dash verdadera lanzándose sobre la rainbow dash impostora y empezaron a pelear para luego detenerse

¡Mátala!, ella es la impostora –dijo una rainbow dash

Yo no soy la impostora, ella es la impostora –dijo la otra rainbow dash

Estaba confundido, ¿cómo iba a saber cual es cual? Entonces una idea me vino a la mente

Pinkie pie, una de las mejores –le dije a pinkie pie, ella sacó de su crin una jarra llena de sidra de manzana y me la entregó. No me pregunten cómo es que ella lo hizo, ella es pinkie pie, la poni que no le importa la lógica

¿Sidra de manzana? –dijo una rainbow dash

Si, sidra de manzana. Fría. Dulce y Solo se sirve por la familia Apple una vez al año. –dije yo pasando la botella frente ambas rainbow dash para luego derramar la sidra sobre el piso de la sala y una de las rainbow dash se lanzó sobre mí para darme a golpes

HIJO. DE. YEGUA. NO SABES LO QUE HICISTE –gritó rainbow dash mientras me golpeaba sin parar, applejack corrió y pateó a la impostora contra la pared y esta volvió a su forma changeling.

Gracias frosty –dijo Stealth

Quítenmela de encima –grité yo mientras rainbow dash me seguía pegando, Slash y applejack me separaron de rainbow dash y yo me pude levantar. Pinkie pie sacó otra jarra con sidra de manzana, se la entregó a rainbow dash, ella sonrió y se la bebió de inmediato.

*Mhhhhhmhmhmh* sonó algo en uno de los armarios, al abrirlo nos encontramos con scootaloo, sweetie belle y lo menos esperado posible… el doctor topacio

Gracias por salvarme, estaba trabajando cuando de repente me golpearon y desperté aquí atado –dijo el doctor topacio

¿Y cómo sobreviviste? –le dije yo al doctor topacio

Me comí esta cosa que me pasaba esa secuestradora –dijo el doctor topacio mostrando comida para perro

Bueno…. Vamos a evacuar y destruir este lugar, yo presiono el botón y ustedes vayan a rescatar al resto de los prisioneros de esta fábrica, denme la señal para destruir todo esto cuando rescaten a todos. Nos encontraremos abajo–le dije yo a todos, todos asintieron y se fueron

El botón de autodestrucción era grande, redondo y rodeado por un marco cuadrado de color amarillo y negro. La tentación por destrozar todo este lugar era enorme, pero tenía que esperar un rato hasta que todos estén seguros….

…

…

…

*biiiiip biiiiiip biiiip* mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Slash

¿Qué tal novato? Ya tenemos a los sobrevivientes, puedes acabar con la fábrica, aunque odio ese lugar, lo extrañaré. –dijo Slash en el teléfono, esa era la señal. Presioné el botón y empezó a sonar una alarma

¡ADVERTENCIA! AUTODESTRUCCION DE LA FÁBRICA ENTERA EN DIEZ MINUTOS

_**[Super Meat Boy OST – Escape!]**_

Escapaba tan rápido como podía, los tanques de la fábrica estallaban, algunos trozos de la fábrica caían sobre los guardias y todo se estaba destrozando. Entonces pasé por la sala donde me enfrenté contra el doctor atmosphere y lo vi con vida.

Esto… no… esta… terminado –dijo apenas respirando el doctor

¿A qué te refieres? –le dije yo

Construí un sistema de defensa dentro de esta fábrica, si yo no te pude matar. Ella lo hará –dijo el doctor para luego dejar de respirar. Un momento… Lugar lejano, el doctor topacio estaba aquí, es más grande que la cresta y les tomó pocos días en reconstruirlo, hay un doctor con un nombre relacionado con el clima, construyó un sistema de defensa. ¡ESTA ES WHITE SILLA! Y eso quiere decir que…

Hola, tu destruyes mi casa. Yo te mataré –dijo una voz robótica, Apareció un robot gigante de color celeste y con tres puntas de color rojo, amarillo y naranja, el robot estaba sostenido por el techo con la cabeza abajo y tenía una pantalla en la cabeza. La pantalla mostró dos esferas de color rosado que simulaban ser ojos. Era ese robot que simulaba a rainbow dash y se hacía llamar RD-20.

Conchesumare –dije yo mirando a la RD-20

Esta es la parte donde ella te mata –dijo Damien

Iniciando armas_ –dijo RD-20 rompiendo la mitad del piso y sacando un brazo robot con una sierra, otro con una garra mecánica, otro con dos engranajes y uno que lanzaba spectra.

_**[Portal 2 OST – Four Part Plan]**_

RD-20 me tomó con su garra y me empezó a acercar la sierra lentamente, me tele transporté y escapé de su garra, le lancé tres enormes esferas de hielo

TOMA… ¡¿QUÉ?! –grité yo viendo que el ataque no le hizo nada

Se me olvidó decírtelo, soy a prueba de magia y no puedes hacerme nada –dijo RD-20 ahora lanzando su sierra donde yo estoy, salté a la derecha y evité la sierra para que luego RD-20 me atrapara con su brazo otra vez

Te tengo justo donde quería –dijo RD-20 acercando ahora los dos engranajes a mis pies (supongo que ya saben para que usa los engranajes) me tele transporté sobre el brazo con los dos engranajes y RD-20 me intentó dar un corte vertical con la sierra, justo en ese momento salté y ella se cortó el brazo con los engranajes

AAAAaaAAAAAAAaaaaaaAaAaAaAAA AAAAAaAhhhhhhhh –gritó RD-20 con una voz electrónica distorsionada

Fue trampa, yo soy rainbow dash, yo debo ser la más rápida, no tu cerebrito –dijo RD-20

Al parecer doctor atmosphere no programó muy bien a este robot –dije yo

Ella lanzó algo de spectra del brazo y el líquido chocó contra una pared deshaciéndola al instante

Espera ¿QUÉ?

¿Sabías que el spectra en estado líquido es como el ácido? –dijo RD-20

Salté y me subí a su garra mecánica y ella acercó la sierra, yo salté para esquivarla y ella se cortó accidentalmente su garra

AAAAAaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAaaaAaa AAaahhhhh –gritó otra vez RD-20

Hora de usar el lanza-spectra en modo extremo –dijo RD-20, ahora su brazo lanza-spectra disparaba más rápido de lo normal y destrozaba parte de la fábrica

AUTODESTRUCCIÓN EN SIETE MINUTOS –dijo la alarma

RD-20 intentó lanzarme otro montón de spectra, pero fallo y creó un agujero en el piso, yo me subí a su brazo lanza-spectra y ella lo giró en varios círculos para que yo me suelte, yo me paré en dos patas y comencé a correr sobre el lanza-spectra mientras giraba.

Nope –dije yo saltando y cayendo sobre el piso mientras la sierra cortaba a la mitad el lanza-spectra. La sierra se deshizo con el spectra y al mismo tiempo el lanza-spectra destrozado desparramó líquido por casi todo el lugar. Solo un pequeño trozo de el piso quedaba en pie y un poco del lanza spectra deshizo la armadura anti-magia de RD-20 demostrando un montón de cables. Yo me tele transporté sobre RD-20, hice una espada de hielo y se la clavé destrozando todos los cables.

E-e-e-sto no esta termi-na-na-nado je je je–dijo RD-20 haciendo brillar un delgado cable que aún tenía en perfectas condiciones

ADVERTENCIA AUTODESTRUCCION ACELERADA A UN MINUTO –sonó la alarma

Me voy –grité volviendo al escape

_**[Super Meat Boy OST – Escape! (si, de nuevo)]**_

Escapaba por los pasillos y corrí hasta llegar al ascensor, presioné el botón varias veces, pero el ascensor no subía. Y vi al lado un letrero que decía ''los ascensores no funcionan durante la autodestrucción''.

¿Por qué los caminos fáciles siempre tienen que estar bloqueados? –grité luego dándole una patada al ascensor

AUTODESTRUCCIÓN EN 30 SEGUNDOS

Mierda –dije yo ahora escapando, entonces vi que una enorme parte de la fábrica hizo un agujero en el piso

Bueno, hora del salto de fe –dije yo preparándome para saltar

**Mientras tanto cerca del vehículo de transporte…**

Esos fueron todos –dijo Slash mirando a todos los pegasos que rescataron de la fábrica

Miren, alguien está cayendo de la fábrica –dijo lyra apuntando a algo, eso era frosty snow

PICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO –gritó frosty snow mientras caía

Yo voy por él –dijo rainbow dash del presente volando hasta frosty snow. La vida de frosty snow estaba pasando por sus ojos ahora mismo

Que vida tan aburrida –dijo frosty snow mientras caía, estuvo a punto de chocar contra el piso cuando lo rescató rainbow dash

Gracias –dijo frosty snow

Mejor volvamos a la base –dijo rainbow dash

**Base de la resistencia – Sala de Operaciones – 15:00pm – Tercera persona**

Todo estaba adornado en la sala, estaban haciendo una celebración

Por haber investigado acerca de los planes de darkvoid te otorgamos la medalla de espionaje –dijo celestia entregando una medalla a burning hooves

Por ser un equipo trabajador y siempre ayudando a su nuevo integrante le otorgamos a cada uno la medalla del trabajo en equipo –dijo celestia entregando una medalla a Slash, a Stealth y a lyra

¿Por qué le dieron una medalla a Slash? –pensó frosty snow

Por haber acabado con todo el alto mando de darkvoid y darnos una enorme ventaja te vamos a ascender al rango de agente superior –dijo celestia a punto de entregar una medalla a frosty snow cuando de repente…

Casi se me olvida –dijo thunder tomando a frosty snow

Thunder, ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? –dijo frosty snow enojado

Debemos volver –dijo thunder sacando una roca amarilla y lanzándola contra el piso abriendo un portal morado y ambos entrando en él

¿Qué acaba de suceder? –dijo lyra

**Equestria Luz – Campo abierto – 15:15pm – Tercera persona**

Salieron del portal frosty snow y thunder, las mane 6 las estaban esperando

Regresaste –dijo pinkie pie

Luis ¿te sientes bien? –dijo rainbow dash extrañada, la cara de frosty snow estaba de color rojo

THUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN NNNDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR –gritó frosty snow

Me tengo que ir –dijo thunder saliendo volando acompañado de green blaze

**Mientras tanto en el castillo de darkvoid…**

Darkvoid estaba como siempre en su trono y se acercó un changeling con un traje de color blanco.

Señor, lograron destruir la fábrica. El spectra que íbamos a usar para volverlo más poderoso se perdió y alguien quiere verlo–dijo un changeling con un traje blanco dejando pasar a un changeling

Tío darkvoid, no sabe cuánto lo extrañe. Hice lo que pude, pero ellas fueron muy fuertes y nos derrotaron –dijo el changeling tomando la pesuña de darkvoid

Por última vez, NO SOY TU TÍO –gritó darkvoid pateando contra el piso el changeling

Y acerca del spectra no se preocupe, yo guardé una muestra –dijo darkvoid sacando una piedra que brillaba con todos los colores del arcoíris debajo de su trono

**Nota del Autor: Luis regresó a equestria luz y el alto mando entero de darkvoid fue derrotado. Luis podrá descansar tranquilo, pero pronto algo grande se acercará ¿Qué va a suceder con él y con la resistencia? Pronto en Equestria vs Equestria**


	29. Una cita con el doctor

Equestria vs Equestria

**Una sincera disculpa de mi parte, lo siento por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo. Tenía varias cosas que tratar (pruebas/exámenes, trabajos grupales, pruebas de libro, etc.). Pero al fin aquí está el nuevo capítulo. En este veremos la razón por qué se llaman equestria luz y equestria oscuridad.**

* * *

Capítulo 29: Una visita al doctor

Luego de regresar a equestria luz, todos volvimos a lo nuestro. Excepto thunder flash, que al parecer empezó a usar mi casa después de que darkvoid me lanzó a la otra equestria. Pero volvamos a lo actual

**Equestria Luz – Casa de Frosty Snow (Luis) – 10:00am – Frosty Snow**

_**[Phoenix Wright Justice For All OST – Search – In the midst 2002]**_

ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz

Luis

ZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZ

Luis…

ZZZZzzzzzzz

¡LUIS!

MIERDA –grité yo, al parecer me caí de la cama y twilight me estaba llamando desde afuera de la casa, de inmediato me levanté y fui hasta la puerta

Hola twilight, ¿pasa algo? –le pregunté yo a twilight sparkle

He estado pensando, creo que deberíamos hablar con el doctor topacio en White silla otra vez –dijo twilight

Pasamos bosque, lava, cueva, MGC, un robot asesino que intenta imitar a rainbow dash Y AUN ASI QUIERES VOLVER –le grité a twilight, creo que no debí haber hecho eso

Tenemos que investigar acerca del viaje por dimensiones y al parecer él es el único que sabe acerca de eso –dijo twilight sparkle

Buen punto, reúne a rainbow dash y a pinkie pie, nos veremos después del almuerzo en tu casa–le dije yo a twilight sparkle, ella asintió y se fue

Era raro, desde que regrese a esta equestria he dejado de escuchar a Damien en mi mente, ¿Será que quedó atrapado allá? Mejor para mi…. No me miren así, el siempre quiere lo peor para mí

* * *

**Casa de twilight sparkle - 15:00pm – Frosty Snow**

_**[Team Fortress 2 OST – Playing with Danger]**_

Rainbow dash, pinkie pie y twilight sparkle. Supongo que se preguntarán por qué las llamé aquí –les dije yo

Porque quieres volver al laboratorio abandonado, hablar con el doctor topacio e investigar un poco más acerca de las dimensiones luz y oscuridad –dijo pinkie pie

¿Cómo lo sabías? –le dije yo impresionado a pinkie pie

Me lo contó un pajarito, o más bien un cocodrilo –dijo pinkie pie para luego pasarle unos tres bits a su mascota gummy

Como sea, espero que hayan almorzado bien porque el viaje va a ser… -iba a continuar hablando cuando escuché un golpe en la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con thunder flash llevando una mochila en una montura

Escuché que ibas a viajar a un laboratorio abandonado y yo quería ir –dijo thunder flash

¿Estuviste escuchando todo? –le dije a thunder

No –dijo thunder

¿Y por qué tienes un vaso? –le pregunté a thunder apuntando a un vaso que tenía en la pesuña

¿Al menos puedo ir? –dijo thunder

Si, empezaremos el viaje dentro de poco –le dije a thunder flash

**Un rato después…**

Tenemos todo preparado, comida, el mapa y ropa para el frio por si acaso –dijo twilight sparkle con una lista sostenida en el aire por magia

Como la otra vez nos atacaron por el camino del bosque, cerca del volcán y en las cuevas. Vamos a ir por el otro camino –dije yo mirando el mapa

¿Pero acaso ese no es el mapa por las cuevas debajo de equestria, un área cerca de la frontera changeling y la tierra de los dragones? –preguntó rainbow dash

Es verdad, tomaré el otro camino –dije apuntando a otra parte del mapa

¿El de las cuevas bajo equestria? supongo que ese camino será mejor –dijo twilight sparkle

Es más largo que el de la frontera changeling, la tierra de los dragones y la cueva bajo equestria. Pero por lo menos no pasaremos por dragones ni changelings –les dije a todas

Y así es como avanzamos por las cuevas…

_**[Terraria OST – Underground/Cave]**_

Quiero ir al baño –dijo pinkie pie

Ya pregunté hace cinco minutos si querías ir al baño –le dije a pinkie pie mientras yo y twilight sparkle iluminábamos la cueva con magia

Pero hace cinco minutos no tenía ganas –dijo pinkie pie

Eso es lo que todos dicen –le dije a pinkie pie

Por favooooooooor –dijo pinkie pie poniendo… NO POR FAVOR NO LA MIRADA DE PERRITO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ya, pero rápido –le dije a pinkie pie, ella sonrió y se fue corriendo detrás de una enorme roca

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH –grité y me caí al piso asustado

¿Qué pasó? –dijo thunder flash

Un escorpión gigante –le grité apuntando a un escorpión del mismo tamaño que yo y de color gris

Esta muerta –dijo rainbow dash

¿Qué? –le dije a rainbow dash

Si, es un cadáver. Ni siquiera se mueve –dijo thunder picando al cadáver con una rama, de repente el escorpión cobró vida y picó a thunder

AUCH –gritó thunder y luego se cayó al piso, yo le lancé de inmediato un hechizo y la congelé.

¿Me perdí de algo? –dijo pinkie pie regresando mientras que twilight sparkle estaba mirando a thunder en el piso

Se desmayó –dijo twilight sparkle –He leído acerca de estas escorpiones, adormecen a sus víctimas y luego la hembra se la come (obviamente se refería a la víctima, ¿En qué otra cosa estaban pensando? Malpensados).

¿Dónde se supone que está el escorpión hembra? –le dije a twilight sparkle, entonces sentimos que el piso empezó a temblar y al darnos la vuelta vimos a un escorpión gigante

La hembra es cinco veces más grande que el macho –dijo twilight asustada

CORRAN –gritó rainbow dash, twilight empezó a cargar a thunder con magia y todos empezamos a escapar

_**[Terraria OST – Boss 1]**_

Patas para que las quiero –dije yo mientras escapábamos y pinkie pie intentaba lanzarle cupcakes

Pinkie pie, deja de darle nuestra comida –le dijo rainbow dash a pinkie pie

No se la estoy dando, lo estoy atacando –dijo pinkie pie

Twilight notó a lo lejos una amatista gigante pegado al techo por un delgado hilo de amatista

Tengo una idea, si le lanzo magia a ese cristal tal vez podamos escapar de ese escorpión –dijo twilight sparkle mientras aún corríamos

Buena idea –le dije a twilight

Twilight lanzó una esfera de magia al hilo de cristal y al instante la gema entera empezó a caer, todos adelantamos y pasamos frente a la amatista y vimos cómo la enorme piedra preciosa nos separó del escorpión.

Y que eso te enseñe que no debes meterte con AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH –dijo rainbow dash cerca de la piedra para luego ser atacada por la cola del escorpión ya que la cola atravesó la amatista, la tomó y la atrapó contra la amatista

¿QUÉ ESTÁN MIRANDO? AYUDENME –gritó rainbow dash, yo hice una espada de hielo y corté la cola, liberando a rainbow dash

Gracias, estuvo cerca–dijo rainbow dash

_**[Gordon Freeman - … (si, se que esta broma se ha usado varias veces. Pero no se me ocurre que poner de fondo)]**_

Pasar por estas cuevas fue una mala idea, ¿Por qué se te ocurrió hacer esto? –me gritó enojada twilight sparkle

Cualquiera de los otros caminos era peligroso y fue tú idea ir que empecemos a viajar hasta el laboratorio –le dije a twilight, ¿Cómo es que estallo de repente?

Pero por lo menos en esos caminos thunder no estaría envenenado como ahora –dijo twilight apuntando a thunder desmayado en el piso- ¿Sabes qué? Nos vamos de vuelta a Ponyville

Pero tenemos que continuar, tal vez en el laboratorio haya un antídoto –le dije a twilight

¿Cómo puedes comportarte así? Yo me voy con twilight –dijo rainbow dash

¿Tú también? –le dije a rainbow dash

Yo quiero ir con twilight –dijo saltando pinkie pie, twilight me quitó el mapa y ellas tres con thunder aún desmayado se fueron por las cuevas buscando un camino de vuelta a Ponyville

En ese momento me sentía mal, no sabía por qué. Tenía ese sentimiento cuando le prometes algo importante a alguien quien conoces bien y nunca cumples esa promesa.

¿Debería ir solo al laboratorio o acompañar a las chicas de vuelta a Ponyville? Ninguna de las dos alternativas me iba a ayudar; Si iba solo nadie se daría cuenta si me pasara algo y si las acompañaba no podría ir al laboratorio.

Fui por el mismo camino donde twilight, rainbow dash y pinkie pie fueron, las alcancé de inmediato.

Me voy con ustedes a Ponyville –le dije yo la twilight, rainbow dash y pinkie pie

¿Acaso no querías ir al laboratorio? –dijo twilight

No puedo ir sin ustedes y si fuera, nadie se daría cuenta de que me pase algo –le dije a twilight sparkle

Vamos al laboratorio –dijo twilight ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

¿Por qué cambiaste tan rápido de opinión? –le dije a twilight sparkle

Te voy a creer esta vez, vamos a ir al laboratorio, buscar un antídoto para thunder y conseguir información acerca de la otra equestria –dijo twilight

Amigos de vuelta –dijo pinkie pie

Y entonces fuimos por el otro camino…

Miren, ahí está la salida –dijo rainbow dash apuntando una parte de la cueva con luz, eso era el exterior.

Todos salimos de la cueva y encontramos una puerta de metal

Esto parece ser otra entrada al laboratorio –dije yo en voz alta

Gracias, capitán obvio –dijo rainbow dash

Debe haber algo que la active por alguna parte –dije yo mirando la puerta

Aquí hay algo –dijo pinkie pie apuntando a una computadora que decía ''inserte tarjeta de trabajador de White silla''

¡Fuck the police! –Grité yo creando una bola con púas gigante destrozando la puerta de la entrada –se abrió

_**[Chrono Trigger OST – Ruined World]**_

Entramos por al laboratorio y como de costumbre, todo estaba con las luces apagadas. Yo y twilight empezamos a iluminar con magia el laboratorio y pudimos seguir avanzando.

¿Escuchan eso? –dijo rainbow dash, efectivamente se escuchaba a alguien

Work it. make it. do it. make us. Harder. Better. Faster. Stronger –se escuchó a alguien cantar por los pasillos, nos dirigimos hacia él y nos dimos cuenta que era el doctor topacio

Son ustedes -dijo el doctor

Si, necesitamos saber unas cosas –le dije al doctor topacio

Y en el camino una escorpión envenenó a thunder –dijo twilight mientras cargaba a thunder

Justo tengo una cura para eso –dijo el doctor topacio sacando de su bata de científico una píldora

Espero que no sea un supositorio –le dije al doctor

¿Quién dijo que se ponía por ese lado? –dijo el doctor sacando una jeringa, abriendo la píldora que contenía un líquido transparente derramándolo dentro de la jeringa e inyectando a thunder, este se levantó de inmediato y se puso a gritar

¿Qué fue eso? –le preguntó rainbow dash al doctor

Cafeína –dijo el doctor

Lo que no mata, lo despierta –dije en voz alta

Espera, ¿no que veníamos para hablar acerca de las dimensiones? –dijo twilight

Es verdad, pregúntenme lo que quieran –dijo el doctor topacio

_**[Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney OST – Logic and Trick]**_

¿Por qué las dimensiones se llaman luz y oscuridad? –le pregunté al doctor

Decidimos llamarlas luz y oscuridad debido al hecho que si un poni pierde la vida en una dimensión, en la otra también. Justo como que la luz no existe sin la oscuridad y viceversa. No querrán saber que hicieron los científicos para saber eso –dijo el doctor asustado al final

Un momento, hace unos días por accidente viajé a equestria oscuridad… –le dije al doctor

¿LOGRASTE VIAJAR POR DIMENSIONES? –preguntó gritando el doctor al mismo tiempo interrumpiéndome

Déjeme terminar, cuando estuve allí me encontré con el doctor atmosphere. ¿Cómo siguió vivo? –le pregunté al doctor topacio

Oh no, la encontraron, la encontraron LA ENCONTRARON –gritó el doctor

¿Qué encontraron? –dijo rainbow dash

Cuando descubrimos la habilidad de viajar a través de dimensiones, luego la cancelamos debido a que algunos mataban ponis sin razón y desaparecían en ambas dimensiones. Entonces creamos una vacuna, permitía sobrevivir a la muerte de la versión de la dimensión paralela. Pero eso empeoró las cosas, encerramos en una caja fuerte literalmente bajo siete llaves las jeringas y las enterramos bajo el laboratorio. Si dices que el doctor atmosphere seguía vivo, eso significa que encontraron las jeringas –dijo el doctor topacio

Así que por eso cancelaron los viajes por dimensiones –dijo twilight sparkle

¿Qué pasó con el doctor atmosphere después de que te lo encontraste? –me preguntó el doctor

El dijo que había creado una piedra concentrada en spectra, me sacó la cresta y justo antes de que me matara, gracias a esto conseguí una increíble armadura y lo maté –le dije a topacio mostrando mi pulsera

Así que eso hace, deberíamos hablar con la princesa celestia para saber qué otras cosas podríamos hacer –dijo twilight sparkle

Espera, ¿Me dices que lo mataste mientras él se expuso a spectra concentrado? –dijo el doctor

Si, ¿Pasa algo? –le pregunté al doctor

Oh, no pasa nada. POR SUPUESTO QUE PASA ALGO, ÉL NO MURIÓ, SOLO FINGIÓ SU MUERTE –me gritó el doctor

¿Pero cómo? –le dije al doctor

Bajo el spectra concentrado, se puede hacer toda clase de cosas. A veces el poder controla al pony y este se vuelve demente. Quién sabe, tal vez aún siga con vida –dijo el doctor asustado, de pronto escuchamos algo que respiraba pesadamente, parecía como fuera darth vader

Todos rápido síganme –dijo el doctor saliendo corriendo por los pasillos, de inmediato todos empezamos a seguirlo

¿Por qué no nos dijiste que pasó todo eso mientras estabas en equestria oscuridad? –dijo twilight a thunder mientras corríamos otra vez más

Pensé que se los había dicho –dijo thunder corriendo

* * *

**Nota del Autor: ¿Qué fue ese sonido? ¿Qué estará tramando darkvoid ahora? Pronto en equestria vs equestria. Eso es todo lo que les tengo que decir... ES BROMA, feliz halloween para todos los que leen esto (si es que celebran halloween)**


	30. El Gran Escape

Equestria vs Equestria

Capítulo 30: El gran escape

* * *

Te dije que había un antídoto en el laboratorio ¿Y me escuchaste? Nooooooooooo~, te fuiste y tuve que hablar contigo para que vengamos acá –le dije a twilight mientras seguíamos al doctor

Así no pasaron las cosas y ahora no es tiempo para discutir –me respondió twilight

Escapamos hasta que llegamos a una sala con una puerta de metal reforzada, todos entramos a la sala y cerramos la puerta. En la sala había una ventana con la que podíamos ver el pasillo.

No. Hagan. Ruido. –dijo en voz baja, desde la ventana pudimos ver un poni musculoso de color café, más grande de lo normal, con una garra de oso de metal en vez de una pata delantera, un ojo de vidrio color rojo, dos cañones de pistola al lado de su otra pata delantera, con una máscara de oxígeno tapando su boca con el tanque de oxígeno al lado de él sostenido por una montura y sin crin. El poni caminó lentamente haciendo ese ruido al respirar por el pasillo, nadie se movió de su lugar, hasta rainbow dash estaba asustada al mirar el poni. El poni se fue del pasillo.

¿Qué fue eso? –dijo twilight sparkle

Era uno de los especímenes, en caso de una guerra contra el reino grifo o una traición por el reino changeling, creamos varias armas biológicas que decidimos llamar especímenes. –dijo el doctor

Que nombre tan original –dijo rainbow dash sarcásticamente

Sin embargo, desde que darkvoid escapó del laboratorio, él hizo que los especímenes escaparan de sus cámaras de contención, unas salas especializadas para poder encerrarlos. Ahora ellos vagan por todo el laboratorio y yo escapo de ellos, el que vimos la primera vez que nos conocimos era un imitador, un espécimen con las habilidades de un changeling, excepto que es más peligroso, más rápido, no depende de las decisiones de su líder y sólo puede imitar la identidad de alguien si es que consigue una muestra de su ADN –dijo el doctor mostrando un trozo de pelo arrancado de su crin

Entendemos pero, ¿Qué acerca de ese mutante? –dijo rainbow dash

Ese es uno de los más peligrosos, lo llamamos ''campeón'' porque tiene un par de pistolas en su brazo para matar a sus víctimas a distancia, una garra de oso para matar de cerca y lo hicimos más rápido y fuerte que cualquier poni terrestre –dijo el doctor

¿Cómo hizo darkvoid para liberar todos estos especímenes? –dije yo

Mirando las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad descubrí que él abrió las puertas de sus cámaras de contención dañando el sistema de seguridad –respondió el doctor

¿Entonces nos dices que si queremos irnos de aquí, tenemos que pasar por ese monstruo? –preguntó twilight sparkle

Exactamente, es eso o recuperar la electricidad –dijo el doctor topacio

¿Recuperar la electricidad? –le dije al doctor

Si, se suponía que RD-20 recuperaba la electricidad del laboratorio siempre que un unicornio, un pegaso y un poni terrestre estén en el laboratorio. Pero por alguna extraña razón aún no llega –dijo el doctor topacio, creo que destruir a RD-20 en equestria oscuridad no fue del todo una buena idea

Por eso deben ir al interruptor de electricidad y encender el laboratorio manualmente, eso abrirá una salida de emergencia en la sala de seguridad y podremos escapar –continuó el doctor

Un momento… ¿acaso las salidas de emergencia no deberían funcionar aún sin electricidad en caso de terremotos? –le dije al doctor

BIEN, LO ADMITO, LOS QUE CONSTRUYERON ESTE LABORATORIO NO ERAN LOS MAS INTELIGENTES. RÍETE DE NUESTRA ESTUPIDA SEGURIDAD –me gritó el doctor

Solo decía –le dije al doctor luego bajando la cabeza

El camino para llegar a la sala de electricidad es aquí –me dijo el doctor entregándome un mapa con varias cruces rojas y un camino marcado con un marcador azul

¿Qué significan las cruces rojas? –le pregunté al doctor

En esas están algunos especímenes peligrosos que deberían evitar –dijo el doctor apuntando una parte del mapa

Eso quería saber, ¿Quién me acompaña? –dije yo, pero al parecer nadie se acercaba

PERFECTO, YO IRÉ SOLO –grité por los pasillos

Yo iré con frosty snow –escuché decir a thunder

¿En serio? –le dije a thunder

Si, ahora vamos –me respondió thunder

Juntos caminamos por los pasillos oscuros del laboratorio, evitando cada cruz roja en el mapa, obviamente siguiendo la línea azul pintada en el mapa. Pronto llegamos a la sala que indicó el doctor, era enorme, llena de cables y con una computadora en el centro con un solo botón que decía encender, estábamos acercándonos a la computadora cuando…

FROSTY CUIDADO –me gritó thunder, al darme la vuelta rápidamente me tele transporté un metro a la derecha y al mirar lo que me atacó, me di cuenta que era ''campeón''

Mierda

_**[Metroid Prime OST – Parasite Queen Battle]**_

El campeón me empezó a disparar rayos por su brazo y yo rápidamente esquivaba cada disparo corriendo a la derecha mientras sus disparos chocaban contra la pared, mientras el campeón estaba distraído, thunder voló hasta el techo y se lanzó contra el campeón dejándolo aturdido en el piso, yo fui corriendo hacia él, creé una espada de hielo y cuando estuve a punto de matarlo, el se levantó y me tomó con su garra de oso para lanzarme contra la pared, se me nubló un poco la vista y al recuperar la conciencia el corrió hacia mí y me comenzó a azotar contra el piso. Thunder se lanzó contra el campeón como lo hizo la otra vez, pero el campeón me usó como bate de béisbol y me usó para golpear a thunder a la dirección contraria a la que él iba, cuando el hizo eso entonces perdí la conciencia…..

* * *

**Tercera persona – Laboratorio White Silla – Cinco minutos antes**

Rainbow dash, Twilight sparkle, Pinkie pie y el doctor topacio fueron a la sala de seguridad y estaban mirando cómo thunder flash y frosty snow caminaban por el laboratorio hasta la sala de electricidad.

Veo que lo están pasando de lo más bien –dijo el doctor mirando la cámara del pasillo

Doc, ¿Qué significa ese punto? –le preguntó rainbow dash al doctor, ella apuntando a un mapa del laboratorio con un punto rojo moviéndose a la dirección del unicornio y del pegaso

_**[Chrono Trigger OST – A Shot Of Crisis]**_

TENEMOS QUE IR A LA SALA DE ELECTRICIDAD –gritó el doctor tomando una pistola tranquilizante cerca de ahí

¿Qué esperan? SIGANME –gritó el doctor a tres de las portadoras de los elementos de la harmonía, estas tres le empezaron a seguir

En serio, ¿Qué era ese punto rojo? –dijo rainbow dash mientras corrían por los pasillos del laboratorio

Te lo diré con una sola palabra, campeón –dijo el doctor, todos se impresionaron al escuchar eso y empezaron a correr aún más rápido

Cuando llegaron a la sala se encontraron a thunder flash noqueado frente a una pared y al campeón usando a frosty snow como un palo, el campeón lanzó a frosty snow al aire por unos segundos y en el momento preciso el campeón golpeó a frosty snow y lo lanzó contra la pared.

Tú, dusk shine –dijo el doctor a twilight

Me llamo twilight sparkle –le dijo twilight al doctor

Eso, twilight, lleva al unicornio azul y al pegaso amarillo a la sala de seguridad, allí hay un kit de primeros auxilios, ya sabrás que hacer con él. Tu poni rosada acompáñala –le dijo el doctor a twilight sparkle y a pinkie pie, ellas asintieron y se llevaron a frosty snow y a thunder flash.

Golpéalo en la cabeza –dijo el doctor a rainbow dash

¿Por qué? –dijo rainbow dash

Cuando lo creamos le añadimos un punto débil en caso de que se revele, como ahora mismo. Lánzate contra él lo más fuerte que puedas y asegúrate de no fallas –le dijo el doctor topacio

Volar y chocar, lo entiendo –dijo rainbow dash. Ella se elevó hasta el techo y se lanzó directo contra el campeón, el golpe dejó al campeón aturdido.

Ahora o nunca –dijo el doctor, se lanzó sobre la espalda del campeón. Elevó la pistola tranquilizante al aire y le disparó en la cabeza el dardo. El espécimen estaba desmayado, pero eso aún no había terminado, el doctor tomó con fuerza el cuerpo de campeón y lo lanzó a un montón de cables.

¡Presiona el interruptor, pegaso! –dijo el doctor topacio, rainbow dash fue al enorme interruptor y con todas sus fuerzas lo bajó activando la electricidad por todo el laboratorio. La electricidad pasó por los cables en los que estaban el campeón y lo electrocutaron hasta la muerte.

Que no se te olvide, me llamo rainbow dash –le dijo rainbow dash al doctor

Mejor regresemos a la sala de seguridad –dijo el doctor, rainbow dash asintió y ambos se fueron por los pasillos.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron a twilight con el kit de primeros auxilios y con thunder flash y frosty snow en el piso

Aquí no dice nada acerca de desmayos –dijo twilight mostrando el manual de usuario del kit

Tengo una idea –dijo el doctor abriendo un refrigerador que estaba en la sala y sacando un vaso con agua fría. El doctor topacio lanzó el agua fría a la cara de frosty snow y este se levantó de inmediato.

* * *

**De vuelta a nuestro protagonista…**

¿Qué pasó? –dije yo levantándome del piso, estaba en la sala de seguridad con pinkie pie, twilight sparkle y el doctor topacio. Thunder estaba desmayado en el piso

Te desmayaste y nosotros vinimos a rescatarte –dijo rainbow dash

¿Y por qué me lanzaron agua? –les dije

Porque en los libros siempre funciona –dijo el doctor topacio luego riéndose

Aún tenemos que despertar a thunder –le dije al doctor, el doctor se acercó a thunder y le clavó la misma jeringa de hace un rato otra vez. Thunder se levantó de golpe

¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO DE NUEVO? –gritó thunder

Todos están despiertos, rápido, vámonos –dijo el doctor pasando una tarjeta por una puerta reforzada abriéndola, todos entramos y vimos un largo túnel todo cubierto de cemento.

¿Y Dónde dices que lleva este túnel? –le pregunté al doctor

Según el mapa… lleva hasta Ponyville, debemos apresurarnos, hace cuatro días que se me acabó la comida. ¿Acaso tendrán algo? –dijo el doctor, todos miramos a pinkie pie y ella no hizo más que dar una sonrisa nerviosa.

Seguimos caminando por el túnel y si, FUE MAS LARGO QUE LA CHUCHA. Era tan largo que caminar por el desierto de atacama a pie era nada. Como sea, al final llegamos a la salida…

La salida era una escalera de pared, al subirla llegamos a una casa abandonada, tenía una cama, una mesa y las ventanas estaban tapadas con tablas de madera, pero lo que notamos era que los bordes de la puerta estaban un poco iluminados, se podía ver que había luz detrás de esa puerta.

¿Acaso esa es la salida? –preguntó twilight sparkle

Adivinaste –dijo el doctor topacio, él forzó un poco la puerta y al abrirla salimos. El exterior de la casa abandonada era un prado enorme que desde aquí se podía ver la granja sweet Apple acres. Ya era de noche.

_**[The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time OST – Hyrule Field]**_

¡POR FIN, EXTERIOR! –gritó de felicidad el doctor topacio corriendo, tirándose al pasto y rodando en él. Parecía como un niño pequeño, ¿O debería decir potrillo?

¿Sabes? A veces eres un raro, me voy de aquí –dijo rainbow dash y con eso se fue volando.

*bostezo* Yo también, un momento… ¿Dónde pasaras la noche? –le dijo twilight al doctor topacio

Acerca de eso, yo solía tener un compañero de trabajo en White silla que renunció un día antes del incidente, me pregunto si me dejará vivir con él –dijo el doctor sacando de su bata de científico una fotografía y guardándola de nuevo para luego salir corriendo hasta Ponyville.

Buenas noches Luis –me dijo twilight yéndose de vuelta a Ponyville

Buenas noches twilight –le dije a twilight sparkle mientras yo también me iba a mi casa

Buenas noches Luis

AAAAAAAAAAHHHH –grité y me caí al piso, al levantarme me di cuenta que pinkie pie estaba detrás de mí.

Pinkie, no me asustes así –le dije a pinkie pie

Solo venía a decirte buenas noches –me dijo pinkie pie

Buenas noches pinkie pie –le dije a pinkie pie

Buenas noches –dijo pinkie pie y se fue saltando al pueblo, yo no pude evitar sonreír al ver a pinkie pie irse. Yo me tele transporté a mi casa y me fui directo a la cama.

* * *

**Nota Del Autor: Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, solo les diré una cosa relacionada con el siguiente capítulo: pared de hielo.**

**Hasta la Próxima.**


	31. Blast From The Past

Equestria vs equestria

**Nota Del Autor: Desde que la tercera temporada se ha estrenado antes de que esta historia termine, algunos de ustedes se preguntarán: ¿Por qué Trixie está enojada con twilight si se disculpo en el episodio magic duel? O cualquier cosa relacionada con la tercera temporada les diré algo. Esta historia sucede antes de los hechos en el reino de cristal, así que no se confundan. No intentaré relacionar esta historia con la tercera temporada en lo más mínimo (al menos en esta). Pero mejor vamos a lo que todos ustedes que miren esto esperan, el nuevo capítulo de este fanfic. Así que, aquí tienen, el capítulo 31.**

* * *

Capítulo 31: Blast From The Past

**¿? - ¿? - ¿? – ¿Frosty Snow?**

_**[Max Payne OST – Max's Nightmare]**_

Desperté en medio del bosque everfree, me miré a mi mismo y descubrí que era un unicornio, pero de color gris, crin marrón y como cutie mark tres rocas. Fue entonces cuando apareció un lobo hecho de troncos de árboles, cuando se lanzó hacia mí, lo primero que pensé fue atacarlo, entonces descubrí que en vez de crear hielo, formaba roca. Le lancé al lobo varias estalagmitas de piedra y lo maté al instante. Lentamente todo alrededor mío fue cambiando, ahora estaba frente a twilight.

Veo que eres nuevo en el pueblo, ¿Cómo te llamas? –me dijo twilight sparkle, intenté decirle mi nombre, pero algo me hizo decir otra cosa.

Boulder Rock –fue lo que salió de mi boca, entonces todo a mí alrededor cambió ahora a una casa, se parecía mucho a la mía. Entonces salió un agujero de color morado y una garra de metal me tomó por el vientre, intenté escapar, pero la garra era muy fuerte. La garra de metal me llevó al otro lado del agujero, era un laboratorio, fue cuando noté que uno de los científicos allí era el doctor topacio. Eso quería decir que estaba en el cuerpo de darkvoid antes de volverse alicornio, pero eso abría una duda ¿Qué relación tengo con darkvoid?

* * *

**Casa de Frosty Snow – 10:00am – Frosty Snow/Luis**

_**[Terraria OST – Day]**_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIING –sonó el despertador, al escucharlo regresé al mundo real y me levanté de la cama. Tomé algo de desayunar y me fui a bañar, ¿Creían que iba a bañarme allá en las duchas de la resistencia? Ni loco, prefiero bañarme solo, un momento… ¿ESO QUE LES IMPORTA A USTEDES?

Cuando salí de la ducha fui a dar un paseo por el pueblo, ya que no tenía nada que hacer. Entonces me puse a pensar, ¿Por qué tengo sueños relacionados con darkvoid? ¿Será que tengo una conexión o estoy relacionado con él o algo así? ¿Será que darkvoid sea mi…?. Iba a seguir pensando cuando de repente se me acercó el doctor topacio corriendo

POR FIN TE ENCUENTRO, tienes que ver esto, SIGUEME –me dijo el doctor topacio, o más bien me gritó.

-¿Qué está pasando?

NO HAY TIEMPO DE EXPLICAR –Me gritó el doctor, acto seguido me tomó por la crin con magia y me llevó todo el camino hasta una casa en Ponyville.

* * *

**Alguna Parte En Ponyville – 11:30am**

El doctor tocó la puerta y al abrirla salió un pony terrestre de color marrón con una crin y cola del mismo color, sus ojos eran de color azul y tenía una cutie mark de un reloj de arena.

Lo traje –le dijo el doctor topacio al pony terrestre

Perfecto, déjalo entrar –respondió el pony marrón y el doctor topacio me hizo entrar, dentro de la casa estaba todo lleno de cables, trozos de metal y varios papeles. También estaba twilight sparkle dentro de la casa.

Te presento a time Turner, yo le conté acerca de los guer… -dijo twilight y en ese momento yo la interrumpí

-¿LE DIJISTE QUÉ?

Yo pensaba que necesitaríamos toda la ayuda posible, por eso yo miré la foto que sacó el doctor topacio anoche y me acordé de time turner, yo lo había visto varias veces en el pueblo. En la mañana me encontré con él, le conté toda la historia de los guerreros elementales, de darkvoid y por lo que nosotros pasamos y… deja que él te explique –me respondió twilight. Lo que dijo era un buen punto, si íbamos a derrotar a un alicornio con un ejército dominando toda equestria, necesitaríamos ayuda.

Como dijo twilight, me llamo time turner, pero mis amigos pueden decirme doctor whooves. Yo era un compañero de trabajo de topacio, pero entonces sucedió –me dijo el doctor

¿Qué cosa sucedió? –le pregunté al doctor, él hizo que todos lo acompañáramos al sótano, en el sótano había un enorme anillo de metal que simulaba el borde de un portal, cerca del anillo de metal estaba una computadora y un teclado enorme.

_**[Sonic The Hedgehog 2 OST – Metropolis Zone]**_

Esto es una máquina del tiempo creada en todos mis años de trabajo, yo usualmente la veo para saber qué pasará en el futuro. Pero eso se los cuento más tarde. El día antes que sucediera en incidente en White silla, miré y vi cómo un alicornio morado mataba a todos en el laboratorio, ese día renuncié del laboratorio y escogí otro trabajo más seguro en Ponyville –dijo el doctor whooves

ooooOOOOooohh~, ahora entiendo por qué renunciaste –dijo el doctor topacio

¿Y cuál era? –le pregunté al doctor

Reparar relojes, pero creo que me estoy desviando del tema. Te traje aquí para lo siguiente, esta mañana cuando miré la máquina del tiempo con twilight sparkle cuando se la enseñaba, por accidente derramé café en el teclado, pero al igual que varios científicos, descubrí algo por accidente. Me mostró algo, el mismo alicornio se acercaba a un humano en san flankcisco y lo mataba, luego cambió de tiempo al presente y me mostró que tú desaparecías porque tu pasado había muerto. Lo que te pido es que vayas al pasado e impidas que darkvoid te mate –me contó el doctor

¿Y si no lo hago? –le dije al doctor

Podrías cambiar el curso de la historia –me respondió

-¿Y qué?

-Darkvoid dominaría esta equestria

-¿Y qué?

-Tú dejarías de existir

-¿QUÉ, POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?

-Acabo de decírtelo

Lo siento, no preste atención en esa parte –le dije, el doctor fue hacia el teclado y escribió varios comandos en el computador para hacer que el portal se encienda y mostrara san flankcisco hace un tiempo

Antes de que entres en el portal debo decirte dos cosas –me dijo el doctor antes de que yo entrara al portal

Uno, no dejes que tú y tú copia del pasado se miren a los ojos entre ellos, eso provocaría una paradoja temporal que probablemente destruiría en universo si uno de los dos no desaparece al momento que se encuentran –me dijo

Y Dos, NO CAMBIES NADA, un simple cambio podría cambiar la realidad como la conocemos –continuó el doctor

Un momento… ¿acaso impedir que darkvoid me mate en el pasado no contaría como cambiar algo? –le dije al doctor, él me miró por un momento y me empujó por el portal.

* * *

**Equestria Luz – San Flankcisco – El Pasado – 11:50am – Frosty Snow/Luis**

Buena suerte –me dijo el doctor desde el otro lado del portal antes de cerrarse, caí justo en un montón de heno que se estaba llevando un camión, por alguna razón esto me sonaba conocido de algo. Me acerqué a un edificio y escalé la escalera de emergencia (si, esas que están a un lado de algunos edificios en caso de incendios) y me subí al techo de un edificio para mirar en busca de darkvoid. Él estaba subiendo la avenida principal y yo bajé saltando por los edificios hasta llegar cerca de él. Darkvoid iba a acercarse un poco más, pero tapé su camino con una fuerte pared hecha de hielo sólido. Yo bajé y me acerqué a él.

_**[Super Smash Brothers Melee OST – Multi-Man Melee 1]**_

No te dejaré que acabes conmigo en el pasado –le dije a darkvoid, él creó de la nada varias esferas de color negro y me las lanzó, yo esquivé casi todas excepto la última que me hizo caer al piso.

Que débil eres, no puedes aguantar siquiera una esfera de sombras –me dijo darkvoid, yo me tele transporté justo detrás de él y lo pateé contra la puerta de otro edificio. El se levantó y se lanzó contra mí tomándome por la cabeza y lanzándome contra el piso, él tomó una maceta que estaba cerca de la ventana de uno de los edificios y me la lanzó. Yo me levanté del piso y pateé la maceta rompiéndola en el aire. Hice aparecer varias estalagmitas de hielo y se las lancé todas a darkvoid, él creó en su pesuña un escudo negro y detuvo cada una de las estalagmitas. ¿COMO MIERDA DETIENE TODO TAN RÁPIDO?

Qué pelea más aburrida, ¿Qué más podía esperar de alguien tan débil como tú? –me dijo darkvoid, él formó en su pesuña una especie de espada hecha de sombras y la bajó para matarme. Yo reaccioné y formé dos agujas de hielo en mis pesuñas y con ambas levantaba la espada de darkvoid, logré lanzar al aire y al mismo tiempo deshacerla. Le hice un corte en su pata delantera y retrocedió, dándome la oportunidad para levantarme.

Te he subestimado demasiado ESO ERA CALENTAMIENTO –gritó darkvoid, él hizo aparecer otra espada de sombras y yo al mismo tiempo hice aparecer una espada de hielo, los dos nos pusimos en dos patas y los lanzamos uno contra otro para terminar chocando las espadas al mismo tiempo

Yo empujé la espada e hice soltar la suya, me dio tiempo perfecto para darle un corte en el ojo.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGHH HHH –gritó ahora cambiando a un changeling rojo.

Espera, espera, espera, espera, espera ¿QUÉ?

Yo tampoco me lo creí cuando lo vi, me he estado peleando con UN. PUTO. CHANGELING. ROJO.

Esto no ha terminado, tarde o temprano atacaremos –me dijo el changeling rojo sonriendo macabramente, luego cambió de forma a darkvoid y abrió un portal escapando del lugar.

Un momento…. Esta pared de hielo me suena conocida –dije yo mirando a la pared de hielo, luego escuché a alguien chocar contra la pared de hielo de dos metros de altura

STOP RIGHT THERE –escuché la voz de un guardia de celestia… PERO CLARO, YO FUI QUIEN PUSO LA PARED DE HIELO. Si no fuera por mí mismo no me habría convertido en unicornio y si no fuera por eso yo aún sería perseguido por celestia y encima darkvoid ya estaría dominando esta equestria.

Pero ahora….. ¿Cómo regreso al presente? –Pensé yo, en ese momento se abrió un portal de color morado que se arrastró hacia él

* * *

**Equestria Luz – Sótano de la casa de Time Turner – 12:00pm – Tercera persona**

_**[Phoenix Wright: Justice For All OST – Eccentric]**_

¿Entonces así es como funciona esta máquina del tiempo? –le preguntó twilight a time Turner

Así es, sin embargo tiene un pequeño inconveniente. Sólo puedes estar en el pasado o en el futuro por 10 minutos, he intentado reparar esa falla, pero no encuentro nada –le respondió el doctor a twilight, en ese mismo momento se abrió un portal de color morado sobre el doctor topacio cayendo sobre él un unicornio azul oscuro, con crin y cola azul y negro, De ojos celestes que todos conocemos como frosty snow

¿Cómo es que llegué aquí? –dijo frosty snow sobre el doctor topacio

¿Lograste evitar que darkvoid te mate en el pasado? –dijo el doctor entusiasmado

Si, aunque en realidad era un impostor. Pero al menos descubrí algo con lo que si no fuera por él yo no estaría aquí –le respondió frosty snow

¿Y qué es? –preguntó twilight sparkle

-¡YO!

-¿eh?

-te lo diré más tarde

* * *

**Casa de Twilight Sparkle – 18:00pm – Frosty Snow/Luis**

¿Entonces descubriste que tú fuiste quien puso esa pared de hielo? –me preguntó twilight sparkle

-Sí

Bueno, si no fuera por eso seguro que tú no estarías aquí ahora –me respondió twilight sparkle. Sin embargo, ahora no prestaba mucha atención a eso. No paraba de escuchar lo que dijo ese changeling en mi mente

''Tarde o temprano atacaremos''

* * *

**Equestria Oscuridad – Castillo De Darkvoid – Sala Del Trono – 18:00pm – Tercera Persona**

_**[Cave Story OST – Tyrant]**_

¿Y cómo te fue con matar a frosty snow? –dijo darkvoid sentado en su trono

Fallé señor, me hizo un corte en el ojo y en la pata, lo dejé con vida. ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería? –preguntó el changeling rojo

-Aún no me has fallado

-¿Qué?

-¿No recuerdas lo que te dije?

-¿Qué tiene que ver ''no ensuciar la sala del trono cuando darkvoid no está'' con esto?

-Me refiero a la otra cosa que te dije, no a la primera regla del castillo

-¿Cuándo dices que atacaremos?

-Dentro de dos días, tú vas a ser el líder del ejército que pronto dominará equestria luz y antes acabaremos con frosty snow. Por si acaso, tienes permiso para ir a la enfermería, necesitarás estar en perfecto estado dentro de poco jejeje

-Gracias mi amo darkvoid

* * *

**Nota Del Autor: Y aquí termina el capítulo 31, espero que les haya gustado**.


	32. El Entrenamiento

Equestria vs Equestria

Capítulo 32: El entrenamiento

**Equestria Luz – Casa de twilight sparkle – 18:00pm – Frosty Snow/Luis**

Hablar con twilight me hizo acordarme de algo, ¿Qué sucedió en la fábrica de arcoíris? ¿Cómo conseguí esa armadura y cómo la recuperaba? Esas preguntas solo las podían responder una pony

-Twilight, voy a ir al castillo. Debo hablar con celestia, es acerca de algo que sucedió en la otra equestria… ¿Sabes qué? Mejor acompáñame –le dije yo a twilight sparkle, ella se levanto del asiento en el que estaba y me siguió. Los dos caminamos tranquilamente por la tarde hasta la estación de trenes.

-2 bits por pasajero –dijo el vendedor de entradas al tren, yo y twilight pagamos cada uno un boleto y entramos al tren para ir a canterlot. El viaje no fue tan largo como esperábamos y llegamos de inmediato.

Ya se estaba por atardecer, los ponis del lugar estaban iluminando las lámparas de las calles y algunos otros entraban a sus casas. Pero eso a nosotros no nos importaba, seguimos directo hasta el castillo de la princesa celestia.

_**[Chrono trigger OST – Guardia Castle]**_

Al llegar estaban los dos guardias de siempre

-nombre y raza- dijo el primer guardia tapando con una de sus alas la entrada

-Frosty snow, unicornio- le dije al guardia

-Twilight Sparkle, unicornio- dijo twilight sparkle

-pueden entrar-

-y tu, frosty snow- me dijo un guardia

-¿Sí? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHH- le dije yo, el sacó un taser y me electrocutó hasta que caí al piso

-Eso es de parte de celestia- me respondió volviendo a guardar el taser, me levanté aún algo aturdido por la electricidad y fui hasta donde estaba twilight, que por cierto ya entró a la sala del trono.

-Princesa celestia, quiero respuestas de algunas dudas que tengo-

-Dígame, Frosty Snow-

-Cuando estaba atrapado en equestria oscuridad, mi pulsera brillo y me apareció una armadura de hielo de la nada, podía hacer cualquier cosa y hechizos que no conocía antes-

-Creo que descubriste la ira de los windigos-

-¿Qué?-

-cada guerrero elemental en algún momento especial, va a activar el poder oculto de su artefacto. El tuyo se llama la ira de los windigos, te formó una armadura de hielo y aumentaba tu habilidad mágica. Desgraciadamente no tengo sabiduría acerca de las habilidades de los otros héroes –

-¿Cómo nunca supe eso?- preguntó twilight sparkle

-eso no está en ningún libro, twilight sparkle. Como dije hace un tiempo, es una leyenda que sólo es conocida por la familia real- le respondió la princesa celestia

-La otra pregunta se la quise hacer hace tiempo ¿Qué está sucediendo en la tierra? ¿Acaso desaparecí?-

-claro que no, yo he creado un clon tuyo humano, puede emular sentimientos y se comporta exactamente a ti en caso de cualquier suceso-

-entonces es como una copia de alguna dimensión paralela-

-exacto-

-Princesa celestia…-

-Por favor, llámeme celestia-

-… Celestia, la siguiente noticia la va a impactar. Conseguí información y descubrí que el ejército de darkvoid podría atacar en cualquier momento.- Al decir eso un silencio de ultratumba llenó toda la sala, duró cerca de 10 minutos. Entonces twilight sparkle rompió el silencio…

-Debemos hablar esto con mi hermano, el sabrá que hacer-

-Me temo que no podremos hacer eso- dijo celestia

-…. ¿por qué lo dice?- preguntó preocupada twilight sparkle

-él… está en el hospital- dijo celestia

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritó asustada twilight sparkle

-Ayer cuando hacía su turno de vigilancia del castillo le dispararon en una pata un dardo venenoso, sus compañeros de trabajo atraparon más tarde al culpable, un changeling, lo que es raro, ya que hace un tiempo hicimos un tratado de paz con el reino changeling. Pero me estoy desviando del tema, tu hermano ahora está en el hospital, tal vez mañana en la tarde pueda darse de alta y salir del hospital.- twilight bajó la cabeza triste por lo que le había sucedido a su hermano, yo tampoco pude evitar sentirme mal

Y de nuevo, el silencio regresó

-…-

-…-

-… Yo entrenaré para pelear- le dije a celestia

-¿Perdón?- preguntaron impresionadas twilight sparkle y la princesa celestia  
-No quiero que darkvoid domine esta equestria, voy a entrenar, prepararme para lo imposible, aprender un mejor uso con las armas, mejorar mis habilidades mágicas. Daré lo que sea por equestria- les dije decidido a ambas

-Si así es como dices, te inscribiré al entrenamiento militar de equestria. No será fácil, pero con perseverancia lograrás volverte un buen soldado y héroe elemental-

Más tarde ese día, celestia me inscribió al entrenamiento militar. Luego twilight sparkle se fue y celestia me prestó una habitación del castillo para dormir hasta el día siguiente, encuentro eso muy amable incluyendo el hecho de que hizo que uno de sus guardias me electrocutara en la entrada de su castillo, pero bue…

**Castillo de la princesa celestia – 6:00am – Frosty Snow**

_**[Team Fortress 2 OST – Drunken Pipe Bomb]**_

Zzzzzzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ZZzzzzzzzzzz

CLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANG

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH- grité yo despertando de golpe, me di la vuelta y me di cuenta de que era un guardia diurno con dos sartenes, usando unos lentes de sol.

-UNETE A LOS OTROS Y DA 10 VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DEL JARDIN REAL- me gritó el guardia. Asustado, me levanté y me preparé para salir del castillo.

-VAMOSVAMOSVAMOS- me gritó el guardia. Rápidamente salí del castillo y me uní a otros guardias del castillo haciendo las 10 vueltas y créanme, el jardín es MUCHO más grande de lo que parece. Ya iba por la octava vuelta y me fui cansando

-NO TE DETENGAS, CONTINUA EL RECORRIDO- me siguió gritando el guardia con los lentes de sol, hice lo mejor que pude y justo antes de llegar al final de las diez vueltas… *thud*

-señor, creo que hizo que se esforzara demasiado-

-un momento… aquí … la inscripción d..ce que es un unicornio...-

-d..emos ll….rlo … ..a ….fer…ia-

-…..-

**¿? - ¿? – Frosty Snow**

_**[Team Fortress 2 OST - Archimedes]**_

Al despertar estaba sobre una cama blanca, en una sala blanca. Obviamente estaba en una enfermería, al lado estaba la princesa celestia y ese guardia con lentes de sol y al otro lado estaba una enfermera, me di cuenta por su cutie mark y por la ropa que usaba

-Fue un desmayo por agotamiento, lo sabía- dijo la enfermera

-¿Qué hago aquí?- le pregunté al guardia

-verás, tenemos diferentes tratamientos para diferentes tipos de ponis, por accidente te confundimos con un poni terrestre, pero vimos tus papeles de inscripción y nos dimos cuenta de que eras un unicornio, de verdad lo siento por ese inconveniente-

-¿ACASO ERES UN CIEGO O QUE? ME PUEDES VER CLARAMENTE QUE SOY UN UNICORNIO ENORME DESCEREBRADO DE MIERDA- le grité tomando al guardia por la armadura, para que luego el me diera un pesuñazo y me lance de vuelta contra la cama

-Tenga más cuidado, acaba de despertar- dijo la enfermera

-no le hables así a tu entrenador, no pude verte porque no puedo ver nada con estos lentes-

-¿y por qué los sigue usando?-

-porque me hacen ver rudo-

-…- entonces celestia miró seriamente al guardia aparentemente mi entrenador

-tu siguiente entrenamiento será el uso de las armas- me dijo el entrenador y salimos de la enfermería, estaba cerca del castillo por lo que llegamos pronto a la sala de entrenamiento. Era una amplia sala con paredes, techo y piso de madera.

_**[The Legend Of Zelda Twilight Princess OST – Hidden Skill Training]**_

-Nuestra primera parte del entrenamiento con armas es el uso de la espada, muéstrame lo que sabes por el momento- me dijo el guardia entregándome una espada de madera, le enseñe movimientos básicos como estocadas y cortes horizontales.

-Bien, no debes saber mucho acerca de usar una espada. Por lo que pasaremos a la siguiente parte, el uso del arco y flecha- me dijo ahora entregándome un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas de madera.

-Debes cargar la cola de la flecha en el centro de la cuerda y alinearla con el centro del arco, intenta disparar una flecha a esa diana- me dijo el guardia, al hacer lo que dijo lancé la flecha e impactó justo en el centro de la diana

-Para ser un novato aprendes demasiado rápido, ahora vamos con hechizos-

-ya sé cómo hacer eso-

-demuéstralo, lanza un hechizo de ataque leve- me dijo el entrenador, cargué magia y lancé una pequeña nube de escarcha

-ahora uno fuerte- y lancé una enorme estaca de hielo destrozando una diana en miles de pedazos

-Tele transportación- me tele transporté unos metros lejos del entrenador

-ahora iluminación- el entrenador apagó la luz de la sala y de inmediato iluminé la sala

-Perfecto, creo que ya estas entrenado en caso de que te ocurra cualquier cosa- me dijo el entrenador y yo le di un saludo militar (ese de ponerse la mano en la frente)

-Ok, ¿entonces qué hora es? –le pregunté al entrenador

-Son las ocho de la tarde-

-¿QUÉ? ¿Tan rápido pasó el tiempo? Bueno, me tengo que ir- Le dije al guardia, de inmediato me fui de la sala de entrenamiento y salí del castillo hasta la estación de tren, pagué un boleto y me fui de vuelta a Ponyville

**Entrada de la casa de Twilight Sparkle – 20:30pm – Frosty Snow**

_**[The Legend Of Zelda Twilight Princess OST – Ordon Village]**_

*knock* *knock* *knock*

-Ah, hola Luis- me dijo twilight sparkle abriendo la puerta de su casa

-Logré pasar el entrenamiento, ahora estoy listo para casi cualquier cosa- le dije a twilight, ella me suspendió con magia y me lanzó dentro de la casa

-No te veo muy preparado-

-Eso no cuenta, cambiando el tema. ¿Cómo está tu hermano ahora?-

-Como dijo celestia, salió del hospital y le conté acerca del ejército de darkvoid. Seguro que en este momento ya tiene todo el ejército defendiendo cada rincón de equestria- me respondió twilight luego sacando un libro de la biblioteca y empezando a leerlo

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunté

-Desde que darkvoid puede atacar en cualquier momento, he estado estudiando todo tipo de hechizos dañinos en caso de emergencias-

-Creo que mientras todos estemos juntos, dudo que nos pase algo-

-Tienes razón, pero aún así estaré estudiando este libro-

-Bien, me voy a casa. Buenas noches twilight- le dije mientras yo salía de la casa

-Buenas noches- me respondió sin sacar un ojo de su libro. Yo me fui caminando directamente a mi casa

Entonces me fui a dormir y ocurrió otra de esas pesadillas

**Sueño de Frosty Snow - ¿? – Frosty Snow**

**[**_**The Binding Of Isaac OST – A Mourner Unto Sheol]**_

Estaba en el centro de Ponyville, todo se veía normal con sus habitantes paseando por el pueblo y conversando. De repente el cielo se nubló y se abrió un portal de color negro, de él salió todo un ejército de changelings, todos con armas empezaron a atacar y a matar a todos los habitantes. Intenté ayudar, pero una fuerza extraña impedía moverme. Luego de ver toda esa masacre, apareció darkvoid ayudando a su ejército a destruir todos los edificios. En ese momento aparecieron las mane 6, todas con sus elementos de la harmonía, estaban a punto de usarlos cuando darkvoid provocó una onda de magia que destrozó los collares y la tiara. Luego sostuvo con magia a cada una y abrió otro portal lanzando a todas dentro. Lo último que pude escuchar antes de que se cerrara el portal fueron los gritos de horror de las chicas. La fuerza persistía y no me podía mover, entonces darkvoid se dio la vuelta y sonrió al verme. Aplaudió con sus pesuñas y pude volver a moverme. Corrí hacia darkvoid e intenté golpearlo, pero él desapareció en un humo negro y reapareció detrás de mí.

-Veo que necesitas ayuda- me dijo darkvoid, él creó de la nada una pistola y me la entregó. No estaba seguro que hacer, me dio la oportunidad para matarlo, pero no estaba seguro si era una trampa. Mis pesuñas se controlaron solas, apuntaron a darkvoid con la pistola y presionaron el gatillo. Cuando la bala impactó en darkvoid, sentí un terrible dolor y caí al suelo, lo último que pude escuchar fue a darkvoid riéndose…

-Tú no eres nada solo jajajajaja-

**Casa de Frosty Snow/Luis – ¿? – Frosty Snow**

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH- desperté en mi cama, estaba cubierto por un sudor frío. ¿Algún día estas pesadillas terminaran?


	33. First Blood

Equestria vs Equestria

**Nota Del Autor: espero que la hayan pasado bien estas festividades con sus familias, ahora les traigo un capítulo nuevo. Que lo disfruten**

* * *

Capítulo 33: First Blood

**Casa De Frosty Snow – 10:00am – Frosty Snow**

_**[Earthbound OST – Onett]**_

Hoy amanecí sin pesadillas, no me esperaba nada bueno contando con todas las veces que amanecí sin tener pesadillas.

Me levanté y fui a dar un paseo por Ponyville, el aire era fresco, todos los ponis cercanos estaba caminando, conversando, haciendo lo regular en Ponyville. Entonces me encontré con pinkie pie, ella estaba llevando una canasta.

-Hola frosty snow, preparé un picnic a las afueras de Ponyville, estarán twilight, dashie, fluttershy, applejack, rarity y el hermano de twilight ¿Quieres venir? – me preguntó pinkie pie saltando

-Claro, no debo traer nada, ¿Verdad?-

-yo tengo todo en esta canasta- me respondió pinkie pie, yo la empecé a seguir por donde iba. Solo esperaba que no sucediera lo mismo con lo de la mansión abandonada y la pinkie pie changeling.

* * *

**Equestria Oscuridad - Castillo De Darkvoid – 11:00am – Tercera persona**

_**[Cave Story OST - Tyrant]**_

Un alicornio morado, de ojos rojos y crin negra, con un par de alas de dragón implantadas y un changeling rojo con el cargo de general de un gran ejército estaban caminando por los pasillos de un enorme castillo.

-Dígame general, ¿Sabe qué día es hoy?- le preguntó el alicornio morado de ojos rojos a un changeling rojo con una armadura diferente.

-Por Supuesto, hoy es el inicio de su dominio en equestria luz- le respondió sonriendo

-¿Preparó los lugares que iba a atacar?-

-Claro-

-¿Preparó a nuestros soldados?-

-Cómo no-

-¿Les entregó de las mejores armas?-

-Siempre lo más importante-

-¿Y tiene preparados los portales?-

-Listos para ser abiertos- Respondió el changeling, se detuvieron cerca de una puerta, entraron dentro y se encontraron con un enorme ejército de changelings, todos con armas y ordenados basados en los lugares que iban a atacar. Frente a cada línea de soldados changeling, había una piedra en el piso con una runa marcada.

-Perfecto- dijo el alicornio luego acercándose al frente de todos los soldados

-Soldados de mi reino, hoy será un día muy especial, ¡hoy tomaremos EQUESTRIA LUZ!- gritó al final el alicornio, todos los soldados gritaron en emoción

-Tal vez no sea fácil, tal vez tardemos hoy y mañana, incluso toda la semana en tomar toda equestria, pero valdrá la pena. Tendremos más terreno y no nos molestaremos en crear portales cada vez que necesitemos recursos- dijo y se escuchó de nuevo los gritos de emoción

-¡No me fallen!- gritó darkvoid, el changeling general entendió la señal y le entregó una roca con una runa redonda, el alicornio la presionó con su pesuña y los portales se abrieron frente a los soldados. Todos los soldados entraron y el alicornio sonrió y se fue de vuelta a su trono a descansar. Se le acercó el changeling rojo y le preguntó:

-¿Qué hay de mí?-

-Tú vas a comandar a los soldados si es que nos tardamos hasta mañana en conquistar equestria, entre tanto, comanda a los soldados a vigilar el castillo-

-Gracias señor- dijo el changeling rojo y con esto se fue

* * *

**Equestria Luz – Afueras de Ponyville – 10:50am – Frosty Snow**

_**[Earthbound OST – Onett (si, de nuevo)]**_

Finalmente llegamos, era un campo abierto con pocas nubes en el cielo. El lugar perfecto. Como dijo pinkie pie, allí estaban las chicas y el hermano de twilight sparkle, shining armor, quien estaba llevando una espada.

-Por fin llegaron, casi me muero de hambre- dijo rainbow dash

-¡Rainbow dash!- gritó rarity

-Pero si es verdad-

-Lo importante es que ya llegaron e iniciaremos nuestro picnic- dijo twilight sparkle

-Hermano, no recuerdo si te lo presenté, pero este es frosty snow. Un unicornio que acaba de llegar a Ponyville, viene desde muy lejos- dijo twilight sparkle presentándome a shining armor, estaba haciendo muy bien al cubrir mi identidad

-Saludos, espero que hayas estado bien en Ponyville- me dijo shining armor, mientras nos presentamos pinkie pie ya había terminado todo y estábamos listos para el picnic. Todos nos sentamos y yo estaba a punto de sacar un sándwich de flores cuando de repente escuché un sonido raro. Al parecer todos los presentes también lo notaron y miraron al cielo. En él se abrió un portal y apareció un enjambre de changelings con armas. ¡Definitivamente era el ejército de darkvoid!

_**[Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor OST – Pinch Battle]**_

El ejército nos notó y fueron hacia nosotros. Twilight cargó magia, shining armor tomó con magia su espada y yo creé una espada de hielo.

Un changeling se me acercó y yo hice un corte vertical dividendo a la mitad al changeling, rainbow dash estaba golpeando desde el aire a los changelings, shining armor ahora estaba defendiendo a fluttershy y a rarity, fluttershy estaba demasiado asustada para moverse y rarity se había desmayado sobre un sillón. Yo también me preguntaba de dónde lo sacó. Applejack pateaba lejos a los quienes se le acercaban y pinkie pie les lanzaba la comida a los changelings.

Un changeling con lanza se lanzó contra mí y me empujó al piso, él estaba por clavarme la lanza cuando un rayo de magia lo lanzó lejos, twilight se me acercó y me ayudó a levantarme y seguimos peleando hasta que se acabaron los changelings. Todos estábamos cansados por la pelea.

-Así que el ejército de darkvoid está lleno de changelings, yo pensaba que sólo podían ser comandados por chrysalis- dijo shining armor viendo a todos los changelings en el piso

-Y lo peor de todo es que tal vez vengan más- dije yo, entonces vimos en el cielo abrirse otro portal y apareció de él otro enjambre de changelings dirigiéndose al castillo de la princesa celestia

-DEBEMOS IR A CANTERLOT- gritó twilight, todos avanzamos y llegamos hasta Ponyville, donde descubrimos que otro montón de changelings estaban atacando el pueblo.

-Tengo una idea, frosty snow, hermano y rarity, juntemos los cuernos- dijo twilight

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté a twilight sparkle

-Voy a hacer un hechizo que empuje a los changelings lejos de Ponyville, Leí en un libro que un hechizo se puede volver aún más potente mientras hayan más unicornios usándolo- todos nos reunimos y cargamos magia, una enorme onda de magia pasó por todo Ponyville empujando a todos los changelings hasta el horizonte

-VAMOS- gritó rainbow dash, todos fuimos a la estación de trenes y entramos hasta el tren. Pinkie pie por alguna razón sabía cómo controlar una locomotora, pero eso no importaba ahora. Debíamos llegar antes que el enjambre de changelings hasta la princesa celestia.

Mientras íbamos por el tren, pudimos ver cómo varios changelings se acercaban a Ponyville. Nuestra magia no fue suficiente como para empujar demasiado lejos a los changelings.

Llegamos a canterlot y los changelings ya estaban atacando, vimos a varios guardias reales defendiendo a varias familias. Todos nos preparamos e hicimos nuestro camino hasta el castillo de la princesa celestia, por el camino íbamos ayudando a algunos guardias a llevar familias a lugares seguros y acabando con changelings que estaban destrozando los edificios. Pronto llegamos al castillo y corrimos hasta la sala del trono para encontrarnos con varios changelings atacando a los guardias reales quienes intentaban defender a la princesa celestia, quien tenía al lado a una alicornio rosada con una cutie mark de un corazón de un color mezclado entre verde y azul. Obviamente era la princesa cadence

-SHINING- gritó cadence

-ESPOSA- gritó el hermano de twilight, los dos se reunieron, juntaron los cuernos y flotaron en el aire con magia formando un corazón para luego hacer una enorme onda de magia lanzando a los changelings hasta lo que podía ver desde una ventana, una zona desértica.

* * *

**Castillo De La Princesa Celestia - 15:00pm – Frosty Snow**

_**[Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney OST – Courtroom Lounge – Beginning Prelude]**_

Habían pasado unas horas desde el ataque a canterlot, shining armor produjo un enorme escudo de magia alrededor de canterlot en caso de ataques. Celestia y Luna ayudaron creando escudos de magia en varios lugares importantes, incluyendo Ponyville. ¿Dónde estábamos ahora?, todos estábamos reunidos en una sala especial del castillo, excepto twilight. Yo no sabía donde fue, en una de las paredes estaba un enorme mapa de toda equestria que indicaba el nombre de cada lugar importante bajo ella y estábamos todos sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda.

-Según los reportes de varios guardias, los changelings han atacado aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí- dijo shining armor apuntando a canterlot, Ponyville, manehattan y las pegasus

-No podremos aguantar por mucho, tienen que ir al castillo de darkvoid y acabar con él. Eso debería detener los ataques- dijo la princesa celestia

-Es imposible. Él está en otra equestria. Si queremos llegar hasta él debemos entrar en un portal dimensional- le dije a la princesa celestia

-¿Cómo es eso de otra equestria?- me pregunto celestia, al parecer el hermano de twilight y luna también se preguntaban eso

-La civilización que cuenta la leyenda de los héroes elementales es una equestria en una dimensión paralela y el rey que lo domina es darkvoid- les dije

-así que por eso es que salen por esos portales y eso explica las extrañas apariciones en el bosque everfree. Al parecer tendremos que entrar en uno de esos portales, ¿pero cómo lo hacemos?- dijo shining armor

-Envié a twilight a que investigara una forma de ir a equestria oscuridad, sólo debemos esperar que ella venga para saber si es que descubrió algo important…-dijo celestia y justo en ese momento apareció twilight con thunder flash.

-¡DESCUBRÍ ALGO!- gritó twilight entrando a la sala

_**[Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney OST - Objection]**_

-¿Qué descubriste y quién es él?- preguntó la princesa luna

-él es thunder flash, es del futuro y hace unos días terminó en el bosque everfree. Él sabe cuándo atacaran de nuevo el ejército de darkvoid-dijo twilight presentándolo

-Atacarán mañana en Ponyville, será un ejército enorme. Por lo que ellos necesitarán un enorme portal para entrar, si logramos derrotar a ese ejército. Podríamos entrar por ese portal e ir a una especie de refugio subterráneo secreto donde podríamos conseguir mejor armamento y finalmente atacar el castillo de darkvoid- dijo thunder flash

-Suena como un buen plan, pero ¿Cómo entrarán si el escudo del hermano de twilight está puesto?- preguntó rainbow dash

-Cuando el ejército llegue, ellos lograrán romper el escudo de magia. Por lo que debemos atacar de inmediato-

-¿Sabes a qué hora del día atacarán?- preguntó celestia

-van a atacar en la mañana, por lo que debemos dormir temprano-

-Muchas gracias por tu información, thunder flash. Un momento, ¿es eso un cristal de los héroes elementales?- preguntó impresionada celestia

-La princesa celestia del futuro me dio este guante y me contó acerca de esa leyenda, yo solo pensaba que este guante sólo servía para viajar en el tiempo-

-Impresionante, con dos de los tres héroes elementales dudo que este plan pueda fallar- dijo luna

-Está decidido, ustedes nueve…- dijo la princesa celestia para luego ser interrumpida

-emm… no me gustaría estar en eso. Tengo que proteger a los animales si eso ocurre- dijo fluttershy

-la guerra está llena de sangre y tierra, yo tampoco voy a ir- dijo rarity

-Bien, ustedes siete van a hacer lo que dijo el héroe del trueno. Van a defender Ponyville y cuando tengan la oportunidad, van a entrar a ese portal para entrar a la otra equestria. Ahí van a conseguir armas en esa base que dijo thunder. De paso intenten conseguir la mayor ayuda posible, luego irán al castillo de darkvoid y lo derrotarán.- dijo celestia, refiriéndose a mí, a thunder, a rainbow dash, a twilight sparkle, a pinkie pie, a applejack y a shining armor.

* * *

_**[Sin Música Que Poner]**_

Todos aceptamos el plan y nos fuimos a casa. Yo era el último en irme cuando…

-tenemos que hablar- dijo celestia, me llevó a un lugar donde no había nadie. Espero que no me haga lo que hizo la otra vez

-¿Qué me va a hacer?- le pregunté a celestia

-Solo te diré algo. Creo en ti- me dijo celestia

-¿Qué?-

-Te has hecho amigo de varios ponis, la amistad es una de las fuerzas más poderosas que cualquiera puede tener. Por eso digo que creo que tú lograras acabar con darkvoid-

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo a celestia

Me tele transporté a mi casa, porque ya sabía que mañana llegaba algo muy grande

* * *

**Nota Del Autor: gracias por leer este capítulo. Como leyeron, Dentro de unos capítulos esta historia terminará, pero aún así quiero agradecerles a los que dejaron review después de cada capítulo y los que me aconsejaron para ayudarme durante el trabajo de la historia. Hasta el próximo capítulo**


	34. Age Of Equestrias

Equestria vs Equestria

**Nota Del Autor: welcome to equestria vs equestria, after nine years in development, hopefully it will have been worth the wait okno. Otra vez más lo siento, sé que he estado flojo últimamente pero más vale tarde que nunca, como sea, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo ya listo para leer. El nombre de este capítulo hace referencia al inolvidable videojuego de PC, Age of Empires.**

* * *

Capítulo 34: Age of Equestrias

**Ponyville – 10:00am – Tercera persona**

(Antes de que lo pregunten, Sí, esto esta escena es una referencia al tráiler de mann vs machine de team fortress 2)

El cielo era gris, las nubes cubrían todo. Habían puesto una alerta ayer que nadie saliera de casa. Se podía ver todo Ponyville desierto, entonces se ve sugarcube corner, su letrero decía ''cerrado'' y estaba chueco. Vemos que el letrero es ajustado por frosty snow, él empieza a caminar por el pueblo y rainbow dash baja de una nube y lo sigue. Applejack está descansando bajo un árbol y al notar a frosty snow con rainbow dash, la pony terrestre les empieza a seguir. Ellos pronto llegan hasta la biblioteca y al abrir la puerta se encuentran con twilight sparkle y shining armor. Twilight estaba leyendo un libro llamado ''preparándose para la guerra'' y shining armor estaba con su espada envainada. Frosty snow hizo una señal con la pesuña y ellos lo siguieron. Pinkie pie los vio caminar hasta las afueras de Ponyville, ella tomó a su mascota gummy y le dio un fuerte abrazo, luego ella se unió al grupo. Gummy subió hasta lo alto de una casa y desde ahí pudo ver cómo el grupo se acercó a un pegaso de color amarillo, se trataba de thunder flash. Una vez que todos se reunieron se quedaron mirando la salida de Ponyville. Shining armor desenvainó su espada, twilight sparkle cargó magia, rainbow dash estaba masticando chicle e hizo una burbuja que luego estalló. A las afueras de Ponyville, a varios metros lejos de nuestro héroes. Se abrió un portal de color morado y del otro lado se podía ver un enorme ejército de changelings.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH –gritó frosty snow y todos se lanzaron al ataque para la pelea de sus vidas

Pasaron unos pocos segundos y ya todos estaban peleando; rainbow dash volaba y golpeaba a los changelings haciéndolos caer al piso, applejack daba patadas a los changelings lanzándolos unos contra otros, twilight sparkle estaba atacando con magia, shining armor estaba peleando con su espada, frosty snow provocó una ventisca que congeló parte de los changelings alrededor de él, thunder flash se lanzaba a gran velocidad contra sus enemigos y pinkie pie…. Bueno, ella los estaba atacando con cupcakes.

AARGH MI OJO –gritó un changeling con un cupcake en su ojo

Un changeling se había lanzado contra frosty snow, el changeling estaba por clavarle la espada, cuando thunder se lanzó contra el changeling y lo lanzó contra otros derribándolos.

Gracias –dijo frosty snow levantándose, todos seguían avanzando acabando con el enorme ejército, ellos iban al portal que estaba cerca del bosque everfree cuando una esfera de magia atrapó a nuestros héroes y los changelings los rodearon.

¿Qué sucedió? –dijo twilight, ella intentó romper la esfera. Pero la esfera respondió empujando a twilight contra el piso. De entre los changelings salió un changeling rojo con una armadura negra y un corte en el ojo.

Eres ese changeling de aquella vez –dijo frosty snow que ahora se estaba sintiendo algo mareado

Veo que aún me recuerdas, porque eso es lo último que vas a recordar antes de que te mate. Esta esfera dentro de cinco minutos va a provocar una explosión de magia a todo lo que esté dentro y mientras tanto va a debilitar a los que estén dentro. Por lo que si logras salir, morirás por el ejército y si no, por la burbuja –dijo sonriendo el changeling rojo, todo estaba perdido para ellos. Entonces una bengala apareció en el cielo y cegó a todos los cercanos, se escucharon varios golpes, un cuchillo cortando el aire y algunos changelings gritando. Cuando el destello se fue, casi todos los changelings estaban muertos, solo quedaba el general changeling rojo. Pero lo que más impresionó a los atrapados era quiénes los salvaron.

Un grifo, una unicornio y una poni terrestre con un cuchillo. Eran Trixie, Gilda y Pinkamena.

Las patas delanteras del changeling rojo tomaron la forma de unas garras de oso e intentó atacar a la poni terrestre, pero fue golpeado por Gilda y Trixie pateó al changeling con sus patas traseras. El changeling rojo quedó en el piso y Pinkamena saltó hasta el changeling y le clavó el cuchillo en el pecho matándolo al instante.

Abran paso –dijo Trixie, ella cargó algo de magia y lanzó una esfera brillante de magia destrozando la burbuja. Gilda y Pinkamena ayudaron a levantar a los prisioneros ahora libres.

Gracias hermana –dijo pinkie pie

Así que en esta dimensión pinkie pie y Pinkamena son hermanas ¿Quién lo diría? y eso también significa que Damien me mintió –pensó frosty snow

No entiendo, ¿por qué nos están ayudando? –dijo twilight sparkle

Bueno…. –dijo Trixie y ella empezó a contar la historia

* * *

**Equestria Oscuridad – Castillo de Darkvoid – Sala Del Trono – Día Siguiente a la Destrucción de la Fábrica de Arcoíris – 11:30am – Tercera Persona**

USTEDES SON LAS PEORES MERCENARIOS QUE HE PODIDO CONTRATAR –le gritó enojado darkvoid a una unicornio de color celeste, una grifo y una poni terrestre de un color rosado algo oscuro; quienes conocemos como Trixie, Gilda y Pinkamena Diane Pie

No es nuestra culpa, eran más que nosotros –dijo Gilda

Un pajarito me contó que ustedes no hicieron lo que les pedí, acabar con frosty snow –dijo darkvoid, en ese momento, Pinkamena y Trixie miraron raro a Gilda

Solo para hacerlas sentir mejor o peor, esa grifo si es que se le puede llamar así a alguien tan incompetente no es mi pajarito. Es alguien MUCHO más inteligente que siempre ha estado con frosty snow –dijo darkvoid sonriendo

QUIERO QUE SE LARGUEN –gritó darkvoid. Hizo brillar su cuerno y en un parpadeo, Trixie, Gilda y Pinkamena estaban en el bosque everfree en equestria luz.

¿Y ahora qué haremos? –dijo Trixie

Desde que me fui de Ponyville he estado viviendo en una casa abandonada, tal vez podamos vivir ahí –dijo Gilda

¿Y qué vamos a comer? –dijo Pinkamena

En el bosque everfree hay varios tipos de frutas y verduras, no pregunten como la grande y poderosa Trixie lo sabe –dijo Trixie

Entonces las dos ponis y la grifo se fueron a vivir por unos días en la casa abandonada y cuando tenían hambre, paseaban por el bosque everfree en busca de comida. Entonces llegó el día del segundo ataque a Ponyville…

¿Encontraste algo? –dijo Gilda a Trixie, entonces ambas vieron cómo un enorme portal se abrió en esa fría mañana. Pinkamena se acercó a la grifo y a la unicornio.

¿Vieron eso? –dijo Pinkamena. Entonces las tres empezaron a correr por el bosque everfree y cuando llegaron a la entrada se encontraron con un ejército de changelings rodeando a unas caras familiares.

Parece que twilight sparkle y sus amigas están en problemas jajaja –dijo sonriendo Trixie

Creo que deberíamos rescatarlas –dijo Gilda

¿QUÉ? –gritó Trixie

Puede que a ti te hayan echado de Ponyville, que a mí me odien y que a Pinkamena… sea lo que le haya pasado. El punto es que deberíamos ayudarlos –dijo Gilda

Allí esta mi odiosa hermana, tal vez la odie, pero ella es una de mis familiares –dijo Pinkamena

…Bien, las rescataremos –dijo enojada Trixie

* * *

**De vuelta al presente….**

…Y aquí estamos ahora –dijo Trixie, rainbow dash se acercó a Gilda, la pegaso azul levantó su pesuña y entre ambas chocaron pesuña y garra. Pinkie pie le dio un abrazo a Pinkamena mientras ella se quedaba indiferente por un segundo y luego aceptar el abrazo.

Lo siento por que hayas pasado por eso, no sabía que vivían en una casa abandonada –dijo twilight, Trixie y ella se abrazaron y todos los de alrededor miraron felices la escena

Amigos, creo que deberíamos entrar al portal –dijo thunder, entonces se le acercó su fiel acompañante fénix

Vamos a acabar con darkvoid, ¿quieren ayudarnos? –dijo frosty snow

Claro, después de cómo nos trató él –dijo Gilda.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el castillo de darkvoid…**

SEÑOR, SEÑOR, ACABARON CON TODA NUESTRA PRIMERA LÍNEA DE ATAQUE- gritó un changeling llegando hasta darkvoid

Perfecto- dijo darkvoid

¿QUÉ?- preguntó impresionado el changeling

¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer ahora, mi fiel espía?- dijo darkvoid mirando a una esquina, ahí estaba un alicornio parecido a él pero de un tamaño un poco más bajo

Ellos van a entrar por el portal, deberías cambiar la ubicación de la salida- dijo el segundo alicornio sin mirar a darkvoid

Cambien el lugar- dijo darkvoid

¿A dónde? –dijo el changeling

Donde sea menos aquí, RÁPIDO –gritó darkvoid al changeling, el pobre se fue corriendo fuera de la sala del trono mientras el rey tramaba su plan

* * *

**De vuelta a equestria luz…**

Y así Frosty Snow, Thunder Flash y su fénix Green Blaze, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie pie, Applejack, Trixie, Gilda, Pinkamena y Shining Armor. Entraron al mismo tiempo por el portal dimensional.

* * *

**Equestria Oscuridad – Base de la resistencia – Sala del comedor – Tercera persona  
**En el comedor estaban lyra, Slash y Burning hooves comiendo. Hablando acerca de cosas de la vida.

¿Qué es lo que sucede burning? Te noto algo deprimido los últimos días –dijo lyra dándole un mordisco a su sándwich de flores

A veces extraño a ese tipo frosty snow. El era algo débil, pero desde que llegó a la base logró recuperar a nuestras agentes especiales –dijo burning hooves mirando a su plato

Me odiaré por decir esto, pero extraño también extraño a frosty snow. Tal vez lo llamaba novato todo el día, pero como dices tú, el nos dio una gran ayuda a todos los de la base –dijo Slash comiendo su paquete de papas fritas. Entonces se abrió un portal en medio de la cafetería y de ahí salieron cuatro unicornios, dos pegasos, tres ponis terrestres, un fénix y una grifo.

… a veces extraño un millón de bits –dijo Slash, todos lo quedaron mirando y luego de un rato Slash dijo –DEMONIOS-

Nuestros protagonistas se habían reunido en la sala de operaciones junto con lyra, Slash, burning hooves, las mane 6 de la equestria oscura y la princesa celestia…

Así que su plan es atacar el castillo de darkvoid y acabar con él para evitar el siguiente ataque a su equestria- dijo celestia

Exacto- dijo twilight sparkle, mientras tanto sus amigas estaban mirando a sus otras versiones por así decirlo

Veo que no he cambiado nada- dijo rainbow dash

MIRA HERMANA, tienen otra igual a ti- dijo pinkie pie

Así que tú tienes el mismo problema- le dijo una Pinkamena a la otra

Por fin encuentro a alguien quien me entiende- le respondió la otra Pinkamena

Creo que deberíamos atacar mañana, seguro que ahora todos los policías de darkvoid están buscándonos–dijo thunder flash

Buena idea, Si atacamos cuando ellos tengan la guardia baja celestia podría recuperar su trono y todo esto por fin terminaría –dijo la otra twilight sparkle

Supongo que tendremos que estar aquí hasta mañana –dijo applejack

Eso no será problema, siempre sobran habitaciones –dijo lyra, para luego cambiar su cara alegra a una triste

Entonces todos se quedaron el resto del día planeando lo que sería el gran ataque, la venganza, el día decisivo o como quieran llamarlo. Fue entonces cuando a la noche, frosty snow se fue a dormir.

* * *

**¿? - ¿? – Frosty Snow**

Estaba yo en esa sala con piso de tablero de ajedrez y de la nada apareció Damién… ¿Q-QUÉ?

¿DAMIEN? PERO PENSABA QUE DESAPARECISTE CUANDO REGRESE A EQUESTRIA LUZ- le dije impresionado a Damien.

Sorpresa, aún sigo vivo y por esto te daré una oferta muy especial –dijo Damien, la sala cambió a una habitación con un PC moderno, varias consolas y una rainbow dash que se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo

¿Qué es todo esto? –le pregunté extrañado a Damien

Esto es tu habitación de tus sueños y lo mejor es que si te aburres de ella podré cambiarla cuantas veces tu quieras, solo tienes que aceptar la siguiente condición –dijo Damien, yo estaría feliz de tener a mi pony favorita viviendo conmigo y tener todas esas cosas, pero no podía confiar en alguien como Damien

¿Cuál es tu oferta? –le pregunté a Damien

Alguien tan poderoso y tan confiable como tú debe hacer un sacrificio no tan grande. Traicionar a los elementos de la harmonía –dijo Damien

NUNCA –le grité a Damien

Bueno…. Como no quieres estas cosas…. Ese PC es realmente poderoso… rainbow dash te amaría por toda la vida…–dijo Damien caminando alrededor de mí de una manera frustrante.

Era una decisión peligrosa, traicionar a quienes me caen bien sería terrible, pero negar la oferta también, aunque de alguna forma sé que no hay oro al fondo de ese arcoíris.

* * *

**Nota Del Autor: ¿Qué sucederá con el destino de equestria? ¿Frosty Snow aceptará la oferta? ¿Lograrán acabar con darkvoid? ¿Quién era ese alicornio? Las respuestas a todas esas preguntas las encontrarán en el siguiente capítulo de equestria vs equestria.**


End file.
